Queen: The Show Must Go On
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Tras su presentación en el Live Aid, Queen atraviesa por su mejor momento, ¿Pero cuánto durara? Inicia una carrera contrarreloj para Itachi quien intentara vivir al máximo el tiempo que le queda mientras sus amigos y cercanos intentarán proteger la privacidad de su mejor amigo y mantener en orden sus propias vidas, ¿será el fin de Queen?
1. Prologo

**Esta es una secuela del fic "Bohemian Rhapsody: La Historia de Queen" que narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen**, esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury**, **Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon**, **al igual que su actual manager Jim Beach**, y en los documentales "**Queen: Days of Our Lives**" y "**Freddie Mercury: The Great Pretender**". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír: "**Friends Will Be Friends**", "**One Vision**", "**A Kind of Magic**", "**One Year of Love**" y "**Who Wants To Live Forever**" de **Queen**, pertenecientes al álbum **A Kind Of Magic** de 1986.

* * *

-Gracias a Dios ya termino— suspiro Itachi una vez se encontraron fuera de la vista de las cámaras.

Por supuesto que los cuatro amaban la insuperable emoción de estar sobre un escenario, sentían la alegría del público que los observaba, su emoción, su unión…pero aun cuando ser estrellas de rock fuera el sueño que cualquier persona querría ver realizado, para ellos implicaba un gran desgaste físico por todo el esfuerzo que implicaba—tanto por la performance de Itachi sobre el escenario como o la velocidad a la que tocaban cada nota, interpretando diferentes _riff_ y estilos a gran velocidad—y los nervios que sentían porque aun cuando fueran hombres adultos y llevaran más de una década dedicándose a la música, aun se veían superados por el impacto de su propio trabajo, ahora aún más ya que la audiencia presente no había pagado por verlos solo a ellos, pero todos habían brincado de emoción y gritado a todo pulmón como si fueran niños, ¿la experiencia podría haber sido mejor? Tan concentrados como lo estaban en regresar al interior del remolque para recuperarse de la impresión por lo que acababan que hacer, ninguno de ellos reparo en quien habría de presentarse ahora, demasiado concentrados en observar todo y a todos como una libre ante el faro de un auto. El primer en acercarse no fue otro que Chōjūrō Kirigakure quien lucía tan carismático y encantador como siempre, con su vibrante callo azul ligeramente revuelto y desordenado bajo aquel sombrero beige blanquecino, sonriente tras sus características gafas, enfundado en un elegante traje azul oscuro de aspecto sedoso, camisa de cuello en V azul claro con el cuello rojo claro y brillante cinturón plateado…toda una atracción para la vista como siempre, uno de los pocos que se atrevían a rivalizar con Itachi si de robarse todas las miradas se trataba.

-Bastardos, se robaron el show— felicito el peliazul, golpeándole el hombro al Akatsuki en su camino, maravillado por la presentación que los cuatro habían dado.

Por supuesto que si Chōjūrō Kirigakure decía que habían triunfado ellos cuatro debían de creerlo, no por nada Chōjūrō era un as sobre los escenario, dramático como el solo y muy audaz, esa era una de las grandes razones por las que Itachi y él eran tan amigos, eso y lo que tenían en común; a Obito que había sido manager de ambos durante una parte de sus respectivas carreras y lo mucho que les gustaba ir de compras por supuesto. Recibiendo las felicitaciones son sonrisas discretas, los cuatro se comportaron como cuatro niños buenos, silente en su camino hacia el remolque, viendo las sonrisas en los rostros de todos, su admiración en su camino…ya habían visto expresiones similares en su camino al escenario, pero ahora había tanto respeto en ellas que por un momento los cuatro se quedaron sin aliento, fue un sentir breve pero ahí estaba. En cuanto se alejaron por completo de los ojos de todos, ingresando en el remolque y cerrando la puerta tras de si con un eco sonoro, los cuatro soltaron todo el aire que habían estado conteniendo, con Itachi y Sasuke brincando de emoción mientras se abrazaban como un par de niños atiborrados con azúcar, mucho más infantiles que Naruto y Sai que solo se reservaron a abrazarse y sonreírse entre sí con emoción mientras veían a esos dos a punto de romper cualquier cosa dentro de aquellos metros cuadrados, interiormente aún muy sorprendidos e incrédulos de todo lo que había ocurrido y que habían presenciado, en el escenario…los gritos de la gente, su alegría, su reacción, la forma en la que habían cantado al unísono con ellos, como habían bailoteado con tanta emoción como Itachi en el escenario, ¿no era un sueño?, ¿realmente habían hecho algo como eso?

-¡Lo hicimos!— chillo Itachi, golpeándole amistosamente el hombro al Uchiha.

-Itachi, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?— cuestiono Sasuke quien aún no podía creer la forma en que había cantado.

-No tengo idea— contesto el parsi con simpleza y entre risas, demasiado emocionado, -¿y tú? Jamás te había oído cantar así— felicito por fin, evidenciando su alegría.

-¡Los impactamos por completo!— jadeo el Uchiha, no pudiendo creer aun

-Tenías al público en la mano, Itachi— felicito Naruto, abrazándolo tan pronto como le fue posible.

-Claro, me aman— obvio el Akatsuki con aquella característica actitud de diva que hizo reír a sus hermanos. -Nos aman— corrigió, revolviendo la melena rubia de su amigo.

Se habían robado el show al presentarse de la forma en que lo habían hecho, estaban convencidos de ello, lo habían visto con sus propios ojos. No queriendo desperdigar su emoción mientras aún se apropiaba de él, Itachi tomo una de las botellas de champagne dispuestas sobre el recipiente en la pequeña mesa, descorchándola de forma apresurada, siendo ayudado con sus amigos que no dudaron en disponer las copas para no derramar el contenido sobre el suelo, mas anticipando que tal cosa ocurriría, el Akatsuki no dudo ni un momento en empinar la botella en su boca para que el espumoso liquido le quitase o aliviase al menos un poco el fuego que parecía quemar su garganta y lo consiguió, al menos un poco mientras regresaba la botella a su lugar, brindando junto a sus hermanos que no cabían ante su propia incredulidad por lo que habían hecho, olvidándose de todo lo demás con tal de vivir el ahora que es lo único que realmente deseaba hacer. En medio del fulgor y la efusividad, entre risas y bromas por poco y pasó inadvertido para los cuatro el golpeteo contra la puerta del remolque y ante lo que Naruto acudió inmediatamente, abriendo la puerta y siendo abordado por un efusivo abrazo de parte de Hinata a quien correspondió de inmediato, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y elevándola del suelo, besando su rostro, pegando su frente a la suya y sonriendo en todo momento, había sido todo un reto concentrarse solo en interpretar las notas sobre el escenario y no voltear a verla durante toda la presentación, pero ahora y volviendo a tenerla cerca lo último que quería hacer era separarse de ella.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti— felicito Hinata, besándole amorosamente la mejilla, -los tres lo estamos— corrigió, volteando a ver a sus dos hijos que se encontraban de pie tras ella.

-¡Felicidades, papi!— chillo Kushina, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, siendo cargada en sus brazos.

Como si aún fuera el mismo adolescente que había creado la _Red Special _junto a su padre, el mismo adolescente que había comenzado a estudiar astrofísica, el mismo adolescente que había formado _Smile_ junto a Kiba y Sasuke, el mismo adolescente que había conocido a Hinata hacía ya tantos años en aquel pub…Naruto aun sentía unos nervios espantosos cada vez que subía a un escenario, temía enormemente no estar a la altura de las expectativas que se tenían de su persona pero al final siempre conseguía superarlos porque sabía que contaba con su familia y eso era todo lo que podía pedir en la vida. Tan concentrado hasta ahora en festejar, en disfrutar lo que sentía que habían logrado ellos cuatro sobre el escenario, Sasuke se olvidó de absolutamente toda la emoción sentida en el escenario instantes atrás, solo concentrándose en la serena sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura quien por fin apareció en su camino de visión en compañía de Daisuke y Sarada a quien cargaba en brazos, transmitiéndole una y mil emociones con su mirada intensa esmeralda, deteniéndose frente a él. Hoy parecía tan lejano ese primer día en que lo había conocido, trabajando como asistente de Asuma Sarutobi, porque hoy su vida era otra, su forma de pensar era otra, pero ni aunque tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás y hacer algo diferente, Sakura no cambiaría nada de su presente porque lo tenía todo para ser feliz; un hogar, unos amigos maravillosos y muy particulares—Itachi ya era todo un caso—, dos hijos que amaba con todo su corazón y su alma gemela, su esposo a quien admiraba profundamente por vivir la vida como quería vivirla, sin renunciar a su sueño, ¿Cuántas personas podían realmente concretar sus sueños? Sasuke si lo había hecho.

-¿Estabas viéndome?— pregunto el Uchiha con fingida arrogancia, acariciándole distraídamente la mejilla, un gesto que siempre tenía con ella.

-Todo el tiempo— afirmo Sakura, sonriéndole en todo momento, —incluso diría que Daisuke se puso efusivo con _Radio Ga Ga_— menciono, desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia su hijo.

-Mamá...— se quejó Daisuke inevitablemente, avergonzado por la broma, mas estando demasiado feliz como para enojarse, menos aun con ella.

-Pero quien no paro de aplaudir fue esta pequeña bribona— comparo la Uchiha, bajando la mirada hacia su hija que sonreía y carcajeaba en sus brazos.

-Dámela— pidió él, cargando en brazos a Sarada para brindarle descanso a su esposa, rozando su nariz contra la de esa bribona, —¿Querías estar en el escenario conmigo?— pregunto recibiendo a cambio una inocente sonrisa de parte de esa traviesa niña, su consentida. —Tal vez la próxima vez— planteo, viendo a Sakura entornar los ojos con diversión ante tal propuesta mientras abrazaba a Daisuke.

-Oigan, ¿alguien me ayuda?— rogó Sai con un hilo de voz, como si estuviera a la deriva.

Todos habían estado tan concentrados en su propio mundo y en sus propias familias, que resulto absolutamente irrisorio volver la vista hacia Sai quien se encontraba de pie y siendo abrazado por todos sus hijos; Inojin, Inoichi, Miyuki y Shin, y siendo observado por Ino que negó para sí sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, relegada a esperar a que sus hijos terminaran de felicitar a su esposo antes de que ella pudiera siquiera intentar acercársele un poco, con el camino completamente bloqueado por esos terrones de azúcar con forma humana. Siempre era maravilloso tener a tantos niños en casa sin importar que se llevaran tan poca diferencia de edad entre si y significaran una gran responsabilidad, tan alegría y tanta risa cuando estaba sola en casa impedía que sintiera como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, y lo pensaba Sai pese a que en ese momento por poco y no pudiera respirar…definitivamente se tomaría unas vacaciones, quería pasar tiempo junto a su familia, así justo como estaban ahora, pasar tiempo junto a Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke era grandioso, los cuatro eran una familia pero Sai tenía muy claro que su verdadera familia se encontraba antes en su vida incluso que la familia _Queen_, eso no significaba que tuviera planeado desertar, no, ni soñarlo, quería estar ahí para Itachi pero también quería y necesitaba tomarse un breve respiro luego de tanto tiempo de gira sumado a la reciente presentación. No pudiendo evitarlo y con las manos en las caderas en un vago intento por parecer serio, Itachi observo aquella escena con una sutil sonrisa, enternecido por la presencia de los integrantes más inocentes de la familia _Queen_, pero por poco y sintiéndose excluido—a modo de broma—por no ser el centro de atención como acostumbraba.

-¿Nadie le dará amor al tío Itachi?— cuestiono el Akatsuki, fingiéndose ofendido por no tener la atención de los niños de la familia.

-¡Yo sí!— contesto Miyuki, soltando a su padre y brincando en los brazos de su tío que la cargo con gusto.

-Ay, que linda conejita— arrullo Itachi, abrazándola contra sí, pleno por tener la compañía de esa niña. -¿Les gusto el show?— pregunto a Baru, Izumi y Shisui.

-Gustarnos es poco— sonrió Izumi, aún bastante emocionada por la presentación que había atestiguado.

-Fue increíble, felicidades— felicito Baru, tan impresionado como su esposa por el desempeño de la banda en el escenario.

-Gracias, Baru— agradeció el parsi, honrado por sus felicitaciones. -¿Y bien?—pregunto centrando esta vez toda su atención en su novio que aun parecía muy, muy sorprendido.

-Fue el mejor concierto que vi en mi vida, y el primero— obvio Shisui, no sabiendo como más definir la experiencia, pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo; había sido alucinante.

-Ya vendrán otros…— minimizo el vocalista encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, -si te mantienes cerca— añadió, guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

Sonriente, el parsi intercambio una mirada con Izumi que le sonrió ladinamente, aun teniendo los ojos algo cristalinos debido a las lágrimas pero para Itachi era la mujer más bella del mundo, pensaba así desde que la había conocido porque siempre había sabido con absoluta certeza que Izumi era el amor de su vida porque no podía amar a nadie de la forma en que la amaba a ella, estaba dispuesto a paralizar el mundo entero si ella se lo pedía, pero ahora estaba convencido de que Shisui era su alma gemela, estaba completamente seguro, se había pasado la vida entera buscando a ese alguien que lo comprendiera, que le devolviera el amor que él dirigía con tan solo respirar y por fin la había encontrado, lo había sentido desde su primer encuentro y ahora con aun más fuerza al poder conocerlo mejor, lo amaba y no quería que se alejase de él, no ahora…necesitaba tiempo para decirle su verdad porque lo último que quería era recibir compasión, pero pronto ya no habría secretos entre ambos, era una promesa. _Live Aid _había superado todas sus expectativas, ellos cuatro habían pretendido no participar inicialmente de lo que habían supuesto no sería otra cosa que un segundo _Sun City_, pero se habían equivocado y agradecían haberlo hecho, esta era por lejos la primera vez en la historia que la música hacia algo bueno por la gente, por primera vez la música no era tan solo una empresa de la cual lucrar y disfrutar de forma libre sin esperar algo a cambio, esta vez la música había demostrado ser capaz de acudir para quien necesitase ayuda…Shikamaru había hecho algo grandioso organizando este evento y _Queen_ agradecía haber tenido la oportunidad de formar parte de algo tan importante.

-Chōjūrō dijo que nos robamos el espectáculo— se jacto Sasuke, en el fondo aún demasiado sorprendido por ver hasta donde habían llegado.

-Si él lo dijo, debe ser cierto— opino el Akatsuki, confiando en el criterio de su amigo y en el desempeño de ellos cuatro sobre el escenario.

-¿A qué hora se presenta?— pregunto Sai con inevitable curiosidad, aunque todo lo que ahora quería hacer era recuperarse de esta impresionante experiencia.

-Después de Gaara— contesto Naruto hasta donde tenía entendido, no tenía clara la hora pero si el orden en que se presentarían los demás.

-¡La magia volvió!— declaro Itachi, lleno de seguridad mientras observaba a su familia, -¿saben que significa eso?— pregunto ante la curiosa mirada de todos los presentes que solo lo observaron, sabiendo que otorgaría su propia respuesta. -Volvemos al estudio— proclamo, alzando su copa en un brindis y siendo prontamente imitado por todos.

¿Por qué esperar? Tenían todo lo necesario para volver a meterse en el estudio de grabación; animo, seguridad, valor, coraje, ideas…necesitaba usar todo el tiempo del que podrían disponer a su favor y vivir el ahora como la familia que eran antes de que el tiempo se acabara y todo lo que estaban viviendo no fuera más que un efímero recuerdo. Tenían que regresar al estudio y seguir trabajando, esa era la única forma de hacer que la vida valiera la pena ser vivida, haciendo lo que amaban; música.

* * *

_Live Aid _había sido un éxito sin precedentes para _Queen_, claro que los cuatro ya eran una banda de éxito antes de su presentación en el evento benéfico organizado por Shikamaru Nara, pero su presentación había limpiado su imagen que se había empañado tras presentarse en _Sun City _un año antes, les había permitido darse cuenta de que no importa que pasara ni las críticas que recibieran, ellos cuatro seguían siendo perfectamente capaces de tener a la gente en la palma de la mano con una sola nota, especialmente Itachi. El recibimiento de parte de la audiencia y su impacto habían sido una señal para ellos y que más pronto que tarde los envió de regreso a los estudios _Musicland_ en _Múnich_ pese a todas las malas experiencias que habían vivido allí, teniendo pocas o casi ninguna idea al momento de entrar en el estudio de grabación bajo la dirección de su amigo Izumo Kamizuki quien intentaba no reír mientras veía a Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai improvisando ritmos y palabras al azar, intentando conformar una canción o generar una idea en sus mentes antes de sentarse junto al ingeniero ante la mezcladora de sonido, garabateando palabras en el papel hasta tener una canción en mente, observados también por Shisui que atestiguaba con enorme curiosidad el trabajo de la banda, especialmente la seriedad profesional con que se conducía Itachi de quien se había vuelto tan inseparable desde el concierto en _Live Aid_. De pie, paseándose como un león enjaulado para pensar manteniéndose en movimiento, Itachi se detuvo, inclinándose sobre los hombros de Sasuke y Naruto que le tendieron las primeras ideas que se les vinieron a la cabeza mientras Sai improvisaba un _riff_ de bajo, sentado sobre el sofá junto a Shisui.

-No queda bien— negó Naruto con la mano a la altura del mentón, intentando pensar en una frase que cuadrara con la letra.

-Si lo hace— rebatió Sasuke, ya que según su pensamiento la frase si cuadraba con la letra, la canción había sido idea suyo después de todo.

-¿Una maldita decisión?— leyó Itachi en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño y negando para sí. –No, no queda bien— protesto, intentando pensar en una frase que añadir para completar la letra.

-Si lo hace— insistió el Uchiha, siguiendo su pensamiento creativo pese a la negativa de sus amigos.

-A ver, cántalo— pidió el Akatsuki, no pudiendo entender cómo es que esa idea cuadraba en la loca mente de su mejor amigo.

-_Tmmm, hmmm, a dam decisión_— tarareo él con total naturalidad, omitiendo a propósito el resto de la letra ante la atónita mirada del vocalista y guitarrista.

-¡Claro que cuadra, lo cortaste!— obvio el parsi entre risas, no pudiendo creer su descaro.

Negando para sí, Naruto intento no estallar en carcajadas lo más posible ante tan poco serio debate entre sus dos amigos, volviendo el rostro hacia Sai que simplemente se encogió de hombros con una de sus características miradas extrañas. Todo lo que estaban haciendo ante la incrédula presencia de Izumo—que enterró su rostro entre sus manos para no llorar de la risa al igual que Shisui que se cubría la boca para no reír—era decir palabras al azar para formar una letra en base a la idea que se le había ocurrido a Sasuke, más el Uchiha sinceramente ya no sabía que pensar ni que aportar a la canción que ahora distaba muchísimo de lo que él había querido mostrar al plantear el tema a la banda hacia días atrás, se suponía que la canción debería ser una alusión del famoso discurso del líder de los derechos civiles _Hagoromo Otsutsuki _que había pronunciado en 1963, pero ahora…era algo entre divertido y sin sentido, ¿un alma?, ¿una esperanza?, ¿una razón? Todo lo que Itachi tenía permanentemente en la cabeza era el articulo un o una, y trabajaba en base a ello. Tamborileando su pie contra el suelo, caminando en círculos a ojos cerrados, Itachi intento encontrar inspiración de lo que sea que lo rodease, no solo pensando en cómo completar la letra que se le había ocurrido a su mejor amigo sino también pensando en que integraría la pista musical; el _riff_, la guitarra, la batería, el bajo…quería que esta canción fuera diferente de las que hubieran escrito hasta ahora porque este álbum simbolizaba un comienzo totalmente nuevo y en el que los cuatro se encontraban más unidos que nunca por su presentación en _Wembley_ y que Itachi ya quería repetir en el futuro, deseando volver a traspasarle tanta alegría al público, pero por ahora tenían trabajo que hacer.

-Un Dios, un alma, toma una decisión...— canturreo Itachi, meditando para si como continuar la letra. -¿Toma una decisión?— pregunto en caso de que su idea no cuadrara con la letra como a él le parecía, -¡Una religión verdadera!— completo, leyendo en voz alta la idea que Sasuke acababa de escribir.

Para los absurdos críticos y miembros de la prensa, _Queen_ había usado su presentación en el _Live Aid _como propaganda para reactivar su carrera musical y ganar popularidad, por algo habían sido los mejor criticados del evento…pero estaban completamente equivocados; al presentarse en _Wembley Queen _había pensado en aportar su propio grano de arena a la causa de llevar agua, alimentos y medicamentos a _África_, si hubieran tenido intenciones ocultas sin ningún problema se habrían negado a participar, exigiendo cobrar por presentarse en un escenario así como si habían hecho otros artistas que no habían querido participar del evento, pero ellos que no se ceñían a ninguna ideología política sino al simple hecho de unir a toda la gente a través de su música habían subido al escenario para darle a aquella audiencia el concierto por el que tanto habían pagado, habían ensayado durante días por ello, ¿Por qué la prensa tenía que hablar pestes de ellos? _Live Aid _había sido una inyección de confianza para los cuatro, reviviendo en ello la sensación perdida de que ellos cuatro—la suma de sus partes—seguían siendo capaces de emocionar al público, que su música aun tocaba el corazón de la gente, _Live Aid _había renovado sus energías, no más, por ello habían regresado al estudio, porque sentían que aun cuando ya no fueran los mismos adolescentes que habían dado hasta el último centavo por lograr grabar su primer álbum, seguían amando lo que hacían, seguían siendo una familia y querían compartir ese sentimiento con el resto del mundo a través de su música, ¿era eso tan polémico?, ¿era eso tan grave?

-_¡Hey! One man, one goal, one mission, one heart, one soul just one solution, one flash of light, ¡yeah! one god_.

-_One vision_.

-_One flesh, one bone, one true religion, one voice, one hope, one real decision_.

-_Wowowowo, gimme one vision, ¡Yeah!_

-_No wrong no right, I'm gonna tell you there's no black and no white, no blood, no stain, All we need is one world, wide vision_. _One flesh, one bone, one true religion, one voice, one hope, one real decision_.

-_Wowowowowowo, wow yeah, ¡wow yeah!_

_One Vision _no era _Bohemian Rhapsody_, lo que significaba que no estaban desquiciándose a cada momento en su realización ni crispándose los nervios entre sí para cumplir un plazo y no tenían que pensar en que es lo que diría la discográfica que trabajaba con ellos porque _EMI_ _Records_ siempre estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones, no, tenían plena libertad de acción y toda la creatividad disponible que pudieran anhelar, pero ciertamente los cuatro—especialmente Itachi, aunque Naruto se le acercaba muchísimo con tan solo proponérselo—eran tan perfeccionistas que más pronto que tarde parecía como si fueran a abalanzarse unos contra otros en cualquier momento, no para matarse sino para insultarse en un arrebato de frustración y pelear como unos niños, sin ninguna intención real de hacerse daño por supuesto, algo que había resultado curioso y divertido de observar para Shisui que comenzaba a pensar que los constantes cambios de humor del Akatsuki tenían mucho que ver con su creatividad y agudo ingenio, eso y su actitud infantil que poco y nada tenía que ver con la figura grandilocuente que se pavoneaba por el escenario ante miles de personas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tal y como hacían sus hermanos, pero todo era parte de una compleja rutina de actuación que habían aprendido a ejecutar en todo momento como una segunda piel; no podían ser heridos, no podían ser pisoteados ni ninguneados si no exteriorizaban lo que realmente sentían, tenían sus excesos y cometían muchas locuras de las que evidentemente se arrepentían, pero nadie podía ver que era lo que realmente pensaban o sentían, no sin que ellos lo permitieran y hasta ahora los únicos afortunados podían contarse con las manos, excusando a los integrantes de sus familias; hijos y esposas.

-_I had a dream, when I was young, a dream of sweet illusion, a glimpse of hope and unity, and visions of one sweet union_.

-_But a cold wind blows, and a dark rain falls_.

-_And in my heart it shows, look what they've done to my dreaaaam, ¡Yeah!_

Desde ante de su presentación en el estadio de _Wembley_, la familia _Queen_ había hecho un juramento—y por familia _Queen_ se refería a Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Sakura y el personal más cercano a la banda—; no mencionar ni aludir la enfermedad de Itachi a menos que el propio Akatsuki fuera quien quisiera hacerlo, lo cual no había sucedido hasta ahora sin importar que hubieran pasado meses desde su presentación en el _Live Aid_, por supuesto que Itachi tenía leves problemas para cantar ya que la infección en su garganta desaparecía y reaparecía como era normal pero él ignoraba cualquier malestar con un trago de vodka en los descanso, siguiendo cantando como un gorrión para admiración de sus hermanos. Izumo no sabía nada sobre la enfermedad de Itachi, ni él ni ellos querían preocuparlo contándole del diagnóstico, tampoco a Shisui que si bien ahora vivía junto a Itachi en _Garden Lodge _no tenía por qué cambiar su vida ni guardarle secretos a nadie por su causa, por ello es que Itachi aún no le contaba nada, quería ganar tiempo porque sostenía la férrea creencia de que sucedería un milagro; un tratamiento, una cura…lo que sea, e incluso si no lo hacía, quería vivir al máximo sin depender de la lastima de nadie, era su elección y todos la respetaban, por ello es que Naruto, Sasuke y Sai no dudaron en hacer cualquier locura que cruzara la mente de Itachi; Sai había aprendido a tocar la batería para ciertos fragmentos de la canción en que quería que apoyase a Sasuke quien se había pasado el día entero repitiendo el mismo golpeteo en los platillos hasta que Itachi estuviera satisfecho y Naruto grabando una y otra vez su solo de guitarra con la _Red Special _hasta casi romper una cuerda, los cuatro viviendo al máximo la experiencia.

-_Give me your hands, give me your hearts, ¡I'm ready!, ¡There's only one direction!, one world and one nation, ¡yeah!_

-_One vision_.

-_No hate no fight, just excitation, all through the night, it's a celebration_.

-_Wowowowo, yeah_.

Con el fin de no perder la inspiración ni las energías que habían surgido en ellos, los cuatro intentaban pasar tanto tiempo como les era posible en el estudio sin importar que al final del día no quisieran verse las caras, abandonando la cabina de grabación tan solo para almorzar y bromear un rato para luego regresar con aun más voluntad para seguir grabando la canción, con Itachi como solemne director de orquesta, algo muy curioso la verdad porque en efecto la canción había sido idea de Sasuke pero Itachi lo estaba ayudando tanto que en ese punto el Uchiha ya no sabía si la canción le pertenecía aun o si al final Itachi querría quedarse con los derechos de autor, ¡era capaz de algo así? Por lo desmedidamente perfeccionista que estaba siendo, apuesto a que si, por lo menos querría algo de reconocimiento…era una suerte que ahora no tuvieran que pelear por tonterías como esa. A las grabaciones dentro de la cabina pronto se sumó la insólita idea de tener cámaras dentro del estudio para documentar todo lo que hacían; los intentos fallidos, las bromas, las risas, parte de las peleas, ¡incluso Itachi y Sasuke habían aprovechado las cámaras para brincar sobre el sofá del estudio como un par de niños! No era sensato llevar un registro de ese tipo siendo ellos cuatro tan poco serios ya que por impulso comenzaban a hacer locuras a propósito, actuando para las cámaras, pero nadie se arrepintió por tal decisión ni pidió que quitaran las cámaras, ni siquiera Izumo o Shisui que estaban permanentemente en el estudio protestaron por ser grabados ocasionalmente, reservándose en su lugar a ahogar carcajadas de vergüenza cada vez que sabían que se encontraban bajo el lente escudriñador de las cámaras, esbozando sonrisas torpes o nerviosas.

-_One flesh, one bone, one true religion, one voice, one hope, one real decision, ¡Gimme one night!, ¡yeah, gimme one hope!, ¡Just gimme!, one man, one man, ¡One bar, ¡one night!, ¡One day!, ¡Just gimme gimme gimme...!, ¡Fried chicken!_

Pero genuinamente la huella del esfuerzo de _Queen_ en esta nueva canción se registró al final de la misma con la frase _fried chicken_, idea de Itachi luego de la decenas de sesiones de grabación que habían sostenido entre un menú de comida china que habían tenido como cena, pero creyendo que haría el ridículo el Akatsuki no había tardado en desechar la idea de concluir la canción con semejante línea tan poco seria, mas Shisui lo había convencido de mantenerla si es que él creía que estaba bien, contando con el incondicional apoyo de la banda que había estado completamente de acuerdo con Shisui, cabe añadir, dándole a _One Vision _ese toque de humor que solo _Queen_ podía tener, burlándose de ellos mismos, ¿estaban de regreso o no? Podían hacer lo quisieran.

* * *

Por fin y tras lo que había parecido una eternidad Hinata pudo compartir el culpable placer de tener a toda su familia reunida para cenar en la mesa del comedor, sonriéndole en todo momento a Naruto, ya habiendo perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había pensado para sí misma en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, cierto, _Queen_ aún no terminaba la grabación y construcción de este nuevo álbum pese a todo el tiempo que habían pasado en _Múnich_ y Hinata sabía muy bien porque. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai eran buenos hombres, muy dedicados a su trabajo…pero podían convertirse en verdaderos niños cuando estaban en un estudio de grabación, bromeando entre sí, improvisando lo primero que se les viniera a la mente, jugando a tal punto de que al final de cada jornada de cada día apenas y grababan unos segundos de la mezcla final de sus canciones, de ahí que las sesiones de grabación tomaran tanto tiempo. Pero en ese momento nadie quería pensar en eso, Naruto en lo personal no quería pensar en que pronto tendría que regresar a _Múnich_ para terminar de grabar el álbum porque esta estadía en su hogar y junto a su familia era tan solo un breve descanso antes de continuar trabajando, no, por ahora lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar de la exquisita comida de su hermosa esposa a quien adoraba ver feliz y sonriente, y disfrutar de pasar tiempo con sus hijos, intentando que no se creara el vacío que tanto lo aterraba cada vez que estaba lejos de casa; Boruto estaba creciendo demasiado rápido a su entender, ya estaba tomando responsabilidades en su ausencia y Kushina estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela dentro de unos meses, ¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan deprisa y él no lo había visto?

-¿Cómo van las grabaciones?— pregunto Hinata que por cuidar de sus hijos no había podido viajar a _Múnich_ a acompañarlo y verlo trabajar como habría deseado hacer.

-Bien, nos matamos de la risa dentro y fuera del estudio— comento Naruto, intentando no reír ante todos los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente, más le resultó imposible, -pero afortunadamente terminamos de grabar _One Vision_— aquella había sido toda una odisea, pero si habían logrado completar una canción así sin tener idea de lo que hacían o del resultado final, en definitiva podían hacer cualquier cosa.

-Por poco y creyeron no poder lograrlo— rió ella, aun recordando todas las locuras que Naruto le había relatado al llamarla desde _Múnich_, -¿ya comenzaron a grabar _Who Wants to Live Forever_?—curioseo ya que esa era su canción favoritas del nuevo álbum.

-Solo la pista musical— asintió Naruto, halagado por su entusiasmo ante una composición suya, -pero pronto Itachi grabara un demo para hacer correcciones en cuanto al ritmo y el tono— añadió, preparándose para aportar todas las ideas posibles ya que la canción había sido idea suya.

_Who Wants To Live Forever _había sido escrita por Naruto, él había compuesto casi toda la canción salvo por las correcciones y aportes que había recibido de sus amigos en el estudio de grabación, tenía una voz maravillosa…pero no quería que la versión para la película _Highlander_ llevara su voz sino que solo la de Itachi. Ahora que habían acordado que todas las canciones que crearan pertenecerían a la banda y no a ellos individualmente, la convivencia en el estudio de grabación era más amena, ya no discutían por todo pero eso no significaba que no se gritaran entre si ya que en la última discusión Sasuke había arrojado una televisión por la ventana de la habitación del hotel y no era ninguna broma. Mas aunque hubieran llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a las ganancias, al momento de grabar seguían discutiendo porque quien había ideado la canción tenía una visión de cómo quería que se hicieran las cosas y todos los demás debían acatar sus instrucciones como había hecho Itachi al componer _One Vision _siendo que la canción había sido idea de Sasuke, pero siendo tan perfeccionista como Itachi es que Naruto estaba decidido a tomar la batuta en la próxima sesión de grabación, de hecho ya le había pedido a Sai que desempolvara el contrabajo que no tocaba desde la grabación de _A Night At The Opera_. En medio de todos estos pensamientos hilarantes sobre la poca seria rutina de trabajo de la banda en el estudio de grabación así como el orden en que grabarían las canciones que restaban; no pasó desapercibido para el Uzumaki como Kushina tomaba la cuchara para proceder a comer el postre ahora que la cena había acabado.

-Espera— detuvo Naruto, sosteniendo la pequeña mano de Kushina entre las suyas, tomando por ella un poco de helado con la cuchara, ayudándola a comer, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio. -Mi hermosa niña— adulo, besándole la frente.

Cruzando las manos a la altura de su mentón, Hinata contemplo aquel enternecedor cuadro con ojos soñadores, como si todo fuera parte de un lienzo inverosímil porque lo era, jamás en su vida habría pensado que se podría ser tan feliz, pero lo era. Sonriendo, Hinata envolvió su brazo alrededor de Boruto que le dirigió una sonrisa, igual de feliz que ella por su presente, recibiendo a cambio un beso en la frente. ¿Se podía pedir más?, ¿es que acaso se podía ser más feliz? No, su vida era perfecta, no necesitaba de nada, ya lo tenía todo para ser feliz.

* * *

Luego de comprobar que Daisuke y Sarada dormían profundamente como un par de angelitos, Sakura se dirigió hacia el estudio de grabación donde se encontraba su esposo, abriendo la puerta muy lentamente para no emitir ruido algún o molestarlo en su trabajo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al verlo trabajar con tanta seriedad, sentado ante la mezcladora de sonido, vistiendo cómodamente un par de jeans azul oscuro—casi negros—zapatillas deportivas blancas y una playera negra sin mangas, con su rebelde cabello azabache azulado ligeramente despeinado como siempre y con el flequillo enmarcando ambos lados de su rostro mientras negaba para sí, revisando sus propios apuntes. Como si se supiera observado, y así era, Sasuke alzo la vista de su intento de composición—como el definía al montón de papeles a su alrededor—, volteando a ver a Sakura que le sonrió desde la puerta antes de ingresar, sabiendo que no lo interrumpía en lo absoluto, es más, él siempre le permitía interrumpirlo ya que siempre le brindaba aun mayor inspiración. Se veía radiante en un sencillo top negro de escote redondo que resaltaba favorecedoramente su figura bajo una elegante chaqueta gris oscuro estampada en decenas de pequeños lunares ligeramente más claros haciendo parecer como si la tela brillara contra la luz, con borde de las mangas y el dobladillo interior de la chaqueta adornados por un margen negro, pantalones rojo claro y botines negros de tacón, con una cadena de oro de la que pendía un dije en forma de flor de cerezo y su corto cabello rosado cayendo sobre sus hombros para enmarcar su rostro, situándose de pie tras él para analizar superficialmente su trabajo con la mirada.

-¿Planeas dormir un poco?— pregunto Sakura inevitablemente divertida al verlo tan concentrado en componer, algo que podía llevar toda la noche en el peor de los casos.

-Si, solo quiero avanzar un poco más en la letra— tranquilizo Sasuke, alzando su rostro hacia el de ella, masajeándose las sienes, cansado más intentando no admitirlo y darse por vencido.

-_A Kind of Magic— _leyó ella en voz alta, compartiendo una cómplice sonrisa ladina con su esposo. -_One dream, one soul, one prize, one goal, one golden glance of what should be; It's a kind of magic_— canto melodiosamente, ya pudiendo imaginar a Itachi y su poderosa voz convirtiendo a aquella canción en magia pura, -_one shaft of light that shows the way, no mortal man can win this day_— casi podía sentir el ritmo de la batería impreso en la letra, era algo maravilloso. -_The bell that rings inside your mind, It's a challenging the doors of time, It's a kind of magic_— completo mientras sonreía como una niña, fascinada por las palabras que componían la letra y que generaban emociones inmediatas.

Por supuesto que Sakura no era una cantante profesional ni nada parecido, por lo que continuamente se encontraba protestando ante los incesantes intentos de Sasuke que quería hacer que se presentara junto a _Queen_ en el escenario desde hace años, sin éxito; Sakura tenía un alma bella y llena de música al igual que una voz digna de elogios, algo que el propio Itachi afirmaba desde la primera vez en que la había oído cantar y de hecho muchas veces le brindaba su ayuda a Sasuke en la composición de las letras de las canciones de _Queen_ para intentar imaginar cómo sonaría la letra con el sorprendente vibrato de Itachi que era barítono sin importar que el tono de Sakura fuera el de una mezzosoprano, solo que ni ella misma lo creía ya que nunca había entrenado su voz salvo por las ocasiones en que había participado del coro de su escuela en su adolescencia. Cuando Sakura cantaba, Sasuke sentía como si el mundo se detuviera por completo, haciéndolo olvidarse de que existía un mundo y una realidad fuera del melodioso sonido de su voz, única y enteramente concentrado en ella que cantaba como una sirena y que espantaba su mal humor así como las pesadillas de Daisuke y Sarada que tenían el honor de oírla cantar cada día la misma dulce canción de cuna. Releyendo el texto superficialmente, Sakura negó para si con una sonrisa, preguntándose interiormente ¿Cómo es que un hombre que le había escrito una canción de amor a su auto podía componer algo tan hermoso? Sasuke podía ser un completo imbécil a veces, pero a veces también tenía su lado sensible, claro que lo exteriorizaba muchísimo menos, ocultándose bajo esa faceta de casanova arrogante, pero ella podía ver su corazón bajo esa mascara porque lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

-Sasuke, esto es hermoso— elogio Sakura sinceramente, impresionada porque estar encerrado en ese estudio le permitiera crear una composición tan bella.

-Solo cuando tú cantas— minimizo Sasuke observándola intensamente, haciéndola sonrojar y bajar la mirada. -Pero no se me ocurre como continuarla, no tengo idea— podía tener muy buenas ideas pero si no encontraba un cierre apropiado, no podría terminar la canción.

-¿Te molesta si...?— consulto ella dejando inconclusa su pregunta, señalando la letra a medio terminar.

-Adelante— consintió el Uchiha, entregándole el lápiz, confiando ciegamente en su criterio y buen gusto como siempre.

Este no era tan solo un nuevo álbum para _Queen_, la banda se había comprometido a crear la banda sonora para la película _Highlander_ y no faltarían a su compromiso, de hecho iban muy bien; Naruto había escrito _Who Wants To Live Forever_, Itachi Pr_incess Of The Universe _y Sai _On Year Of Love_, todo marchaba bien…excepto que él tenía una idea en la mente para una canción que a su vez bautizara el álbum, pero que no conseguía desarrollar como quería, y no, esta vez no iba a perder el tiempo dejando inconclusa la letra hasta Dios sabe cuándo, ya había hecho eso con la canción _Sheer Heart Attack _que debería haber pertenecido al álbum homónimo y no a _News of the World_ como había sucedido, toda una vergüenza en su caso, no esta vez tenía que terminar la letra y mejor todavía si Sakura brindaba su ayuda, ella siempre tenía buenas ideas, como el concepto creativo de _I Want To Break Free_, por ejemplo. Inclinándose sobre la mezcladora de sonido, Sakura intento no dejarse perturbar ni inquietar por la intensa mirada de Sasuke que la observaba como si ella pudiera hacer nacer un nuevo éxito con tan solo desearlo, no era tan simple…pero tampoco era precisamente complicado terminar la letra de la canción, claro que Sakura no sabía de qué trataba la película _Highlander_ pero en ese momento escribió las palabras que estaba segura Itachi habría escrito de estar en su lugar, empatizando con su pensamiento pacifista y poético, su actitud dramática….no es que ella pensase así, no, pero pasar tanto tiempo junto a Itachi tenía sus beneficios, por lo que en cuestión de minutos creyó haber escrito algo lo suficientemente coherente como para ser la continuación de la letra, contando con la aprobación de Sasuke, claro.

-_The waiting seems eternity, the day will dawn of sanity, It's a kind of magic_— canto Sakura, intentando alcanzar las notas más parecidas a las que lograría Itachi, limitada por obvias razones, -luego se repite otra vez; _It's a kind of magic_— explico a Sasuke, siguiendo el ritmo de la letra con el movimiento del lápiz, _-there can be only one, this rage that lasts a thousand years, will soon be gone_— llego al final, pensando como continuar la letra, casi teniendo las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

-_This flame that burns inside of me, I'm hearing secret harmonies— _improviso Sasuke repentinamente, apenas y dándole tiempo a Sakura de transcribir sus palabras. -_The bell that rings inside your mind, Is challenging the doors of time_— continuo, pensando en las palabras apropiadas mientras Sakura escribía todo se pie a su lado.

-_It's a kind of magic_— completaron ambos, siguiendo lo que ella había escrito sobre el papel.

Armonizando sus voces entre sí de forma inconsciente, ambos encontraron sus miradas, riendo inevitablemente antes de seguir aportando ideas entre sí para terminar la letra, mas Sasuke sabía que no era el tiempo que pasaba en el estudio lo que le permitía componer, estar junto a su familia y en casa era su mayor inspiración, no solo para él sino para _Queen_, porque todos eran una familia, separados ya eran estrellas brillantes pero juntos, resplandecían como nadie.

* * *

Como siempre en su rutina cotidiana, Ino fue la primera integrante de la familia Yamanaka en levantarse sin necesidad de alarma o ayuda alguna gracias a todos los años que llevaba siendo toda una ama de casa, en silencio y preparándolo todo en la cocina, encendiendo el fuego de la estufa para hervir el agua mientras cortaba diferentes frutas para preparar el desayuno de sus hijos, alzando la mirada hacia el reloj por encima del refrigerador para asegurarse de no perder el tiempo, contando los minutos que tenía para terminar de preparar el desayuno, despertar a sus hijos, ayudarlos a vestirse y luego acompañarlos a la escuela…si, contaba con tiempo de sobra si tenía suerte. La Yamanaka vestía un holgado pantalón de dormir gris claro y una simple camiseta verde oscuro—que años atrás le había pertenecido a su esposo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarla que al final Sai había aceptado compartirla con ella—, con su largo cabello rubio cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, devorando un trozo de manzana en medio de su maternal labor, tarareando ligeramente la letra de su canción favorita; _You're My Best Friend_. En ese preciso momento, sorprendiéndola a tal punto que por un momento sintió como si fuese a gritar a todo pulmón de la impresión, Ino sintió unos protectores brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola por la espalda a la par que una cálida respiración acariciaba el costado de su cuello, haciéndola reír al saber de quien se trataba y que sin importar el paso de los años aun hoy la hacía sentir como una adolescente enamorada que podía ser descubierta por sus padres en algo impropio en cualquier momento, solo que ya era demasiado mayores como para que eso sucediera.

-¡Sai!— rió Ino, inmensamente divertida, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír.

-No desperté junto a ti— contesto Sai, fingiéndose sumamente serio, -sabes cómo detesto eso— regaño como si hablara con una niña que hubiera cometido una falta.

-Oh, créeme, lo sé— sonrió ella con sarcasmo, haciéndose la desentendida.

Manteniendo su expresión aparentemente malhumorada, Sai deslizo sus labios a lo largo del cuello de Ino que intento no reír, fingiéndose indiferente, terminando de picar otra manzana, retándolo con su conducta aparentemente inocente. Desde el día de su matrimonio hasta hoy, la mayor parte del tiempo, Sai estaba muy acostumbrado a ser quien se despertase primero, de hecho en su lejana y muy breve luna de miel había preparado el desayuno cada día especialmente para Ino, aunque nunca podría compararse con ella que tenía las manos de un ángel y la belleza también. Sus hijos poco a poco estaban creciendo y desentendiéndose de ellos, aun eran unos niños pero muy independiente y capaces, tal vez más que la mayoría de los niños de su edad ya que él se ausentaba muy seguidamente de casa con motivo de las grabaciones de _Queen_ en los estudios de grabación, las giras o los conciertos y que muchas veces implicaban semanas o meses lejos de casa…nunca podría perdonarse pasar tanto tiempo lejos de sus hijos a causa de la música, claro que disfrutaba de la experiencia de estar en un escenario pese a su timidez, Itachi siempre lo ayudaba con eso, pero se estaba perdiendo valiosos momentos junto a sus hijos, algo imperdonable, y pasaba demasiado tiempo lejos de Ino pero en ningún momento se le cruzaba por la cabeza asociarse con otra mujer, ¿para que si su corazón ya tenía dueña? Él no era tan banal como Sasuke ni tan soñador como Naruto para hacer algo así. Sin más preámbulos, Sai la cargo en brazos, provocando que chillara de la sorpresa, sentándola sobre la mesa de la cocina, recibiendo una mirada de falsa indignación de su parte.

-Oye...— regaño Ino, golpeándole el pecho sin cuidado alguno, recordándole que no estaban solos.

-Los niños aun duermen— rebatió Sai, sabiendo que es lo que ella iba a utilizar de excusa.

-Sí, pero yo estoy muy ocupada— obvio ella en su defensa, señalando con la mirada el desayuno que aún no terminaba.

-Tenemos cinco minutos— rogó él, abrazándola y haciendo que dudara, lo podía sentir.

-Es muy poco tiempo— intento discutir, rompiendo ligeramente el abrazo, no sabiendo si aceptar ya que el tiempo del que disponían era mínimo.

-Algo podremos hacer— alentó Sai, recostándola sobre la mesa, haciéndola aceptar entre risas.

La banda estaba muy concentrada en la creación de este nuevo álbum, _A Kind of Magic_, pero Sai poco y nada tenía que ver, claro, había aportado ideas y _riffs_ pero no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de grabar ya que había tenido que reducir la duración de sus vacaciones junto a su familia para presentarse en el estudio de grabación, en _Múnich_, no quería estar grabando un nuevo álbum porque para él la música era un pasatiempo, algo divertido que hacer y a lo que podía dedicarse pero no era la razón de su vida como si ocurría con Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto, si estaba en el estudio de grabación y componiendo pese a su propia renuencia lo hacía por Itachi pero todo lo que en verdad quería era pasar tiempo junto a su familia; con sus hijos y su esposa, pero si no tenía otra opción y tenía que ver limitado su tiempo, tendría que encontrar una forma de mantener el equilibrio, y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

_Octubre de 1985/Londres_

En lo que era una muy normal y serena noche—para cualquier persona normal—en su querido hogar, _Garden Lodge_, Itachi y Shisui observaron en silencio la televisión, sentados uno al lado del otro en la sala y en la oscuridad, con la televisión como único medio de iluminación en la que por ahora era la primera oportunidad real de pasar tiempo juntos como pareja ahora que _Queen_ se estaba tomando un breve descanso de grabar _A Kind Of Magic _para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus familias en el caso del resto de los integrantes de _Queen_ y tiempo de pareja en el caso de Itachi que si bien había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Shisui en _Múnich_, no había podido compartir toda la intimidad y ternura que si hubiera deseado de encontrarse a solas como ahora. En el último tiempo era evidente para todos quienes formaban parte de la familia _Queen_ que Itachi había cambiado mucho y sentado seriamente la cabeza en el último tiempo, ya no le apetecía salir de copas a los clubs y pasarse la noche en vela de fiesta en fiesta mientras no se encontraba de gira junto a sus amigos y hermanos, por lo general actualmente prefería quedarse en casa bebiendo champagne y jugando _scrabble_ o al _trivial pursuit _junto a Shisui a quien adoraban sus amigos felinos, todo un honor. La telenovela que habían estado viendo hasta ese momento termino pero justo cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, la transmisión fue interrumpida por un segmento de noticias de última hora y ante lo que Itachi se mostró muy serio, esperando que no se tratara de algo malo hasta que sintió como se le helaba la sangre al ver la fotografía de un conocido suyo aparecer en el reporte.

-_Reto Sunagakure llego a Hollywood al final de los años 40_...— inicio el periodista en un tono formal y solemne.

Mentiría si dijera que no sabía a esas alturas que _Reto Sunagakure_ estaba muerto, había seguido la evolución de su enfermedad a través de las noticias y revistas hasta la fecha con angustia personal al tener que aceptar que una persona con tanto talento tuviera que despedirse de la vida por causa de esa maldita enfermedad…como también le ocurriría a él sin importar la actitud positiva que estuviera manteniendo hasta ahora al aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la esperanza de que surgiera un tratamiento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y el hermético secretismo que mantenía a su alrededor ya que ni siquiera Shisui que se encontraba a su lado sabia de la bomba de relojería que se encontraba en su interior y que lentamente lo estaba matando. Le sorprendía más de lo que era capaz de expresar que alguien como _Reto Sunagakure_ muriera por causa del _SIDA_, como alguien con fortuna y reconocimiento mundial había esperado que él pudiera costear un tratamiento que le permitiera vivir con normalidad pero aparentemente los tratamientos seguían sin ser lo suficientemente viables como para salvar siquiera las vidas de aquellos que tenían el dinero suficiente como para financiar la experimentación de medicación nueva para salvar vidas. Itachi era excelente en la actuación así como en ocultar lo que realmente sentía, era parte de quien era, pero aun así resulto evidente para Shisui que la noticia que estaba sucediendo en esos precisos momentos le había quitado el aliento a su pareja, y él quería hacer algo para ayudarlo o hacerle sentir que estaba ahí para él, evitándole un disgusto o malestar de ser posible, solo que ni siquiera sabía si este hombre; _Reto Sunagakure_, había sido amigo o conocido de Itachi como para que él reaccionara así.

-¿Lo conocías?— pregunto Shisui, no sabiendo que más decir para ayudarlo.

-Si, lo hice— asintió Itachi, volviendo el rostro hacia él, dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

No quería que Shisui se angustiara innecesariamente pensando que él se sentía mal por esta noticia, bueno, si se sentía mal porque alguien como _Reto Sunagakure _no merecía morir a su entender pero Shisui no tenía por qué saberlo, aun no. Reto era una más de las innumerables victimas que padecían _VIH_ y _SIDA _a lo largo del mundo, y que ahora se sumaba a la lista de víctimas fatales, ¿la muerte de un actor famoso era diferente de la de una persona normal? No…pero en cierto modo si ya que en el último comenzaba a tomarse conciencia de la importancia de tomar medidas contra el _SIDA_, desarrollando medicación apropiada que permitiese vivir con el virus ya que hasta hoy no existía ninguna cura, y los tratamientos aún seguían pareciendo demasiado lejanos. Para entonces se habían registrado casi trecientos casos oficiales de _SIDA_ tan solo en el _Reino Unido _y la enfermedad había sido declarada la amenaza más grave para la seguridad del país desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero lo peor es que así como ya había ocurrido y aun ocurría en _Estados Unidos_, los ataques contra los homosexuales se estaban convirtiendo en algo muy serio y preocupante con motivo de la desinformación en torno a que el virus no se daba solo en homosexuales sino que en cualquiera que tuviera sexo sin protección, usara drogas por medio de agujas no esterilizadas o por transfusiones de sangre; es decir que cualquiera podía contagiarse sin saberlo ya que el virus se manifestaba cuando ya no existía vuelta atrás, el _SIDA_ oficialmente era una pandemia pero evidentemente el desconocimiento era aún peor que la enfermedad.

-_Su deterioro físico era evidente cuando apareció hace poco en el lanzamiento promocional..._

Escuchar estas palabras resulto ser un silente puñal que se clavó certera y dolorosamente en el pecho de Itachi, como si vaticinara que algún día fueran a decirse palabras muy similares en su nombre, pero él no lo permitiría, no permitiría que nadie viera su dolor, su angustia o su agonía, nadie seria digno de saber que existía realmente en el corazón de Itachi Akatsuki, él se lo guardaría todo hasta las últimas consecuencias, era una promesa.

* * *

_Fashion Aid por Etiopia/5 de Noviembre de 1985_

De forma sucesiva al impacto que ya había tenido _Live Aid_, se planeó un segundo evento para continuar recaudando dinero por la causa de llevar agua, alimentos y medicamentos a _África_ para los más necesitados, esta vez por medio de un concierto y evento de moda benéfico organizado por Shikamaru Nara en el _Royal Albert Hall_, en _Londres_, un acontecimiento—iniciativa de financiación alternativa y posterior al _Live Aid_—que había sido anunciado como "_la reunión más grande de la moda del Reino Unido_" y a la que se encontraban asistiendo 5.500 personas, contando con la presencia de algunos de los mejores diseñadores del mundo como Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō y Saiken, además de la primer ministra Toka Senju, y músicos como Eiji Shiranui, Dan Kato y Tsunade Senju que habían acaparado todas las miradas en la alfombra roja cantando para dar paso al esperado desfile de modas donde se expusieron diseños de gran belleza modelados por hermosas modelos y glamorosas actrices como Koyuki Kasahana quien entro en escena con un fabulosamente angelical vestido blanco de inspiración rococó, de hombros caídos, mangas abullonadas de encaje, escote corazón ligeramente rebajado y amplia falda que daba la impresión de usar miriñaque, guirnalda de diamantes alrededor de su cuello y con su largo cabello azul peinado en seductores rizos adornados por una corona de flores hecha de margaritas y lirios a juego con el enorme ramo que sostenía mientras caminaba junto al hombre que inconsciente o conscientemente acaparaba los aplausos y los flashes de las cámaras en elegantes pantalones negros de seda con fajín blanco, chaqueta militar de cuero negro con hombreras plateada y medallas a juego con el torso descubierto y su largo cabello ébano recogido en su característica coleta; Itachi Akatsuki.

Como organizador del evento, Shikamaru había considerado que la presencia de Itachi era imprescindible en el evento, no solo porque _Queen_ había sido la banda que más había triunfado con el concierto de _Live Aid _en el estadio de _Wembley_ sino porque Itachi era un icono de la moda, alguien que rompía con todos los esquemas y creaba sus propias tendencias; "_me visto para matar, pero con buen gusto_" declaraba él con orgullo como el autor intelectual de los exagerados disfraces de _Queen_, innumerables atuendos hechos de spandex con destellos, cuero y piel. Aunque Itachi prefería los escenarios por lo acostumbrado que estaba a ser el centro de atención, ser uno más de los modelos en aquella pasarela le resultaba interesante, era un experiencia completamente nueva vestir su elegante chaqueta militar luciendo serio en lugar de siendo un payaso junto a sus amigos y hermanos, por lo que para aligerar el ambiente simulo una muda carcajada en cuanto Koyuki Kasahana, la hermosa actriz que interpretaba el papel de novia se situó a su lado envolviendo su brazo alrededor del suyo, fingiéndose posesiva e infantil, justo lo que a él le encantaba tanto. Koyuki era encantadora, tanto alegre como divertida, un alma noble que había aceptado presentarse en el evento sin la menor duda si así se conseguía recaudar más dinero para quienes más lo necesitaba, sumando las instituciones beneficias a su cargo con tal de ser de ayuda, algo admirable tanto para Shikamaru como para Itachi que se sentía profundamente honrado por poder caminar en esa pasarela junto a ella, deteniéndose al final de esta para compartir un beso teatral para las cámaras y el público para luego sonreírse como buenos amigos.

Junto a sus hermanos y como _Queen_, Itachi estaba sobradamente acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y a recibir aplausos, por lo que caminar por una pasarela de moda no era tan aterrador y que la audiencia que lo veía era menos cuantiosa y no venían tan solo a verlo a él a quien le temblaban las piernas de los nervios ante la sola idea de fallar y que reverencio al público en cuanto el desfile comenzó a llegar a su fin…pero, sin resignarse a ser una figura de cartón en cuadro perfecto sino un gato salvaje, el Akatsuki recibió encantado el enorme ramo de flores que Koyuki había estado cargando hasta ese momento, volteando a verla reír mientras avanzaba por la pasarela con un propósito firme, jugando con el público sin soltar el ramo que fue desmenuzando parte por parte, arrojando flores a la multitud encantada que no ceso de aplaudir al ver que como siempre se robaba todo escenario que pisara. Divertido y emocionado, Itachi regreso junto a Koyuki quien siguiéndole el juego brinco a sus brazos, siendo elevada del suelo como una princesa de cuento, riendo y disfrutando de sus locuras en todo momento como buena actriz…debía reconocerlo, no podría haber encontrado mejor compañera de escenario que ella, eso y la versión femenina de su mejor amigo que esperaba no volvería a vestirse de mujer o comenzarían a dudar de su sexualidad aún más de lo que ya lo hacían, partiendo por Sakura, cabe añadir. En cuanto la música de orquesta dejo de sonar, la multitud estalló en aplausos para todos los participantes mientras ambos caminaban por la pasarela tomados de la mano y sonriéndose, oportunidad que Koyuki no desperdicio para aproximar su rostro hacia el de él con complicidad.

-Muchas gracias, Itachi, fue una experiencia maravillosa— susurro la peliazul con una permanente y radiante sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera.

-No, gracias a ti, Koyuki— corrigió Itachi, honrado por caminar de la mano con semejante mujer y actriz. -Si quieres casarte algún día, búscame, soltero o no, me casare contigo— sugirió con inocente coquetería, disfrutando de bromear como de costumbre.

-Estoy casada, Itachi— aclaro Koyuki, divertida, sacándole un jadeo dramático al Akatsuki quien temió haberla ofendido, -pero lo recordare cuando me divorcie, o me aburra- añadió pícaramente, siguiéndole gustosamente el juego y haciéndolo reír en el proceso.

En un último acto dramático mientras descendían las luces, Itachi arrojo el aun prominente ramo de flores a la audiencia que chillón de emoción mientras Koyuki ejecutaba una reverencia en agradecimiento, intentando no desmayarse de la risa, extasiada de alegría por esta maravillosa noche cargada de emociones. Pero por supuesto que esto no termino ahí ya que Itachi continuo haciendo sus locuras en tanto Shikamaru Nara apareció en el escenario para dar su agradecimiento a todos los presentes, o intentándolo más bien mientras ya que el Akatsuki comenzó a perseguirlo para abrazarlo y hacerle cosquillas en cuanto lo vio, antes de darse por vencido y comportarse como un caballero ante el público presente.

Había que vivir lo más posible e Itachi sí que sabía cómo hacerlo.

* * *

**PD: ¡Lo hice! **Les confesare queridos míos que **por poco y pensé que no podría iniciar esta historia**, solo tenia pensamientos desordenados en mi cabeza y no podia concentrarme, de hecho **tenia pensado iniciar la historia hace una semana pero no pude hacerlo por falta de inspiración, por lo que ruego que perdonen a este pobre intento de escritora :3 **Al igual que ocurrió con "**Bohemian Rhapsody: La Historia de Queen**" **esta historia es un homenaje de mi parte hacia el gran Freddie Mercury** a quien admiro de todo corazón, **así como a Roger Taylor**, **Brian May** y **John Deacon** por su gran contribución al mundo de la música :3 Esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd**, a **Arella96**, a **DULCECITO311**, a **Regina Alba Blossom**, a **Em Gi love**, a **Hiei Vegeta Uchiha Ackerman**, a **Roder**, a **Thjaro**, a **WendySxS**, a **jane94**, a **jorge1barre2jacome**, a **Fanaticasailormoon** y a **milly loca** **:3 **besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki/Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury/Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-**Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-**Shisui Uchiha como Jim Hutton

**-**Izumo Kamizuki como Reinhold Mack

**-**Shikamaru Nara como Bob Geldof

**-**Baru Uchiha como David (esposo de Mary)

**-**Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

**-**Sarada Uchiha como Rory Eleanor Taylor

**-**Boruto Uzumaki como James "Jimmy" May

**-**Kushina Uzumaki como Louisa May

**-**Inojin Yamanaka como Robert Deacon

**-**Inoichi Yamanaka como Michael Deacon

**-**Miyuki Yamanaka como Laura Deacon

**-**Shin Yamanaka como Joshua Deacon

**-**Chōjūrō Kirigakure como Elton John

**-**Koyuki Kazahana como Jane Seymour

-Reto Sunagakure como Rock Hudson

-Hagoromo Otsutsuki como Martin Luther King

**Diferencias y Curiosidades:**

**One Vision:** **posterior a su desempeño en el Live Aid, Queen se sumergió en la grabación de un nuevo álbum en los estudios Musicland en Múnich** bajo la dirección del ingeniero y productor Reinhold Mack con quien ya habían trabajado en los álbumes The Game, Hot Space y The Works, **el ultimo en llegar al estudio fue John Deacon quien tuvo que interrumpir sus vacaciones con su familia**. **La canción One Vision fue idea de Roger Taylor inspirándose en el discurso de Martin Luther King pronunciado en 1963**, **y la grabación del video musical corresponde a una serie de grabaciones que se hicieron con el consentimiento de la banda para documentar su trabajo**. **Durante la grabación del nuevo álbum** en Múnich, **Jim Hutton acompaño a Freddie y de hecho se le puede ver en varias escenas del vídeo y del documental**.

**A Kind Of Magic:** la canción **fue escrita por Roger Taylor y bautiza el álbum homónimo de Queen lanzado en junio de 1986 y que a su vez fue banda sonora de la película Highlander**. Si bien la canción A Kind Of Magic no figuro como una de mis favoritas en sus inicios, hoy me encanta, por lo que **quise mostrar una escena de como pudo ser su creación, mas no significa que la canción haya surgido como yo lo represento**. **Para la voz de Sakura (Dominique) cantando A Kind of Magic**, **me inspire en la cantante Sharon den Adele de la banda **de metal sinfónico **"Within Temptation"**, **mi banda favorita después de Queen**, ya que al igual que Freddie Mercury, Sharon ha declarado en múltiples entrevistas no haber recibido instrucción ni clases de canto sino que practico por su cuenta desde que era niña, imitando las canciones que escuchaba en la radio e inspirándose en cantantes como Janis Joplin.

**Fashion Aid For Ethiopia:** **fue un concierto benéfico posterior al Live Aid**, fue organizado también por Bob Geldof por la causa de la hambruna en África y que **reunió a grandes exponentes de la música como George Michael, Boy George y Madonna, así como a grandes diseñadores del mundo a un desfile de modas entre cuyos nombres figuran David Emmanuel**, **quien creo el vestido de novia de la princesa Diana**. **Freddie Mercury fue invitado al evento y modelo en la pasarela junto a la hermosa actriz Jane Seymour que hizo el papel de novia**, hasta hoy se afirma que así como ocurrió en Wembley, Freddie se robo el espectáculo por su teatralidad que puede corroborarse en los vídeos que aun se conservan del evento y en que incluso se le ve bromeando con Bob Geldof.

**Rock Hudson y el SIDA:** para fines de 1985, **el mundo se sobresalto con la muerte del actor Rock Hudson quien se convirtió en la cara visible del VIH y SIDA en ese entonces, la enfermedad fue declarada oficialmente como pandemia pero los tratamientos que permitirían vivir con el virus del SIDA no surgirían sino hasta mediados de los años 90, posterior a la muerte de Freddie Mercury**. **Actrices de la talla de Elizabeth Taylor** p**ropiciaron múltiples campañas para concientizar a la gente del riesgo de la enfermedad y detener los ataques homofóbicos que surgieron** por causa de la desinformación. **Freddie Mercury conoció a Rock Hudson** y según se ve en el documental "**Freddie Mercury: The Great Pretender**", **la muerte de Rock Hudson habría concientizado a Mercury de los peligros de la promiscuidad para fines de 1985 cuando aun no se hacia la prueba para saber si tenia VIH positivo, pero ya lo suponía**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Esta es una secuela del fic "Bohemian Rhapsody: La Historia de Queen" que ****narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen** , esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury** , **Roger Taylor** , **Brian May** y **John Deacon** , **al igual que su actual gerente ****Jim Beach** , y en los documentales " **Queen: Days of Our Lives** " y " **Freddie Mercury: The Great Pretender** ". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y / o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta** . Les sugiero escuchar " **Living On My Own** " del álbum solista de Freddie Mercury**Mr. Bad Guy** de 1985, " **Too Much Love Will Kill You** " del álbum **Made In Heaven** de 1995, " **Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon** " del álbum **A Night At The Opera** de 1975, " **In The Lap Of The Gods-Revisited** " del álbum **Sheer Heart Atacck** de 1974 y " **Tear It Up** " del álbum **The Woks** de 1984.

* * *

_Club Henderson's,_ _Berlín_

Ante la creación de su nuevo álbum en _Múnich_, _Alemania _y para celebrar de toda la inspiración que la banda sentía tras las renovadas energías que les había traído su presentación el _Live Aid_, Itachi había orquestado una celebración sin par para marcar presencia en la esfera global, una especie de caída del Imperio Romano representada a través de un desmesurado baile en blanco y negro de 50.000 libras en el club _Hendersons_, uno de los clubs favoritos de Itachi de su anterior estadía en _Múnich_. ¿Qué no podía decirse de la fiesta? Naruto disfrazado de bruja, Hinata de una versión algo inocente de gatubela, Sakura vistiendo un elegante esmoquin y gafas de sol, Sasuke nuevamente vestido como una sexy colegiala, Sai e Ino eran los únicos ausentes ya que preferían estar con su familia por lo que quedaban disculpados de ipso facto, pero eso era el plato suave de la fiesta, el plato fuerte—como un reflejo de la alocada fiesta en Nueva Orleans en 1978—eran enanos, drag queens, bottom-less, top-less…todo eso y más era el incomparable cuadro que podía observarse al interior del club, una imagen conformada tanto por amigos y conocidos como por artistas que entretenían la fiesta a tal punto de que si se entraba inocente, se salía con los ojos abiertos de par en par de la incredulidad como si fueran platos, o por los menos ese era el lema. No era de extrañar que el club estuviera lleno, todos querían estar en las fiestas de _Queen_, incluso Izumo Kamizuki—si ingeniero de sonido en las grabaciones, y su esposa Shizune Kato estaban entre los invitados especiales, cortesía de Itachi por supuesto. Incluso Kakashi estaba disfrazado de una exuberante mujer aristocrática, ¿podía existir algo más descabellado y alucinante?

Aunque quien acaparaba las miradas por completo como el anfitrión de la fiesta y siendo extravagante como siempre sin importar que ya no fuera un adolescente era Itachi quien vestía sus dramáticas mallas arlequinas blancas estampadas en rombos negros y suspensores bajo su fiel y elegante chaqueta militar de cuero negro decorada con hombreras plateadas, e impolutos guantes blancos cubriendo sus manos, permanentemente acompañado por Izumi quien vestía como una colegia de _St. Trinian _con blusa blanca, corta falta negra plisada hasta los muslos, calcetas blancas así como zapatos y moños negros que sostenían su cabello peinado en un par de inocentes coletas y corbata negra a rayas gris oscuro, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento estando al lado de Itachi que le susurraba una que otra locura de manera cómplice cuando nadie los estaba viendo, haciéndola reír. Quien también compartía protagonismo—a momentos, ya que intentaba pasar desapercibido lo mejor posible, por voluntad propia—era Shisui quien vestía un elegante esmoquin negro con el saco decorado por un bello bordado de lentejuelas en los costados, pequeño corbatín negro, camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros, con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro por fascinación y sorpresa entremezcladas, intentando no perderse en medio de la celebración, manteniéndose junto a Itachi en todo momento…Shisui no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona bien educada, no sabía de buenos modales ni cómo comportarse en fiestas o eventos elegantes, eso no quería decir que fuera grosero, en lo absoluto, pero sí que necesitaba de ayuda e Itachi se mostraba permanentemente solicito a guiarlo, apenas y soltándole el brazo como si fuera un perrito sentado en el asiento de enfrente de un auto, asegurándose de que no se perdiera.

Pero por supuesto que no todo podía ser solo celebración y despilfarro, la fiesta no era solo para divertirse y pasarla bien, por supuesto que ese era el enfoque principal pero además de ello también contribuía una colaboración de _Queen_ para con Itachi en lo que sería el rodaje del vídeo musical de la canción _Living On My Own _de su álbum solista _Mr Bad Guy_, ¿no era maravilloso? Todo era simplemente perfecto.

* * *

¿Qué podía hacer una persona estando ebria? Esa era una pregunta curiosa y que tenía diferentes respuestas e interpretaciones variando de persona a persona, Itachi en lo personal siempre elegía no beber demasiado porque cuando se embriagaba siempre cometía locuras, o por lo menos se mantenía sobrio cuando tenía que trabajar, ya sea presentando en el escenario o bien estando de gira o en el estudio de grabación, ese ambiente era sagrado para él, pero la noche anterior había sido una fiesta, otra alocada fiesta como no había vivido una en mucho tiempo y por lo que no había contado los tragos que había bebido uno tras otro, menos que Shisui cabe mencionar ya que el Uchiha era la voz de su conciencia desde que había entrado en su vida. Un torbellino de recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Itachi; la fiesta, las bromas con sus amigos, Izumi a quien había besado, había bailado con Shisui, y luego habían regresado al apartamento, ingresando al cuarto entre besos para luego…sintiendo como si se le partiera la cabeza por la resaca que lo hizo quejarse contra la almohada, Itachi lucho por abrir los ojos ante los recuerdos que venían a su mente, alargando el brazo hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, el lado que siempre ocupaba Shisui, encontrándolo vacío a la par que escuchaba la llave del baño. Como si le arrojasen un balde de agua encima, Itachi se sentó sobre la cama, reparando en que se encontraba desnudo debajo de las sabanas, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior que ahora venían a su mente solo le dieron a entender una cosa. Shisui emergió del baño, bufando por lo bajo, mas despierto luego de tomar una ducha, estirándose como un gatito y sonriéndole a Itachi sentado sobe la cama y que por fin había despertado.

-Shisui…- llamo Itachi, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, cerrando los ojos por un momento, serenando la tormenta de ideas en su mente.

-¿Qué pasa?— inquirió él, tranquilo como siempre, sentándose sobre el borde del colchón y observándolo lentamente.

-¿Qué hicimos?—pregunto el Akatsuki directamente, aun sin alzar la mirada, masajeándose las sienes para justificar que no encontrara su mirada con la de él.

-Lo que siempre hacemos—contesto Shisui con absoluta normalidad, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. —¿Ocurre algo malo?—pregunto, confundido por el comportamiento de Itachi.

-No, solo siento que todo me da vueltas —negó el parsi, alzando la mirada con una amorosa sonrisa, inclinando ligeramente su rostro hacia el suyo, disfrutando de tenerlo a su lado, —¡no volveré a beber!—declaro con aparente solemnidad, prometiéndose mentalmente intentar cumplir lo mejor posible con esa promesa.

-Ya veremos—menciono el Uchiha sencillamente, divertido y no sabiendo si creerle.

No es que no quisiera creer en la palabra de Itachi, pero era raro que una persona con resaca prometiera no beber y lo cumpliera, no lo decía por sí mismo sino por experiencia de personas a quienes conocía, él disfrutaba de la tranquilidad por lo que tal vez—no lo recordaba con seguridad—se había embriagado en una o dos oportunidades siendo un adolescente, pero no más, no era su estilo ni le placía afrontar las consecuencias. Terminando colocarse la playera del pijama, Shisui pensó en que preparar para desayunar, no le dejaría esa labor a Itachi, quería comer no llegar al hospital envenenado…amaba a Itachi, pero por Dios que la cocina no era su fuerte ni lo seria nunca, cantaba como un ángel pero no tenía el talento de una ama de casa, por otro lado a él no le molestaba cocinar en lo absoluto, había aprendido a desempeñarse en múltiples materias desde que tenía memoria a causa de la austera vida de sus padres en Irlanda donde todos sus hermanos y él habían tenido que aprender a trabajar desde su adolescencia para ayudar a pagar las deudas, así que habían muy pocas cosas que no pudiera hacer. Masajeándose las sienes, Itachi fingió lo mejor posible que todo estaba bien, intentando mantener a Shisui lo más ajeno que le fue posible del peligro que rondaba si en efecto—como él pensaba en base a sus recuerdos y su estado de desnudez que no tardo en solucionar, recogiendo su ropa interior del suelo—habían tenido sexo sin protección, algo que había evitado laboriosamente desde el primer día porque correr un riesgo en su situación significaba una condena de muerte...pero tal vez no había sucedido nada, tal vez todo solo eran imaginaciones suyas y en cuyo caso Shisui no tenía por qué saber nada, no soportaría preocuparlo.

-¿Desayunamos?—pregunto Shisui amablemente en caso de que él no tuviera hambre producto de la resaca.

-Si, iré enseguida—contesto Itachi con una ligera sonrisa y emprendiendo rumbo al baño de inmediato, revolviéndose el cabello.

Acostumbrado como siempre a los cambios de humor de Itachi que pasaba de ser un respetable músico a un niño consentido en cosa de segundos, Shisui solo negó para sí, encogiéndose de hombros mientras abandonaba el dormitorio y se dirigía hacia la cocina del departamento para preparar el desayuno, bien podría recurrir a la ayuda de Tenma que siempre viajaba con ellos tanto como el cocinero de Itachi como su gran amigo, pero prefería sorprender a Itachi preparando algo por su propia cuenta. Cuando Itachi ingreso en el baño, su primer acto fue lavarse la cara para quitarse la maldita resaca que le nublaba el juicio y le impedía pensar, esperando a que Shisui abandonara la habitación o dándole tiempo de hacerlo más bien, manteniendo la mirada baja y apartada de su reflejo hasta oír sus pasos en la cocina, lejos de él, solo entonces el Akatsuki alzo su mirada para observar su reflejo. Se sentía como el peor ser humano que pudiera existir, sentía el peso del universo entero cernirse sobre sus hombros de forma abismal por causa de un maldito impulso cometido estando ebrio; sexo sin protección, en su estado, ¿en qué diablos había estado pensando? Bueno, evidentemente no había estado pensando, ese era el punto…Dios, el alcohol iba a ser su perdición, ya había cometido locuras en aquella ocasión en que había subido ebrio al escenario durante la gira por _Nueva Zelanda_, y Shisui…por Dios, si lo había contagiado no podría perdonárselo nunca en la vida, debería haber tomado toda las precauciones pero había estado tan ebrio que por lo visto no había pensado, solo había sentido y vivido, y ahora eso nuevamente traería consecuencias, positivas o negativas pero las traería.

Aborreciendo su reflejo o más bien lo que representaba, Itachi bajo la mirada, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. _Que sea un error_, deseo Itachi, esperando que Shisui estuviera libre de la misma condena que él, _que sea un error_…

* * *

_1986_

Como músicos y tras el reciente lanzamiento de su álbum _A Kind of Magic_, los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ sabían que había llegado el momento de regresar a los escenarios para conquistar al público en la que habría de ser su primera gira tras la promoción del álbum _The Works_, no sería la primera vez que subirían a un escenario desde entonces, además de su presentación en el _Live Aid _en el estadio de _Wembley_, habían sido invitados a actuar en el festival de Rock de _Montreux_ donde ya habían probado que estaban listos para volver a los escenarios y las giras, por lo que los cuatro se encontraban reunidos en la sala de _Garden Lodge_, acompañados por Kakashi que bolígrafo en mano se encargaba de tomar nota de cualquier por menor a tener en cuenta, ya fueran requerimientos o planes concretos. Hasta ahora la nueva gira que tenían en mente estaba bautizada como _Magic Tour_., pero aunque todos se mostraban genuinamente emocionados—en diferentes niveles, obviamente—por volver a los escenarios, la idea central era obra de Itachi quien tenía en mente presentarse en lugares en los que nunca antes había estado, quería ir por la gente, quería hacer que la música diera la vuelta al mundo y a su entender ese era el motivo perfecto por el que conocer nuevos lugares, porque de ser por él perfectamente hubiera visitado _Rusia_ y _China_ hace ya mucho tiempo, antes no les había prestado la suficiente atención y era una verdadera lástima porque ahora tal vez no le quedara mucho tiempo del cual disfrutar amenamente, pero el tiempo que le quedaba deseaba emplearlo lo mejor posible y tanto como pudiera, los cuatro querían hacerlo.

-Tengo en mente una gira un tanto diferente, quiero abarcar un lugar nuevo— planteo Itachi, dándole un trago a su vaso con agua para aclararse la garganta.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Itachi?—curioseo Naruto, no sabiendo si lamentar hacer aquella pregunta teniendo en cuenta quien era su amigo.

-_Hungría_, más específicamente _Budapest_—contesto el parsi esperando miradas de incredulidad y felicitación más en su lugar todo se tornó en un incómodo silencio que casi lo hizo sentir como un condenado ante la guillotina. —¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿Por qué esas caras?—cuestiono como un niño regañado, esbozando un ligero puchero ante sus miradas.

-No sé si lo recuerdas, Itachi, pero hay una guerra—obvio Sasuke con disgusto ya que aborrecía pensar que otros se encontraban oprimidos bajo una tiranía en tanto ellos gozaban de libertad.

-No oficial, pero guerra al fin y al cabo—asintió Sai, igualmente incomodo ante tal panorama, o más bien no sabiendo que o como pensar al respecto.

-Dudo que se nos permita presentarnos—menciono el Uzumaki, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón de ser posible.

-Pues a mí me da igual, quiero ir—insistió el Akatsuki con el tono de voz de un niño berrinchudo, lo que los hizo entornar los ojos. —Soy joven, aun, hay cosas que quiero hacer antes de estar en silla de ruedas—obvio con una divertida carcajada al decir esto último, resultándole irrisorio imaginarse moviéndose por el escenario en un vehículo tan poco glamoroso. —Vamos, será divertido, ¿sí?—rogó con ojitos de cachorro como último recurso.

Escuchando las palabras de Itachi es que Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se dieron cuenta de que increíblemente habían conseguido olvidar o ignorar de forma inconsciente el hecho de que Itachi no estaba bien como parecía, era tal la estrategia de su amigo y hermano de centrarse en trabajar, componer y hacer giras con tanta vehemencia en tanto pudiera que eso les había impedido pensar por completo en cómo se sentía Itachi, en su salud…¿era por eso que había tomado la decisión de guardar silencio?, ¿para vivir y no pensar en nada más? Pues daba resultado, tanto que en ese momento los tres se sintieron miserables por no haberle preguntado al menos una vez en todo ese tiempo como se sentía, pero entonces recordaron que Itachi les había pedido que no lo hicieran, que no le tuvieran lastima o demasiada preocupación, que él estaba bien lidiando con aquello por su cuenta. Sentado a la mesa, de brazos cruzados, Kakashi esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver a Sasuke, Naruto y Sai brevemente cabizbajos; Itachi no les había pedido nada al momento de confesar su diagnóstico salvo que mantuvieran en silencio que era _VIH_ positivo y que como una consideración se centraran de lleno en el trabajo que es todo lo que él quería hacer, y por supuesto que presentarse en un lugar como _Budapest_ implicaría transportar toneladas de equipos de sonidos y demás para adecuar las locaciones para servir de escenario pero no era un reto del que no se sintieran capaces, si Itachi quería hacer algo diferente; lo harían, Itachi quería vivir él ahora lo más posible y lo haría como deseaba, ellos se encargarían de que hiciera y disfrutara de todo lo que quisiera, era una promesa.

-Está bien—hablo Naruto por fin, con una ligera sonrisa, eligiendo despreocuparse de cualquier eventualidad y solo ir con la corriente.

-Yo no tengo problema—secundo Sai con una de sus particulares miradas ya que al fin y al cabo sería una buena oportunidad para llevar a su familia consigo.

-Pues yo creo…- intento discrepar Sasuke, obviamente como broma pero para eliminar toda tensión del ambiente.

-A nadie le importa, Sasuke—acallo el Akatsuki desestimando su opinión con un falso gesto displicente con su mano derecha antes de patearlo ligeramente bajo la mesa para llamar su atención. —Sasuke, ¿tienes un cigarrillo?—consulto en un susurro ya que a Naruto no le gustaba que fumaran delante de él.

-Ya no más—negó el Uchiha, tomando un sorbo de agua, sintiéndose orgulloso de poder decirlo.

-¿Te los acabaste?—pregunto el parsi, incrédulo de que así fuera ya que el único que fumaba como si el humo fuera oxigeno era él.

-Ya no fumo—contesto él despreocupadamente, apenas y extrañando ese mal hábito que desgraciadamente había aprendido de su padre y de su adolescencia.

-¿Desde cuándo?—increpo como si su mejor amigo hubiera cometido el peor pecado sobre la tierra, todo esto en susurros cabe añadir.

-Desde que Sakura contrajo neumonía—espeto Sasuke con total seriedad para sorpresa de su mejor amigo que no tenía conocimiento de eso, —quería dejarlo de todos modos, no es un bueno ejemplo para Daisuke y Sarada—añadió en caso de que el Akatsuki pensara que retomaría el vicio una vez Sakura se recuperara, no, jamás.

-Oh…— Itachi se sintió conmovido al ver a su irresponsable mejor amigo convertido en un hombre serio así como en un esposo y padre dedicado, —Quién eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo?—cuestiono, casi desconociendo por completo al hombre junto a él.

No es que Itachi dudara del buen corazón de su mejor amigo, por favor, Sasuke podía ser un ángel con solo proponérselo o bien un demonio, tenía una habilidad extraña para ser la mayor alegría o pesadilla de la gente a voluntad…pero por momentos aun le resultaba increíble todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por Sakura, había cambiado tanto por ella que por momentos no creería estar hablando con el mismo casanova que tenía por hermano de otros padres. Si, estaba dejando de fumar y lo decía con mucha seriedad; Sakura tenía neumonía y el doctor había dicho que no era sano que se viera rodeada de un ambiente poco sano, claro que Sakura le había dicho que no existía problema en que solo fumara en el jardín para permitirle recuperarse, que solo era algo temporal pero Sasuke había tomado la decisión por su cuenta, no arriesgaría a su esposa innecesariamente ni les daría un mal ejemplo a sus hijos, Daisuke ya tenía una mente lo bastante aguda como para diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo pero Sarada por otro lado pasaba todo el tiempo junto a él, y no se permitiría dañarla de ninguna forma. Prosiguiendo con la discusión de la nueva gira, Itachi planteo un numero de conciertos que tenía en mente por ahora, 26, todos en lugares muy distintos entre sí para abarcar gran parte de _Europa_ lo más rápido posible y ante lo que ninguno de los presentes presento objeción alguna, si Itachi quería hacer algo ellos lo harían gustosamente sin importar que fuera la locura más grande en su historia, además experimentar un poco no les vendría mal, todos ya tenían casi cuarenta años, eran unos viejos, si no arriesgaban sus pellejos ahora, ¿Cuándo lo harían?

-Sobre la gira, Gai me comento una idea, ha estado desarrollando un nuevo sistema de luces y sonido para futuras presentaciones, algo sin comparación—comento Kakashi ya que le había prometido a Gai que le mencionaría a la banda lo que tenía en mente.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso— sonrió el Akatsuki, fascinado de que quienes trabajaban con ellos fueran capaces de seguirle el ritmo e incluso anticiparse a su ideas, —queda aprobado, Kakashi, pero debe ser algo certero y confiable, sería imperdonable desafinar o algo parecido— recordó ya que sería de pesadilla cometer un error en el escenario, —oh, no quiero pensarlo— le daba migraña de solo imaginar algo así, era su mayor miedo.

-No te preocupes, me encargare de los detalles—tranquilizo el Hatake con una divertida sonrisa ante su ineludible dramatismo.

-Ya demostramos que podemos hacer que un estadio repleto con más de cien mil personas salte por nosotros, sin pagar por vernos a nosotros—menciono el Akatsuki, sin poder borrarse de la mente su presentación en el estadio de _Wembley_ hace ya un año, —¿Por qué no reunir a todos los fans en _Wembley_, solo por nosotros?—planteo arqueando una ceja con toda la intención, queriendo reunir a tantas personas como fuera posible.

-Eres un ambicioso bastardo- celebro Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina, sin deseos de ofender a su mejor amigo sino que todo lo contrario.

-Claro que lo soy, cariño—contesto él, plenamente orgulloso del halago porque era verdad. —Y quiero una pantalla gigante, pero gigante de verdad—exigió con su actitud de diva, desconcertando a todos nuevamente.

-¿Para qué?—pregunto Sai en nombre de todos ya que nadie se atrevía a formular la pregunta por posible temor a oír una respuesta todavía mas descabellada.

-Cuando nos presentamos en _Wembley_, había pantallas a ambos lados del escenario para que todos pudieran ver que es lo que ocurría en el escenario sin importar lo lejos que estuvieran—rememoro el parsi con un sutil bufido, tranquilizando los justificados temores de sus amigos antes sus locuras, —quiero replicar eso, el público lo merece—querían dar un show como nunca se había visto antes y para hacerlo había que innovar por completo.

Como siempre, sintiendo a salvo y seguro gracias a la presencia e incondicional apoyo de sus amigos y hermanos, Itachi sintió que podía enfrentarlo todo aunque en el fondo supiera que no sería así, por supuesto que se aferraba a la posibilidad de un milagro pero tampoco era un tonto iluso, sabía que probablemente fuera a librar una batalla que iba a perder porque no existían vacunas ni tratamiento contra la enfermedad que padecía, pero fuera cual fuera el resultado, él iba a pelear, no iba a rendirse, no sin luchar hasta el final, y para lograrlo quería dejar su propia huella, no solo él, _Queen_ quería dejar su propia marca en la historia, querían dejar una marca para que todos supieran quienes habían sido y porque habían hecho lo que habían hecho…porque querían ser verdaderas leyendas.

* * *

Los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ se estaban tomando un breve respiro antes de iniciar la gira _Magic Tour _que habría de recorrer decenas de escenarios a lo largo de _Europa_ para promocionar el nuevo álbum _A Kind of Magic_; Naruto y Hinata estaban visitando a Minato y Kushina, Sasuke y Sakura le estaban haciendo una visita a Mebuki y Kizashi en _Francia_, y Sai e Ino habían viajado a ver a la madre y hermana del bajista, todos ellos dedicados a pasar tiempo de calidad y en familia mientras que Itachi en ese momento se encontraba tumbado en solitario sobre la cama de su habitación, ya había tomado un baño pero de todas formas no sentía deseos de vestirse, en pantalones de pijama gris azulado bajo una bata negra de seda negra estampada con dragones de color dorado y su largo cabello ébano recogido en su característica coleta. Mientras Shisui se encontraba en la cocina buscando el desayuno de ambos, el Akatsuki se mantenía tumbado de lado sobre la cama con una expresión apática…no podía postergar más la realidad, no podía ocultarle la verdad a Shisui por más tiempo, ya le había resultado demasiado difícil ocultarle la verdad durante todos esos meses, en caso de que su mayor temor fuera una realidad y hubiera contagiado a Shisui a causa de una sola noche sin protección…Shisui merecía saber la verdad, no se la había contado antes pero ya era tiempo de hacerlo, por ello les había dicho a sus hermanos que viajaran sin culpa a visitar a sus familias antes de dar inicio a la gira, para tener tiempo de enfrentarse a sus propios demonios y recuperarse del golpe emocional que pudiera recibir si Shisui tomaba—muy razonablemente—la decisión de irse y terminar su relación.

-Itachi, ¿estás despierto?— pregunto el Uchiha, ingresando en la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno para ambos. -Prepare té—anuncio, minimizando su sonrisa al ver a Itachi tumbado sobre la cama y dándole la espalda. Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita en el centro de la habitación, a un par de pasos de la cama. —Itachi, ¿qué pasa?—pregunto con preocupación, tumbándose en la cama a su lado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

-Nada— desestimo Itachi, intentando aclarar sus ideas, aterrado con la posibilidad de que toda la historia entre ambos pudiera terminar por confesarle tan dolorosa la verdad.

-Debe ser algo, Itachi— insistió Shisui, intuyendo de que algo importante y serio debía estar sucediendo como para tenerlo así de decaído, —dime que pasa—pidió apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de él.

Un año, ese era el tiempo que Itachi y él llevaban juntos como pareja, un año viviendo juntos, seria insólito que no conociera al hombre que amaba a esas alturas, claro que en ocasiones Itachi no dejaba de sorprenderlo con sus locuras pero estando junto a Itachi a lo largo de todo ese año a algo a lo que Shisui ya estaba sobradamente acostumbrado a los cambios de humor del Akatsuki, incluso en una ocasión y por solo preguntar qué pasaba e intentar ser de ayuda al encontrar a Itachi discutiendo con el manager de la banda, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi le había gritado; _¡Despedido! _Por supuesto que por entonces solo había vivido en _Garden Lodge_, aun no era el jardinero como ahora desde que había perdido tu empleo en la barbería del _hotel Savoy_, por lo que Itachi no había tenido derecho alguno de despedirlo, pero de todas formas y en menos de una hora Shisui había hecho el equipaje con el propósito de irse, sin dudarlo ni por un momento si es lo que Itachi quería que hiciera, pero el Akatsuki no había tardado en entrar en su habitación con ojitos de cachorro y rogándole que lo perdonara por el exabrupto, lo normal en un día a día. Pero últimamente las cosas estaban cambiando a medida que _Queen_ se preparaba para esta nueva gira, los cambios de humor eran peores, nadie los veía venir, estaba bien en un minuto y era un desastre al siguiente, ni Naruto, Sasuke o Sai lo confrontaban ni cuestionaban como antes sino que solo se relegaban a hacer lo que él quería que hicieran, claramente algo no estaba bien con Itachi pero Shisui había preferido no indagar en el asunto hasta ahora para no invadir la privacidad de Itachi ni forzarlo a decir algo que tal vez le resultara molesto o incomodo, pero ahora ya no podía más con el silencio, necesitaba repuestas.

-Shisui, no sé cómo decir esto—inicio el Akatsuki, conteniendo el aliento de forma inconsciente, sin volver el rostro hacia Shisui. —Me hice una prueba; tengo _SIDA_, estoy contagiado—confeso, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos, intentando escapar de una posible mirada de auto compasión, no podría soportar su lastima, no lo soportaría,

-No seas ridículo— bufo el Uchiha de inmediato, no pudiendo creer…no queriendo creer que eso fuera verdad, —¿Quién hizo esa prueba?— cuestiono mas solo obteniendo a cambio un suspiro cansino de los labios del parsi quien negó para sí, sin contestar. —Vayamos a otro médico por una segunda opinión— intento animar, zarandeándole ligeramente le hombro, aferrándose a esa idea.

-No tiene caso, ya lo hice y obtuve la misma respuesta, es la verdad—negó él, descubriéndose el rostro pero no encontrando siquiera su mirada con la de él.

Oh, sí que lo había hecho, había querido creer que esto no le sucedería a él, que como había dicho C meses atrás podría ser uno de esos casos especiales, esos pacientes extraños que eran capaces de albergar el virus del _VIH_ en su sistema pero que nunca desarrollaban _SIDA_ pero estos casos eran demasiado extraños y una voz en su cabeza le gritaba una y otra vez que hiciera lo que quisiera, que viviera la vida del modo que quisiera y dejara su huella ahora, antes de que esa maldita enfermedad lo consumiera por completo, porque sabía que pasaría. No se había conformado, había visitado las consultas de otros médicos confiables y bajo confidencialidad para que su imagen o la imagen del rostro visible de _Queen_ no quedara manchada por polémicas absurdas pero había recibido la misma respuesta, además estaba comenzando a escuchar rumores de que antiguos amantes suyos estaban muriendo de _SIDA_, ¿Cómo permanecer ajeno a la verdad? Seria cobarde de su parte sentir miedo ahora luego de todos los desmanes que había cometido, no, tenía que enfrentar la realidad y sus consecuencias, fueran cuales fueran. Con su mano aun sobre el hombro de Itachi, Shisui sintió la noticia como una bofetada en el rostro tan pronto la asumió…por eso Itachi había actuado tan extraño la noche luego de la fiesta en el club _Henderson's_, habían tenido sexo sin protección, eso significaba que…no, en ese momento lo último en lo que Shisui pensó fue en si estaba contagiado o no, todo en lo que estaba pensando era en Itachi y en cómo había podido llevar esa pesada carga él solo, él y los demás integrantes de _Queen_ que evidentemente estaban al tanto, no podría ser de otra forma.

-Si quieres dejarme, lo entenderé— dijo Itachi por fin y en prácticamente un susurro, en medio de lo que pareció un eterno silencio.

-¿Qué?— cuestiono Shisui, apenas y creyendo lo que oía.

-Si quieres irte de _Garden Lodge_, ahora, lo entenderé— repitió el parsi con tranquilidad, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada hacia él, por vergüenza aparentemente.

-Te amo, Itachi, no voy a abandonarte ni ahora ni nunca— negó el Uchiha, tomándolo del mentón y haciendo que alzara su mirada empañada de lágrimas y la encontrara con la suya. —Me quedare aquí, contigo— prometió pegando su frente a la de él, inquebrantable.

Con un nudo en la garganta al ver disipado su mayor miedo; quedarse solo, Itachi contesto la promesa de Shisui con un abrazo, refugiándose en la seguridad que le daba su presencia, sintiendo los protectores brazos de él a su alrededor. Habían aguardado años para estar juntos, años buscando a ese alguien que pudiera comprenderlos y devolverles el amor que pedían, se amaban y no iban a separarse ahora ni nunca, no importa si sobrevivían o no lo hacían, siempre estarían juntos, hasta el final, era una promesa.

* * *

Faltaban tan solo un par de días para que _Queen_ diera inicio a su nueva gira y recorriera _Europa_, por lo que Itachi había decidido—con ánimos renovados, teniendo a Shisui incondicionalmente a su lado—que era el momento perfecto para celebrar con una fiesta, ¿y qué mejor razón para celebrar que su cumpleaños Nº40? Pero ante el nuevo ritmo que estaba tomando su vida, Itachi había decidido abandonar por completo los excesos luego de lo ocurrido en _Alemania_ en la última gran fiesta, a tal punto que en esta ocasión su fiesta de cumpleaños sería una especie de travesura infantil; una fiesta de sombreros locos, junto a 200 invitados de su entera confianza cabe añadir, pero una locura como siempre. Incómodo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Shisui se observó delante del espejo, probándose sombrero tras sombrero, sintiéndose más idiota a cada momento, sintiendo que haría el ridículo usando una simple camisa blanca de mangas cortas, pantalones beige pálido y cómodas zapatillas deportivas blancas…se sentía perdido porque no pertenecía al mundo de Itachi, mas intuyendo sus pensamientos es que el Akatsuki apareció detrás de él, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros, vistiendo un sencillo conjunto deportivo color rojo; un suéter de cuello alto y redondo, mangas holgadas que se ceñían en las muñecas con la frase _moving up joyy _estampada en el centro del pecho en letras amarillas y detalles en gris claro en el borde del cuello, las mangas y en el margen inferior del suéter, pantalones cómodos y zapatillas de boxeo, con su característica coleta casi oculta bajo un divertido sombrero de plumas blancas que replicaba las antenas de un marciano, dedicándose a contemplar soñadoramente el reflejo de ambos en el espejo como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

-Me veo como un idiota— se quejó el Uchiha observando su reflejo, temiendo avergonzar a Itachi de alguna forma.

-No seas tonto, querido— negó el Akatsuki, golpeándole amistosamente la espalda antes de volverse hacia la cama, —tengo algo para ti—dicho esto situó cuidadosamente un nuevo sombrero sobre la cabeza de él, —¿Esto te gusta más?—pregunto con una sonrisa, ya intuyendo o más bien ya conociendo la respuesta.

-Sí, me encanta— sonrió Shisui, acomodándose el sombrero, completamente a gusto con él.

-Te ves encantador— elogio Itachi con una idéntica sonrisa, —pero nadie se ve más encantador que yo en mi cumpleaños número 40—obvio con su característica actitud de diva, acomodándose las antenitas del sombrero.

En definitiva Itachi lo conocía mejor que nadie porque el sombrero era completamente de su gusto, una especie de sombrero de la realeza pero bastante grande, decorado por listones en forma de rosa en lo alto y que acomodo dándose una última mirada al espejo mientras que Itachi le besaba sonoramente la mejilla antes de dejarse caer sobre el borde del colchón, alisándose la ropa para lucir presentable, acomodando incluso las antenitas de su sombrero. Por primera vez en toda su vida hasta ahora, Itachi se sentía pleno, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía al amor de su vida a su lado, a Izumi que lo visitaba cada día además del hecho de que eran vecinos, raros eran los días en que no se veían o visitaban entre sí, y también tenía a quien consideraba su compañero de vida, a Shisui, por fin sentía que no había razón para tener miedo, por fin no estaba solo, inicialmente había pretendido no celebrar su cumpleaños, no sentía tener razones pero teniendo a Shisui a su lado todo cobraba sentido y alegría. Shisui amaba al parsi con todo su corazón y lo admiraba intensamente como el gran músico y genio creativo que era por haber atestiguado su talento a lo largo de toda su relación hasta ahora así como por su valor, pero…era prácticamente imposible ver a Itachi con seriedad desde su lugar ante el espejo, observando su reflejo sentado en el borde de la cama usando ese tierno e infantil sobrero de piel blanca con antenas de marciano, sumado a su actitud despreocupada y que casi lo hacía parecer un inocente niño de seis años que intentaba comportarse como un adulto, todo un caso como siempre, pero él lo amaba así.

-¿A qué hora llegaran todos?— curioseo Shisui, abandonado el espejo y sentándose a su lado sobre la cama.

-Oh, deben estar por llegar, entre las seis y las siete— contesto Itachi, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa, siendo sorprendido por un pequeño paquete que Shisui le tendió en la palma de su mano, —¿qué es esto, querido?— pregunto emocionado por abrir su primer regalo, especialmente si era de él.

-Ábrelo y mira— apenas el Uchiha dijo esto, el parsi desenvolvió velozmente el paquete dejando a vista una pequeña cajita que observo por un momento antes de abrirla...

-Ay, Dios mío…— jadeo el Akatsuki, tragando saliva al ver la sortija dentro de la cajita, sabiendo lo que significaba. —Shisui, es hermoso— se le quebró la voz de la emoción, no sabiendo que decir ante tan hermoso regalo.

-Es como un anillo de matrimonio— obvio él ya que había elegido el regalo con ese propósito, porque ambos iban muy en serio en su relación. —Dame tu mano derecha— solicito e Itachi accedió de inmediato, como si hubiera aguardado ansiosamente a que le pidiera eso, —en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo— cito como buen católico antes de ceñir el anillo de oro en el dedo anular del Akatsuki.

-Amén— contesto el parsi por inercia aunque no fuera católico o cristiano en lo absoluto, completamente obnubilado, intercalando su mirada del anillo hacia Shisui y viceversa.

-¿Ves? Es oficial—sonrió Shisui, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura del Akatsuki que aun parecía estar sin habla.

-Me encanta, gracias, Shisui—agradeció Itachi, no sabiendo que más decir, abrazándolo eufóricamente y con todas sus fuerzas.

El matrimonio no estaba permitido para ellos, tristemente la sociedad en que vivían no había avanzado tanto pero aun así este regalo era más que suficiente para Itachi, era el mejor presente que podría haber recibido en su cumpleaños. Siempre había deseado un amante, no solo en el plano sexual, por Dios, no era un adicto al sexo o algo parecido, siempre había deseado tener un amante incondicional, una persona que lo amara, que fuera afectuoso con él y que lo apoyara sin importar que, y Shisui representaba todo eso e incluso más e Itachi sentía que podía entregarle todo y amarlo incondicionalmente. _Este es, en definitiva, el mejor cumpleaños del mundo_, pensó Itachi mientras abrazaba a Shisui que lo abrazaba a él, por fin sentía tenerlo todo en su vida para ser feliz, todo.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Itachi había hecho lo impensable; una fiesta de cumpleaños sobria donde todos pudieran hablar con cotidianidad y normalidad entre sí, sin pensar en drogarse o beber hasta perder el conocimiento, era solo una afable reunión en el jardín de _Garden Lodge _con 200 invitados de su entera confianza, es decir amigos y amigos de amigos, de amigos…lo normal en el vocalista de _Queen_. Distraído, algo perdido en una reunión tan…normal por primera vez en años y que casi lo hacía sentirse fuera de lugar, Naruto se paseó por el jardín sin saber muy bien que hacer, vistiendo una sencilla camiseta azul oscuro de cuello alto y sin mangas, pantalones negros con suspensores blancos, zapatillas Adidas blancas y sobre su cabeza un voluminoso sombrero de aspecto mexicano—una referencia, en el buen sentido—a la experiencia de _Queen_ en Sudamérica años atrás, y que casi lo hacía pasar desapercibido al ocultar su exuberante melena rubia. De pronto algo llamo su atención, o más bien alguien; se trataba de una carismática belleza de largo cabello rojo que se encontraba sola de pie junto a la entrada del jardín, tan perdida como él y que sin embargo atraía toda la alegría vistiendo una sencilla playera blanca con el estampado de un programa de televisión, una chaqueta blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones bombachos color negro a juego con las cuentas del collar alrededor de su cuello y un sombrero campestre sobre su cabeza. Tan atrapado por la visión que ella representaba, Naruto recobro el aliento, dándole un trago al vaso de jugo que sostenía a modo de aliento antes de acercarse a esa perfecta desconocida que parecía sentirse tan fuera de lugar como él…era mejor matar el aburrimiento acompañado que solo, ¿no?

-Hola— saludo el Uzumaki, sorprendiendo a bella pelirroja que de inmediato dirigió su rostro hacia ambos lados.

-¿Es a mí?— pregunto ella, apenas y pudiendo creer que alguien la notara.

-Naruto— se presentó él, teniéndole la mano con una sonrisa, perdido en sus ojos color violeta.

-Sara— contesto ella son una idéntica sonrisa, algo sonrojada al quedarse como una tonta contemplando sus ojos azules.

-Lo sé, te he visto en televisión— menciono él en un intento por iniciar un tema de conversación, eso y que estaba completamente seguro de haberla visto antes.

-Lo escucho seguido— coincidió Sara, bajando la mirada, halagada de que alguien la reconociera por su trabajo cuando muchos de los presentes eran más talentosos que ella.

-Si, de _K-9 and Company_, gran serie— supuso Naruto ya que si mal no recordaba en aquella serie había una actriz llamada Sara.

-No es mi serie— negó Sarada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, comprendiendo el porqué de su confusión, —en esa actúa Sara Namiashi, yo soy Sara Roran— corrigió sin parecer enojada en lo absoluto por el error y es que no estaba enojada, no tenía porque.

Genial, simplemente genial, Naruto, se reprendió el rubio, deseando encontrar el pozo más cercano para lanzarse al fondo de este y no salir nunca más, ¿es que podía ser más idiota? Por eso es que—desde que eran amigos—siempre le pedía a Sasuke que iniciara las conversaciones, a él se le trataba la lengua y luego no sabía que decir, su último deseo en el mundo en ese momento era ofenderla y esperaba no haberlo hecho. No sabiendo que hacer ni como disculparse con ella en ese momento, lo único que Naruto pudo hacer fue asentir y guardar silencio, como si las cosas pudieran resolverse de ese modo y eso pareció pues ella se mostró de lo más comprensiva y segura, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro y sin apartar sus ojos de él que hacia igual observándola atentamente. Por supuesto que no iba a culparlo por cometer un error tan pequeño si esa era la cuestión, eso estaba totalmente fuera de discusión, por favor había como un millón de _Sara_ en el mundo de la actuación o en los programas de televisión, era de lo más normal que él se confundiera, ¿Cómo recordar un apellido si ni siquiera se habían encontrado cara a cara con anterioridad? Nunca se habían dirigido la palabra hasta el día de hoy, porque de ser así ella lo recordaría con total seguridad, claro que evidentemente también lo había visto en televisión a él, no vivía debajo de una roca y le encantaba la música de _Queen_, por eso es que uno de sus amigos en el rubro del periodismo la había invitado al cumpleaños Nº40 del vocalista, no porque lo conociera o fuera su amiga pero si porque era una fan de la banda…un momento, si, esa era una buena forma de eliminar la tensión; devolverle el intento de halago con la misma moneda.

-Te he visto en televisión— menciono Sara a modo de reminiscencia de las palabras que él le había dicho momentos atrás.

-Me lo dicen muy seguido— contesto Naruto, irguiendo ligeramente la espalda, intentando parecer lo más seguro posible.

-De _Guns N' Roses_, ¿cierto?— supuso ella con una sonrisa cínica, sabiendo bien quien era pero disfrutando de jugarle una broma.

-Diablos, eres mala— celebro el rubio, asombrado de lo ingeniosa que podía ser, -creo que te amo—menciono espontáneamente, haciéndola reír por su sinceridad.

Sintiéndose como una colegiala enamorada, Sara tuvo que bajar brevemente la mirada para no dejar en evidencia lo sonrojada que estaba ante semejantes halagos sin importar que sonaran como una broma y es que cuando veía en los ojos de él parecía que todo lo que dijera fuera obra del corazón, tan halagada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la fascinación que sentía Naruto por contemplar esos ojos violeta que le hacían sentir que no estaba solo en ese jardín, en esa fiesta. Ambos se quedaron observándose y sonriéndose entre sí como si no hubiera un mañana, como si las palabras sobraran en ese momento.

* * *

_11 de julio de 1986/Estadio de Wembley_

-No es mía, pero es hermosa— bromeo Itachi ante las cámaras, sonriéndole de forma cómplice a Sakura que no dudaba en seguirle la corriente con todo gusto.

Las palabras que Itachi había pronunciado un mes atrás se habían cumplido exitosamente, la gira conocida como _Magic Tour _iba estupendamente bien hasta ahora, habían recorrido _Europa_ con sus presentaciones para promocionar el álbum _A Kind Of Magic _en _Estocolmo, Leiden, Paris, Bruselas, Mannheim, Berlin, Munich, Zurich, Viena, Budapest, Barcelona, Madrid, Marbella_...y ahora culminarían con el éxito celebrando dos conciertos en _Wembley_ y para lo que todos los integrantes de la banda se encontraban reunidos en el backstage en espera a que el escenario terminara de prepararse y llegara la hora prevista, ocasión que Itachi no perdía de encandilar a los periodistas—que eran de su confianza y a quienes le sabían permitido ingresar—que lo estaban grabando en ese momento junto a Sakura que cargaba en sus brazos a Sarada quien con tan solo un año de edad ya acaparaba la atención por su ternura, usando un sencillo vestido azul claro hasta la rodilla, mangas abullonadas, cortas calcetas blancas, zapatitos marfil y su corto cabello azabache hasta los hombros peinado por una diadema de flores. Desde hace años que Sakura no disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención, ser la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha ya era suficiente fama siendo que jamás había pedido ni esperado ningún reconocimiento a su persona porque solo era una mujer normal, pero en ese momento y ante las cámaras no pudo evitar reír ante la broma de Itachi quien le sonrió pícaramente con complicidad como solo hacía con ella, era bueno distraerse un poco para olvidar los nervios antes de que se presentaran, por lo que no dudo en reír y pasarla lo mejor posible.

En medio de toda esta muchedumbre es que las restantes parejas de los integrantes de la banda aparecieron en el backstage, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a seguir a Sasuke a todas partes, de ahí que hubiera sido la primera en llegar junto a Izumi quien siempre tenía pase especial por obra de Itachi, pero quienes elegían mantenerse lejos del ojo de la prensa eran Hinata e Ino quienes llegaron juntas, intercalando la mirada de vez en vez entre sus hijos que afortunadamente se sostenían de las manos entre sí para no perderse en medio del gran número de personas tal y como ellas se los habían enseñado. Desde su lugar, Naruto sonrió en cuanto vio a Kushina—quien jamás se separaba de su madre en ningún momento como buena niña—correr hacia él nada más verlo, usando un tierno vestido rosa claro con su corto cabello rubio hasta la altura de los hombros, seguido de ella pero mucho más calmado se encontraba Boruto con su playera favorita con el logo de _Doctor Who _bajo una chaqueta blanca, desgastados jeans azul claro, zapatillas deportivas blancas y su corto cabello rubio ligeramente revuelto como siempre, incondicionalmente al lado de Hinata que se mostraba deslumbrante de alegría, vistiendo una holgada blusa gris perla de cuello alto hasta la altura de los muslos, cortas mangas por encima de los codos, holgados pantalones ligeramente más apagados y largas botas negras hasta las rodillas, con su largo cabello azul cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, acomodándose ligeramente el bolso que cargaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, sonriendo todavía con mayor alegría al encontrar su mirada con la de su esposo.

-Papi— saludo Kushina, abrazándose de sus piernas de su padre que de inmediato se arrodillo a su altura.

-Mi princesita...— recibió Naruto, abrazándola y besándole la frente para luego desviar su mirada hacia Boruto que simplemente le sonrió a modo de silente saludo, —que bueno que pudieron llegar— se levantó del suelo, inclinando su rostro hacia el de su esposa, compartiendo un breve beso, reconfortado por su presencia.

-Había una fila enorme, pero con esto voy a donde quiero— rió Hinata como una niña buena, alzando el pase especial que pendía del listón alrededor de su cuello.

Por otro lado y mientras que todos se sumergían en sus propias conversaciones; Sakura con Shisui, Ino con Sai y Sasuke, Itachi se encontraba completamente perdido observando a Izumi quien estaba radiante de alegría mientras cargaba en brazos a su pequeño hijo Rai que dormitaba contra su pecho en medio del ruido de las conversaciones de todos los presentes, usando una sencilla y holgada blusa azul claro de escote en V y sin mangas sino que tirantes, corta falda, codos tacones negros y con la coronilla de su corta melena castaña adornada por sus gafas de sol. Escuchando a Itachi bromear entre susurros para hacerla reír a tal punto que tenía que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar sus carcajadas y no despertar a su pequeño hijo, Izumi se mostró enternecida por el modo en que llegaba a parecer como si Itachi fuera el padre de Rai por el modo en que continuamente se desvivía dedicándole toda su atención, acomodando su cabeza contra el pecho de ella, observándolo con tanta atención…ojala lo fuera, porque como padrino era simplemente intachable y envidiable, nadie pensaría que podía ser una mala influencia, en el mejor de los sentidos sin duda. Muchas personas ya lo habían dicho pero Itachi no escuchaba mucho al resto de las personas a su alrededor sino que solo a su juicio y él ya sabía que Izumi era un madre maravillosa, podría pasar horas simplemente contemplando la forma en que acunaba a Rai entre sus brazos, por la luz que irradiaban sus ojos cuando sonreía…en momentos así desearía arrojarlo todo al viento y volver a esos días donde todo había sido más fácil, cuando ambos habían sido más jóvenes, daría lo que fuera por tener una familia con ella porque a estas alturas era completamente imposible.

-Deberías tener una niña la próxima vez— planteo Itachi, observando con fascinación su comportamiento maternal y que era simplemente admirable.

-¿Quieres ser voluntario?— pregunto Izumi a modo de broma, encontrando su mirada con la de él y haciéndolo reír.

-Muchachos, todo listo— llamo Kakashi desde la entrada del escenario, aplaudiendo con premura ante su buen ánimo.

-El deber llama— se excusó el Akatsuki, lamentando tener que dejarla pero lo hacía por una muy buena razón.

-Una lástima— sonrió ella, para nada ofendida en tanto él fuera feliz, y solo lo seria siendo libre como un ave, en el escenario y haciendo lo que amaba. —Suerte, te amo—deseo, envolviendo uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de él en un cálido abrazo.

-Te amo— correspondió él, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a Rai que reposaba contra el pecho de ella.

Por supuesto que ya no eran pareja ante los ojos de la prensa ni tampoco en privado, su relación nunca había terminado oficialmente en palabras ya que seguían tan enamorados el uno del otro como al momento de decidir de mutuo acuerdo frecuentar a otras personas debido a la bisexualidad de Itachi, sosteniendo una relación más bien libre aunque en realidad solo eran grandes amigos entre sí, por lo que tal vez debió de resultar extraño para algunos que en ese momento Itachi inclinase su rostro hacia el de Izumi quien no dudo en corresponder el breve beso, sonriéndole en todo momento aun cuando el Akatsuki le dio la espalda, pero para ambos no existían títulos ni términos como correctos, solo su propio criterio. En su camino al escenario, Itachi le dirigió una cómplice sonrisa a Shisui a quien encontró en su camino, chocando sutilmente su brazo contra el de él, observándose entre sí por el rabillo del ojo tanto como les fue posible; a ojos de solo unos pocos es que admitían su relación ya que desgraciadamente la sociedad era demasiado crítica y lo último que ambos deseaban era aparecer en la primera plana de algún periódico, para todos en general Shisui solo era el jardinero de _Garden Lodge _y…disfrutaba de tener su propio espacio y tiempo para pasarlo junto a Itachi, sin presiones de ninguna clase. Acomodándose la chaqueta, Naruto estuvo a punto de caer al suelo en tanto Boruto y Kushina lo abrazaron sorpresivamente a modo de despedida y silente deseo de buena suerte, haciéndolo reír a causa de la impresión, alzando la mirada hacia Hinata que sonreía, alegre como siempre.

-¿Beso de buena suerte?— consulto Naruto, no deseando romper con su infaltable tradición.

-Siempre— rió Hinata, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de él, alzando su rostro hacia el suyo en un corto y dulce beso. —Suerte— despidió con una radiante sonrisa, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta perderlo por completo de vista.

Sabiendo que contaban con poco tiempo y aprovechando el hecho de que Daisuke y Sarada estaban jugando entre sí, Sakura no espero a que Sasuke se dirigiera hacia donde ella estaba para despedirse antes de subir al escenario sino que fue ella misma quien se dirigió hacia donde estaba él, instancia que desde luego Sasuke no desperdicio para contemplar como siempre lo hermosa que era, enfundada en una sencilla chaqueta agua marina hasta la altura de los muslos y que permanecía abierta, de mangas abullonadas y arremangadas hasta los codos y cuello alto sobre una holgada blusa de cortas mangas por encima de los codos, hombros caídos y tirantes con escote redondo, pantalones blancos ceñidos a sus piernas y botines almendra de tacón cómodo, con cabello rosado ligeramente más largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, cayendo sobre sus hombros. Contrario a cómo podía suceder en el caso de otras parejas, Sasuke no creía en eso del beso de buena suerte porque según su criterio él siempre contaba con buena suerte en tanto su esposa estuviera a su lado, cosa que afortunadamente había sucedido a lo largo de toda la gira hasta ahora y continuaría sucediendo, por eso es que lo tomo totalmente desprevenido el momento en que Sakura elimino toda distancia entre ambos, sujetándolo del cuello del suéter y besándolo con tanta urgencia y pasión que por un momento Sasuke deseo olvidar por completo que tenía algo importante que hacer y…ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de concretar tal posibilidad en su mente porque Sakura rompió el beso, sosteniéndole la mirada, apenas y permitiéndole recuperar el aliento de la impresión.

-¿Y eso?— pregunto Sasuke, sin saber siquiera como era capaz de articular palabra.

-Incentivo; deslúmbralos y tendrás un premio— sonrió Sakura, arqueando una ceja a modo de una propuesta que él conocía muy bien y que lo hizo sonreír ladinamente. —Estaré esperando a que salgas— lo estaría observando todo el tiempo, como siempre.

-Intentare no tardar— contesto el Uchiha envolviendo su brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella con el propósito de un nuevo beso, más ella lo aparto de si con una cantarina risa, señalándole el camino al escenario y haciéndolo bufar por lo bajo mientras se separaba de ella.

Estaban pasando por su mejor momento en su relación; Daisuke y Sarada eran su mundo entero, en esta nueva gira de _Queen_ ambos se mostraban absolutamente inseparables, lo tenían todo…ojala todo siempre pudiera ser así de simple, eso era algo que Sasuke deseaba de todo corazón, no, no podía ser tan desagradecido, era un hombre realmente afortunado por tenerla a ella en su vida, con ese pensamiento emprendiendo rumbo al escenario, agitando intensamente las manos como siempre para no acalambrarse al tocar la batería, menos aún hoy en que tenían a todo el estadio de _Wembley_ esperando por ellos. Como de costumbre, Sai apenas y tuvo tiempo para respirar, sus hijos sabían bien que no tendría tiempo para despedirse de todos antes de subir al escenario junto a Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke, por lo que no dudaron en abrazarlo todos juntos de golpe nada más escucharon a Kakashi anunciar que había llegado el momento de dar inicio al conciertos, sonriendo divertido para sí, encontrando su mirada con la de Ino quien se cubrió los labios para no reír. Por supuesto que la fama no era el ambiente de Ino, de ahí que se mostrara tan discreta, vistiendo una sencilla blusa azul oscuro de cuello alto y en V, sin mangas, bajo una ligera chaqueta negra con las mangas arremangadas hasta casi la altura de los codos, calzas rosa claro y cómodos tacones negros, con su largo cabello rubio peinado en una coleta, pero no estaba ahí por la prensa ni las cámaras ni sus hijos tampoco estaban ahí con ese propósito sino que solo para brindar su incondicional apoyo a Sai que por momentos quería dejarlo todo y solo pasar tiempo con su familia, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas e Ino entendía que tenían que aceptar los hechos como eran, además ya estaba bastante habituada a ello, todos lo estaban.

-Adelante, _Disco Sayi_— animo Ino con una radiante sonrisa, alisándole la tela de la chaqueta y acomodándole el cuello.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras, me amas— obvio Sai, sosteniéndole la mirada e inclinándose hacia ella en un breve beso, pegando su frente a la de ella antes de separarse y dirigirse al escenario, sosteniéndole la mirada lo más posible.

Lo que Izumi, Shisui, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y los niños observaron desde sus lugares fueron las espaldas de los cuatro que se dirigieron a toda prisa al escenario, observándose entre sí antes de seguir sus pasos para ocupar el lugar al costado del escenario—entre los técnicos y encargados de sonido—para estar lo más cerca posible de ellos y contemplar su trabajo, contemplar su esfuerzo en hacer lo que amaban; música, y ser una familia.

* * *

El momento en que—en medio de aplausos y vítores—_Queen_ apareció en el escenario resulto exultante para todos los presentes y emocionante como nada que hubieran vivido hasta entonces para los cuatro integrantes de la banda que está vez tenían a más de noventa mil personas presentes solo por ellos, y eso que se habían agotado las entradas. Excéntrico como siempre, llamativo por su sola presencia, Itachi apareció en el escenario enfundado en una vistosa chaqueta amarilla de cuello alto, mangas ceñidas y una serie de correas que cerraban el pecho pero que en ese momento se encontraban abiertas, exponiendo la holgada camiseta blanca de corte en V y sin mangas, pantalones deportivos blancos con dos líneas verticales en el costado de las piernas, zapatillas de boxeo que le permitían hacer cuanta locura se le ocurriese y con su largo cabello ébano recogido en su característica coleta, micrófono en mano y con una sonrisa carismática que atrapo a todos los presentes de inmediato. Unos pasos tras él, acomodando la correa de la _Red Special _contra su hombro, Naruto eligió cederle total protagonismo a Itachi como siempre, desde luego que _Queen_ eran ellos cuatro pero todos querían ver a Itachi hacer sus locuras, era imposible no amar eso, por lo que el guitarrista se dedicó a mantenerse lo más cerca de la batería de su amigo como le resulto posible, vistiendo una holgada camiseta blanca sin mangas estampada en líneas horizontales color negro claro bajo una ligera chaqueta blanca que permanecía abierta y con las mangas arremangadas, pantalones blancos y sus siempre incondicionales zapatillas Adidas blancas que le permitían sentirse plenamente a gusto sobre ese escenario, con su exuberante melena rubia haciéndolo destacar por el solo hecho de ser él aunque esa no fuese su intención.

-Hola, mis bellezas— saludo Itachi eufóricamente a todos los presentes que de inmediato se deshicieron en incansables aplausos y gritos de alegría, —¡esto está pasando!—exclamo extasiado, interiormente sorprendido de volver a estar en ese escenario…casi parecía un sueño, casi. Dejo sobre el suelo del escenario el vaso de cerveza que había sostenido en su mano para refrescarse la garganta, concentrándose en lo importante: —_It's so easy but I can't do it, so risky but I gotta chance it, It's so funny there's nothing to laugh about, my money that's all you want to talk about, I can see what you want me to be_…— dejo inconclusa esa última parte, recorriendo con la mirada a los presentes que evidentemente querían cantar con él, —_but I'm no fool._ _It's in the lap of the gods_, ¡canten!—alentó eufórico, queriendo oírlos cantar tan fuerte como quisieran.

-_Wo wo la la la, wo wo la la la, wo wo wooh_— cantaron todo al unisono con el parsi, dejándose llevar por la musica.

-_But I'm no fool, It's in the lap of the gods_— reitero el Akatsuki sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-_Wo wo la la la wo, wo wo la la wo wo wooh_— en ese momento las voces de todos los presentes unidas a las voces de los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ parecían haberse transformado en una sola, todos ellos eran una sola voz.

-_But I'm no fool, It's in the lap of the gods_— reafirmo el vocalista, cantando con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando por completo el dolor de garganta que lo aquejaba.

La emoción traspasaba a todos los presentes que parecían estar en absoluta sintonía entre sí, unidos por sus voces y miradas, todos observando a los cuatro integrantes de la banda sobre el escenario, especialmente a Itachi que dejo el micrófono y se sentó ante el piano, interpretando velozmente las notas, dejando de cantar por el placer de oír a todos los presentes cantar con tanta fuerza como para llenar el estadio con sus voces. Sentado ante su batería, intentando resultar lo más discreto posible como siempre, Sasuke se concentró de lleno en interpretar la pista de la canción junto a Naruto y Sai, vistiendo un cómodo suéter blanco estampado en líneas horizontales color negro, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas blancas a juego con las muñequeras que estaba usando, con su rebelde cabello azabache azulado ligeramente despeinado y el flequillo enmarcándole el rostro, con una permanente sonrisa ladina, viviendo la experiencia al máximo tanto como hacían sus amigos y es que la euforia que todos sentían en ese momento, cantando a pleno pulmón fue tal que sin ningún reparo Sai se atrevió a unir su voz a la de sus amigos y a las del resto de los presentes, cómodo y tranquilo en cierto modo al no ser el único que estaba disfrutando de la experiencia, vistiendo una simple playera blanca de cuello alto y redondo con mangas cortas y el dibujo de un triángulo color rojo invertido bajo una chaqueta blanca de aspecto holgado y con las mangas arremangadas hasta la altura de los codos para mayor comodidad, estampada en pequeños dibujos de rayos, paletas, lunas…en un patrón inentendible pero que a él le encantaba, pantalones blancos y cómodas zapatillas deportivas blancas, con su corto cabello negro ligeramente revuelto como de costumbre, bailoteando en su lugar con una de sus características sonrisas.

-_It's in the lap of the gods_— canto Itachi desviando la mirada hacia los presentes con una sonrisa, viendo a todos los presentes como un mar en movimiento de unidad pura.

-_Wo wo la la la wo, wo wo la la wo wo wooh_— cantaron todos sin apartar la mirada de los cuatro integrantes de la banda.

En el espacio aledaño al escenario, en medio de los técnicos y encargados de sonidos, acompañadas por sus hijos además de Shisui quien observaba a Itachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Izumi, Sakura, Hinata e Ino no apartaron ni por un momento sus miradas de los cuatro hombres que se entregaban con corazón sobre el escenario, cantando al unísono con ellos, todos convertidos en uno solo…

* * *

_Budapest, Hungría/27 de julio, 1986_

_Queen_ en _Hungría_, en _Budapest_, ¿no era increíble que sucediese algo así? por supuesto que no era los primeros músicos en presentarse tras la cortina de hierro, en tierras enemigas políticamente hablando. Habían llegado en gloria y majestad, como si fueran reyes…o en este caso la reina, _Queen_ había llegado a _Hungría_ en un crucero por el _Danubio Azul _desde _Viena_ hasta _Budapest_ en el hidrodeslizador del presidente soviético, algo que no habían pedido pero que les había sido otorgado como medida de seguridad a la que no habían podido negarse. Como toda noticia que se esparcía como la pólvora en tanto era del conocimiento de alguna persona, la noticia de la llegada de _Queen_ a _Budapest_ había convocado a 80.000 fans procedentes de toda _Hungría_ así como de los países vecinos, todos emocionados por la maravillosa oportunidad de poder verlo y oírlo cantar en vivo por primera vez, todo un honor. Para su presentación había elegido el _hepstadion_—llamado el _Estadio del Pueblo_—, porque su presentación significaba mucho más que un simple concierto para los húngaros, por supuesto que artistas de la talla de Chōjūrō Kirigakure ya habían dado conciertos en _Hungría_, pero este concierto al aire libre superaba todo lo inimaginable hasta ese entonces; era el primer concierto al aire libre en un estadio por parte de un grupo de rock occidental al otro lado del Telón de Acero, algo impensable en aquel estado de Guerra Fría, pero en medio de todo lo impensable estaba _Queen_, marcando una diferencia como siempre, con su excéntrico vocalista bailoteando y brincando en el escenario ante una multitud que no hacía más que gritar por mas, completamente encantados por él.

-_We gonna tear it up, stir it up, break it up, ¡baby ! You gotta tear it up, shake it up, make it up_—vocalista y baterista unieron sus voces en los tonos más agudos que les fueron posibles para hacer que estas resonasen en todo el estadio.

-_As you go along_—completo Itachi enronqueciendo ligeramente su voz, sacándole partido al resfrio y dolor de garganta que tenía.

-_Tear it up, square it up, wake it up, ¡baby! Tear it up, stir it up, stake it out_—incluso en ese momento alguien con tanto manejo y autocontrol de su voz como Sasuke sintió un ligero dolor de garganta ante el esfuerzo de sus cuerdas vocales.

-_And you can't go wrong_—el Akatsuki alargo con especial énfasis esa última frase, arqueando el cuello, disfrutando del sonido de las notas.

Aun con dolor de garganta como ya era costumbre en el último tiempo, Itachi no ceso de retar a la audiencia con la mirada, animándolos a expresar su entusiasmo tanto como quisiera, vistiendo una llamativa chaqueta blanca con el cuello, las muñecas y las correas que cerraban la chaqueta pero que en ese momento se encontraban abiertas, exponiendo la holgada camiseta blanca de corte en V y sin mangas, pantalones deportivos blancos con dos líneas verticales en el costado de las piernas y sus infaltables zapatillas de boxeo que le permitían moverse como tanto le placía por el escenario, con su largo cabello ébano recogido en su característica coleta. Claro que, si se lo preguntaran, políticamente hablando Itachi bien podría considerarse imperialista aunque a algunos les resultara insólito, ¿Cómo no serlo? Su familia había sido bien recibida en _Inglaterra_ pese a ser inmigrantes que habían huido de _Zanzíbar_ por causa de una revolución con apenas lo puesto, y él se consideraba un inglés de pies a cabeza desde que había dejado de ser Ichiro Uchiwa y se había convertido en Itachi Akatsuki, además no era tonto como para hacer un escándalo por su ideología sino que en lugar de eso prefería dejar la política en manos de quienes cobraban un sueldo por hacer ese trabajo. De hecho, el único de los integrantes de _Queen_ que sinceraba su opinión política era Sasuke quien apoyaba la libertad y estaba contra toda forma de opresión, el resto de la banda por su parte no emitía queja alguna porque simplemente no estaban ahí por eso, preferían dedicarse de lleno en ese momento a interpretar lo mejor posible casa una de las canciones que componían el repertorio, centrados por completo en la dicha del público que había pagado por verlos.

-_Give me your mind baby give me your body_—el parsi alzo el puño retadoramente a la audiencia que se encontraba absolutamente fascinada con él,_ —give me some time baby let's have a party, It ain't no time for sleepin' baby, soon it's round your street I'm creeping, you better be ready_— uso su vibrato para alargar esa última frase, conteniéndose de carraspear ante su dolor de garganta.

-_Tear it up, break it up, shake it up, ¡baby!, Tear it up, square it up, wake it up_—resulto provechoso para Sasuke e Itachi asirse a los acordes de la _Red Special _a modo de guía, sabiendo cuando subir y bajar de tono en las diferentes partes de la canción.

_-As you go along, yeah_— completo Itachi mas como si estuviera hablando en lugar de cantando, intentando darle un breve respiro a su voz.

-_Tear it up, stir it up, stake it out, ¡baby!, Tear it up, shake it up, make it up_—sintiendo su voz demasiado agotada, extenuada, pero negándose a claudicar, Itachi prefirió no cantar esa parte de la canción, cediéndole completo protagonismo a Sasuke.

-_Yeah, yeah, yeah_—el Akatsuki reto a la audiencia con la mirada, deseando secarse el sudor de la frente, mas desestimo tal pensamiento, más concentrándose en lo importante.

_-¡Oh, yeah!_—finalizo el Uchiha, alzando la voz lo más posible para unirla a la de Itachi que intento no enronquecer su vibrato.

La multitud se encontraba rugiendo emoción y agradecimiento en esta noche sin par en que increíblemente los integrantes de _Queen_ habían interpretado _Tavase Szel Vizet Araszt_, una complicada balada folk tradicional húngara, pero por supuesto que el muy agradecido publico desconocía por completo que Itachi había cantado comprobando a cada segundo la letra que se había garabateado en la palma de la mano izquierda, intercambiando miradas cómplices con Naruto que había estado a punto de estallar en carcajadas, tan incómodo como él, apenas y pudiendo seguir el ritmo de los complicados acordes en su guitarra. En medio de toda esa emoción que recorría a todos, desde las galerías hasta el escenario, Sai casi brinco en su lugar, sonriendo distraídamente para sí mientras interpretaba incansablemente las notas en su bajo, por momentos luchando en seguirle el ritmo a la batería de Sasuke y a los veloces de la _Red Special _de Naruto, aunque tranquilo de todas formas gracias a la seguridad que le transmitía Itachi, no solo a él sino que también a Sasuke y Naruto que estaban más habituados a los reflectores y la atención pero que también se veían abarcados por la adrenalina en ese momento, porque Itachi le transmitía seguridad a todos. Poder ver a los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ en vivo, tan de cerca era todo un honor para los húngaros, poder presenciar un concierto suyo era una experiencia insuperable y tan emocionante que muchos de los presentes habían tenido que dar el salario de cuatro semanas a cambio del privilegio de poder ver un concierto de _Queen_ por primera vez en sus vidas…pero había valido la pena, claro que había valido la pena gastar todo ese dinero para poder verlos a ellos cuatro, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-_Baby, baby, ¿baby are you ready for love?_—pregunto Itachi a la audiencia, alejando sutilmente el micrófono de si para recuperar el aliento, no sabiendo porque estaba tan cansado.

-_¡Oh, yeah!_—aunque no se consideraba muy prodigioso cantando, Sai unió su voz a la de Sasuke quien comenzaba a preocuparse por la fatiga de Itachi

-_¡Oh!, ¿Are you ready for me?_—canto el Akatsuki, aclarándose la garganta, tranquilizando a sus amigos, dándoles a entender que estaba bien.

-_¡Oh yeah!_—esta vez incluso Naruto añadió su voz para que se notase lo menos posible el cansancio que Itachi sentía y que intentaba ocultar pero que ellos notaban.

-_Hey I love you so near, I love you so far, I gotta tell you baby you're driving me ga ga_…- como prueba de que se encontraba perfectamente, Itachi siguió el ritmo de aquellas veloces palabras como si no pesaran en su garganta.

A medida que el tono de la música descendía creando un prólogo para la siguiente canción, con las luces del escenario apagándose tenuemente en medio de los eufóricos aplausos de todos los presentes, Itachi se revolvió el cabello sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro pese a lo cansado que se sentía y al sudor que perlaba su piel, volteando a ver a sus amigos que tan extenuados como él no hicieron sino sonreírle, preparándose para la siguiente canción si él también lo estaba…tenían mucho por lo que estar felices, estaban viviendo un sueño, estaban en su mejor momento, no podían pedir más.

* * *

**PD: ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi! **No, hablando en serio, queridos míos, la gente suele recordar tan poco mi cumpleaños que **en este día no pido ningún regalo sino que lo doy; este capitulo, de mi para ustedes, esperando de todo corazón que disfruten** ya que **tenia planeado terminarlo el domingo e increíblemente logre hacerlo hoy a pura fuerza de voluntad: 3** Desde el fin y semana a la próxima semana **a ****ctualizare** mis fic **"El Velo del Amor "** y **" Operación Valkiria ", así como iniciar los bosquesjos de una nueva historia fuera del universo de Naruto: 3** Esta historia esta comprometida a mi querida amiga**Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd (agradeciendo que lea esta historia asi como yo leo las suyas con sumo gusto)** , **DULCECITO311 (esperando cumplir con sus espectativas y pidiendo su paciencia)** , un **Regina Alba Blossom (feliz de que la historia sea de su agrado, dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo)** , ya todos aquellos que leen, comentan o siguen cualquiera de mis historias **: 3** besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima

**Reparto:**

**-** Itachi Akatsuki / Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury / Farrokh Bulsara

**-** Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-** Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-** Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-** Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-** Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-** Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-** Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-** Shisui Uchiha como Jim Hutton

**-** Sara Roran como Anita Dobson

**-** Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

**-** Sarada Uchiha como Rory Eleanor Taylor

**-** Boruto Uzumaki como James "Jimmy" May

**-** Kushina Uzumaki como Louisa May

**-** Inojin Yamanaka como Robert Deacon

**-** Inoichi Yamanaka como Michael Deacon

**-** Miyuki Yamanaka como Laura Deacon

**-** Shin Yamanaka como Joshua Deacon

**Diferencias y Curiosidades:**

**Mercury and Me: ** **la escena de Itachi confesándole a Shisui que tiene SIDA es un hecho real que pasó en 1987 cuando Freddie Mercury ya había sido diagnosticado oficialmente de SIDA** al presentar el sarcoma de Kaposi —la marca distintiva del SIDA— en su piel, **de hecho la escena es un reflejo de ese momento y que Jim Hutton cuenta en su libro "Mercury and Me"** donde relata todo el tiempo que paso junto a Freddie Mercury desde su primer encuentro hasta la posterior muerte del vocalista de Queen en 1991. En efecto **Freddie habría contagiado de VIH a Jim en algún momento de 1985 o 1986** —la enfermedad tarda en promedio alrededor de ocho o diez años en desarollarse— **antes de saber que era VIH positivo o que tenia SIDA**, cuando aun se desconocía de los peligros de tener sexo sin protección debido a la desinformación. **No hay detalles sobre colmo reacciono Freddie al diagnóstico de Jim Hutton, quien en 1990 o 1991 se realizo una prueba del SIDA que resultó positiva,** Jim da pocos o ningún detalle del hecho en su libro pero por lo visto Freddie se sintió muy culpable. **Aun conociendo el diagnóstico de Freddie, Jim eligió quedarse incondicionalmente a su lado y no lo abandonó ni en sus peores momentos**, cuidando de él junto a Joe Fanelli —que también murió de SIDA—, Peter Freestone y Terry Giddings.

**Fiestas de cumpleaños de Freddie: ** **la fiesta presentada al comienzo del capitulo como una fiesta mas de Queen** en realidad **es una referencia al cumpleaños Nº39 de Freddie Mercury, celebrado en el club Henderson de Berlín en septiembre de 1985 y que sirvió como vídeo promocional para la canción Living On My Own del álbum solista de Freddie Mercury "Mr. Bad Guy"**, entre los invitados aparecen Rainhold Mack y su esposa Ingrid, el manager de Queen Jim Beach, Jim Hutton, Mary Austin, Brian May y su esposa Chrissie por lo que **intente representar el espíritu de la fiesta lo mejor posible al igual que los vestuarios originales** .**La mención de Dominique Beyrand vistiendo un esmoquin es una referencia a su hija Rory Eleanor Taylor que se disfrazo de hombre en Halloween**. Por otro lado **la fiesta de sombrerero loco engloba el cumpleaños Nº40 de Freddie, celebrado en el jardín de Garden Lodge** y entre nuestros invitados se encuentran Peter Straker, Brian May, Anita Dobson, Mary Austin y Jim Hutton, y del mismo modo **intente representar las descripciones de sus vestuarios lo mejor posible en base a las fotografías y registros de la época**. Antes de la fiesta y **según se retrata en múltiples libros, Jim le obsequio a Freddie una sortija simbólica que el vocalista de Queen llevaría hasta su muerte** ya que de haber sido legal ambos se habrían cansado en ese entonces, incluso **Freddie comenzó a llamar a Jim "mi esposo" a partir de entonces, así como ya llama a Mary "mi esposa".**

**Sara Roran como Anita Dobson: ** **el encuentro entre Naruto y Sara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Itachi** —inspirado en una escena del biopic de Mötley Crüe, The Dirt— **viene a representar el que tal vez seria el primer encuentro entre Brian May y** quien actualmente es su esposa, la actriz **Anita Dobson**, a quien habría conocido en algún momento de 1986, siendo que casualmente ella asistió al cumpleaños Nº40 de Freddie en septiembre de ese año al igual que Brian, **aunque no se sabe cómo ni cuando se conocieron con exactitud**. Contrario a lo que se dice, **La relación de Brian y Anita no comenzó en 1988** como todos afirman **sino que a finales de 1986 y principios de 1987, formando una amistad que se convirtió en algo más ya que se volvieron amantes al mismo tiempo que Chrissie Mullen, la esposa de Brian se encontraba embarazada de su tercer bebe, Emily Ruth**. No tengo nada contra Anita Dobson, es mas, si Brian y ella se aman de verdad espero que sean muy felices, pero **como ya dije la infidelidad es algo que condeno por completo y nunca empatizaría con eso ni la ****practicaría** por lo que tengo que se brutalmente honesta y contar la verdad, que **Brian engaño a Chrissie y prefirió a su amante por encima de su esposa ya que su divorcio fue lo suficientemente tormentoso como para ser la comidilla de la prensa en 1988** .**La mención de Sara de los Guns N 'Roses es una referencia al guitarrista Slash.**

**Como nota especial: ** **Roger Taylor dejo de fumar en 1987**, no en 1986, **porque su esposa Dominique contrajo neumonía** ,

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " ("Una adaptación de la película" **Avatar** "de James Cameron y que pretende iniciar pronto)," **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** "(precuela de" **La Bella & La Bestia** ")," **Sasuke: El Indomable** "(Una adaptación de la película" **Spirit** "como había prometido hacer)," **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha** "(narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie" **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "),"como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias"**El Sentir de un Uchiha** "y" **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de especificar eventos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedió, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de **iniciar** un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro: 3 Para los fanáticos del universo de " **El conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prólogo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada" **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basado en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadencia** y **Armadura Brillante** , como adaptación: 3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima: 3


	3. Chapter 2

**Esta es una secuela del fic "Bohemian Rhapsody: La Historia de Queen" que ****narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen** , esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury** , **Roger Taylor** , **Brian May** y **John Deacon** , **al igual que su actual gerente ****Jim Beach** , y en los documentales " **Queen: Days of Our Lives** " y " **Freddie Mercury: The Great Pretender** ". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y / o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero escuchar "**We Are The Champions**" en su versión grabada en **Knebworth Park**, "**Friends Will Be Friends**" del álbum **A Kind Of Magic** de 1986, "**Time Waits For No On**" y "**In My Defence**" de **Freddie Mercury** de 1986.

* * *

_Budapest, 1986_

-Ven, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa— guió Itachi mientras le indicaba a su mejor amigo que se dirigieran hacia el salón.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Itachi?— cuestiono Sasuke, no sabiendo porque pero ya esperando lo peor.

-Por favor, confía en tu mejor amigo— pidió el Akatsuki, fingiéndose ofendido ante su desconfianza. —¿Cuándo te he guiado por mal camino? No me contestes— se contrario él solo, sin darle al Uchiha oportunidad de contestar.

En plena gira _Magic Tour_, _Queen_ había encontrado como siempre la posibilidad de llevar idas normales sin importar lo difícil que pareciera durante el corto tiempo que pasaban en cada ciudad que visitaban, como era el caso de Naruto que se mostraba inseparable de Hinata en esta nueva gira a quienes sumaba a sus dos pequeños hijos Boruto y Kushina, aunque pronto serian tres, puede que la razón de Naruto para mostrarse tan cercano con su esposa fuera precisamente que Hinata había descubierto recientemente que estaba embarazada y eso los llena de dicha a todos. Lo que estaban viviendo se sentía como una experiencia completamente nueva, como un renacimiento que debían y merecía aprovechar. Misterioso como siempre al no desvelar mucha información de aquello que tramaba, Itachi mantuvo su varazo alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amigo mientras se dirigían hacia el salón del hotel, lejos de todo el dramatismo de los escenarios, Itachi vestía un sencillo y brillante suéter amarillo de cuello redondo con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, a juego con unos pantalones cómodos a juego, sus infaltables zapatillas de boxeo y su largo cabello ébano recogido en su característica coleta mientras que a su lado Sasuke vestía una simple camiseta azul claro de cuello en V y mangas cortas bajo una chaqueta de cuero, jeans azul oscuro y zapatillas blancas, con su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado y su flequillo enmarcando ambos lado de su rostro, protegiendo su vida con sus gafas de sol y que le fueron realmente útiles en cuanto la luz del salón—apagada hasta ese momento—se encendió para revelar a toda multitud esperando por ellos.

-¡Sorpresa!— gritaron todos al unísono y con gran euforia tan pronto como se encendió la luz.

-Debe ser una broma—suspiro Sasuke, negando para sí, localizando con la mirada a su esposa. —Sakura, ¿sabías de esto?— pregunto, responsabilizándola de todo de ipso facto.

-Sorpresa— contesto la pelirosa únicamente, haciéndose la desentendida mientras sonreía.

Aun cuando hubiera decenas de personas presentes, todos parte de los asistentes y técnicos que trabajaban junto a _Queen_ en las giras y que eran parte infaltable del círculo familiar—en diferente grado, después de todo—y que casi llenaban el salón del hotel, Sasuke de inmediato localizo a Sakura en medio de toda esa multitud, de pie tras Itachi, enfundada en un elegante vestido blanco de profundo escote en V, sin mangas sino que gruesos tirantes y ajustada falda hasta la altura de las rodillas con un fino cinturón dorado alrededor de su cintura a imagen de la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello—su ultimo regalo de aniversario—y una chaqueta blanca a juego de mangas cortas y que se cerraba escasamente a la altura del vientre por obra de un solo botón, con su corto cabello rosado arremolinándose a la altura de sus hombros y su corto flequillo cayendo sobre su frente. Por supuesto que Sakura sabia del plan de Itachi de celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke aun cuando se encontrasen de gira, por lo que solo se encogió de hombros y rió ante la mirada de Sasuke, fingiéndose inocente como una niña. Todos sabían que Itachi era el ser más dramático del mundo, podía ser el ser más tímido sobre la tierra en la vida privada pero como Itachi Akatsuki nada era demasiado para él, por lo que Sasuke se reservó a sonreír ladinamente para si en cuanto su amigo lo guió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba un pastel muy al estilo _rock 'n' roll_ con dos pozos de fuego a los costados y en lo alto del pastel de la figura de un baterista…en verdad Itachi era un gran amigo, solo un gran amigo haría algo así.

-Él es nuestro nuevo baterista— menciono Itachi a modo de broma, señalando la figura sobre el pastel.

Por supuesto que de inmediato todos los presentes no dudaron en reír ante la broma, Sasuke incluido desde luego…había existido una época en que imaginar una vida como la que ahora tenía solo había sido un sueño, algo inalcanzable pero contra todo pronóstico había conseguido lograr su sueños, los cuatro lo habían conseguido. Su intención había sido no celebrar su cumpleaños, la verdad ese tipo de festividades no eran lo suyo en lo absoluto—las fiestas salvajes sí, pero estando ebrio—, pero no cambiaría este momento por nada del mundo porque era el cumpleaños perfecto; cumplía 37 años, estaba de gira junto a sus hermanos, su esposa estaba a su lado, sus dos hijos que en ese momento estaban durmiendo, ¿se podía pedir más? No quería pensar en nada malo, no quería sopesar siquiera la negatividad, él ahora era perfecto y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, eso era todo para él.

* * *

_9 de Agosto de 1986/Knebworth_

La gira conocida como _Magic Tour _había iniciado el 7 de Junio, había visitado _Estocolmo_, _Leiden_, _Paris_, _Bruselas_, _Mannheim_, _Berlin_, _Munich_, _Zurich_, _Newcastle_, _Londres_, _Manchester_, _Colonia_, _Viena_, _Budapest_, _Frejus_, _Barcelona_, _Madrid_ y _Marbella_, siendo esta ciudad el último destino previsto para la gira, pero en vista de que el público que había asistido a los conciertos del 11 y 12 de Julio en el _Estadio de Wembley_ había sido tan numeroso y las entradas se habían agotado tan rápido que _Queen_ no había dudado en organizar otro concierto para satisfacer a sus fans, esta vez al aire libre en los terrenos de _Knebworth Park _en _Stevenage_, donde los integrantes de la banda—junto a sus esposas en el caso de Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, o sus amigos y parejas en el caso de Itachi, y que hacía alusión a Izumi y Shisui—habían accedido por medio de un helicóptero antes de dirigirse inmediatamente al camarín donde procedieron a prepararse para subir a un escenario que había sido exhaustivamente preparado para ellos. En vano, Naruto intento peinar un poco su exuberante melena rubia, siendo observado por Sai que disfrutaba de un trago de cerveza al igual que Sasuke que se paseaba en círculos como león enjaulado y que ya iba por su segundo vaso de cerveza en su infaltable ritual antes de subir a un escenario, por otra parte y de pie ante el espejo, acomodándose el cabello para no deslucir, Itachi jugaba con las notas en tanto realizaba sus ejercicios vocales, el resfrió había mitigado un poco pero seguía sufriendo de dolor de garganta y lo que era peor, se cansaba más y más al cantar, lo cual si bien comenzaba a preocuparlo no le impediría presentarse sobre el escenario el día de hoy, nada se lo impediría.

-Eooooo— pronuncio el Akatsuki en voz alta, volteando a ver a Sasuke quien en ese momento paseaba detrás de él.

-Eooooo— repitió el Uchiha, fingiendo un intento de competición. —¡Ha!— siguiendo el juego, fingió intentar propinarle un golpe en el abdomen.

-¡Hey!— coincidió Itachi, divertido por el juego antes de abrazar a su mejor amigo…si tenía fuerza para hacer todo lo que hacía, eso era debido a sus hermanos.

-Lo harás genial, Itachi, como siempre— asevero Sasuke, ni aun brincando en un pie y resfriado, su mejor amigo no dejaría de cantar como un gorrión.

-Gracias por el halago, cariño— agradeció el parsi, halagado de que se le brindara ese reconocimiento aunque su garganta quisiera decretar lo contrario.

-¿Qué tal tu garganta, Itachi?— pregunto Naruto, volteando a su silla para ver el rostro de su amigo, preocupado como siempre.

-Igual que siempre, queridos— contesto Itachi, restándole importancia al asunto, volteando a ver su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. —No importa que, voy a cantar hasta caer— para eso se estaba esforzando tanto, esa era su meta, —y entonces me levantan o _Sayi_ puede barrerme del escenario— bromeo inevitablemente para distender la situación.

-Quizás lo haga— afirmo Sai desde su lugar, siguiéndole la corriente sin problema a la par que le dirigía una de sus particulares miradas.

En su propio rincón dentro del camarín y observándolo todo, Shisui se aclaró la garganta con un trago de agua, sin apartar sus ojos de Itachi en ningún momento; le era difícil no pensar en Itachi como una persona enferma pero no por el virus del _VIH_ que padecía sino por los continuos malestares que le provocaban las infecciones de garganta y los resfríos, sabía que Itachi se esforzaba demasiado y eso le preocupaba porque el serio problema del Akatsuki es que jamás se permitía limites, siempre llegaba hasta el final a como diera lugar, en cuanto llamaron a la puerta del camarín, Shisui tuvo que resignarse a ser el primero en abandonar el camarín para dirigirse al lugar de honor desde donde contemplaría la presentación junto al resto de la familia _Queen_, confiando o queriendo confiar en que Itachi estaría bien por el tiempo que estuvieran separados. Acomodándose el cuello de la chaqueta una última vez mientras contemplaba su reflejo, temiendo que algún cabello fuera de lugar, Itachi inspiro aire profundamente, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones por un par de segundos antes de expulsarlo por la boca, serenándose antes de abandonar el camarín junto a sus amigos, Sasuke agitando las manos para no acalambrarse, Naruto cargando la _Red Special _como siempre y Sai tamborileando sus dedos nerviosamente para rememorar los _riff_ de bajo que debía interpretar, los cuatro podían llevar años presentándose sobre escenarios alrededor del mundo, los nervios no deberían preocuparlos pero en cuanto llegaron al umbral entre el backstage y el escenario sintieron una cascada helada fluyendo a sus espaldas al ver un mar de personas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, se habían presentado en escenarios así de noche, sin poder apreciar el número de personas que los veía, pero ahora presenciar ese mar de personas era algo alucinante.

-Todos vamos a morir…— suspiro Sai con un hilo de voz, seriamente aterrado y comenzando a replantearse seriamente el presentarse ante todas esas personas.

-Vengan aquí— animo Itachi, prefiriendo ignorar los nervios que lograban estremecerlo, teniendo algo mucho más importante en que pensar.

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Naruto sintiendo como Itachi envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él al igual que de Sasuke y Sai.

-Vean esto, vean lo que logramos— plasmo el Akatsuki señalando con la mirada a la enorme multitud que aguardaba por ellos cuatro, —somos un astrofísico, un ingeniero en electrónica, un biólogo y un estudiante de diseño gráfico, nadie creyó que llegaríamos hasta aquí; que se pudran, si somos un éxito o un fracaso, seguimos siendo _Queen_— recordó viendo asentir a sus amigos que entendían lo que quería decirles, que a pesar de la fama no habían dejado de ser quienes eran, no habían cambiado, seguían siendo los mismos adolescentes apasionados por la música que habían sido hace más de una década, —¡demostrémosle a toda esa gente quienes somos!— exclamo lleno de emoción, rompiendo el abrazo y dedicándoles una animosa sonrisa.

Mentalizándose una última vez, recordando respirar, los cuatro se observaron entre si antes de cruzar el umbral al escenario. Era difícil decir que les había infundido más valor a los cuatro en ese momento, si pensar en las palabras de Itachi y obtener seguridad de ellas o bien recordar que hacía más de una década ninguno de ellos podría haber imaginado el impacto que tendrían ni lo lejos que llegarían, siempre siendo cuatro inadaptados que buscaban su lugar en el mundo y ese lugar era _Queen_.

* * *

Como en cada presentación de la gira, fue imposible que los cuatro integrantes de la banda no se desempeñaran de forma más que excepcional mientras interpretaban tanto las canciones de su último álbum como aquellas pertenecientes a toda su trayectoria musical; _One Vision_, _Tie Your Mother Down_, _In the Lap of the Gods...Revisited_, _Seven Seas of Rhye_, _Tear It Up_, _A Kind of Magic_, _Under Pressure_, _Another One Bites the Dust_, _Who Wants to Live Forever_, _I Want to Break Free_, _Now I'm Here_, _Love of My Life_, _Is This the World We Created...?_, covers de canciones como _(You're So Square) Baby I Don't Care_, _Hello Mary Lou_, _Tutti Frutti _para retomar la lista de canciones de la banda con _Bohemian Rhapsody_, _Hammer to Fall_, _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_, _Radio Ga Ga_, _We Will Rock You_, _Friends Will Be Friends_. Viendo que la presentación llegaba su fin, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro en todo momento aunque se sintiera cansado, sudando y con el torso descubierto solo usando los impolutos pantalones deportivos blancos con dos líneas rojas en el costado y sus cómodas zapatillas de boxeo, Itachi de dirigió al piano en medio de la penumbras nocturnas del escenario, entregándole a uno de los asistentes el micrófono antes de sentarse ante el piano y comenzar a interpretar las tan conocidas notas de _We Are the Champions _que de inmediato hicieron chillar de emoción a todos los presentes nada más oírla, puede que esa canción siempre fuera la favorita para terminar los conciertos, pero nunca perdía su encanto particular de relato heroico.

-_I've paid my dues, time after time, I've done my sentence, but committed no crime, dnd bad mistakes, I've made a few, I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through_— canto Itachi sin apartar la mirada de las teclas del piano mientras cantaba y el escenario volvía a iluminarse. —_We are the champions, my friends, and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end— _interpretaba cada nota al piano y ante el micrófono con sentimiento pero sentía tan cansada su voz que no podía alargar las notas ni jugar con ellas, no se sentía capaz en ese momento. —_We are the champions, ¡We are the champions! No time for losers, cause We are the champions….of the world— _agradeció el momento en que Sasuke acudió en su ayuda, uniendo su voz a la suya como respaldo.

El control que Itachi poseía sobre las personas era algo admirable e insuperable, tan solo bastaba con que él levantara la mano y todos contaban al unísono, bajaba la mano y todos callaban porque él lo decía, con ese poder bien podría hacer y tener lo que quisiera con solo desearlo, más lejos de enorgullecerse por ello lo que él hacía era unir a la gente y hacerles sentir que todos tenían un lugar al que pertenecer, ese era el propósito de _Queen_, la mayor evidencia de su carisma era que en ese momento tuviera comiendo de su mano a las más de 120.000 personas presentes y que asemejaban un mar en movimiento mientras se movían al ritmo de la canción, unidos y sosteniendo en sus manos carteles y pancartas de _Queen_. Aun cuando el mundo entero considerara a Itachi como uno de los mejores pianistas del mundo, el Akatsuki era tan inseguro que en ese momento era incapaz de apartar la mirada de las teclas para no equivocarse aunque conociera a la perfección la ubicación y el sonido de cada tecla y su nota respectiva, sentía el ardor y la molestia en su garganta al cantar, esforzándose por no flaquear o preocupar a sus amigos, así como para no exteriorizar lo que realmente se sentía. Solo en el preludio de la canción, en el espacio solo comprendido por el sonido de la _Red Special_, el _riff_ de bajo y el rítmico golpeteo de los platillos de la batería es que Itachi volvió el rostro hacia la audiencia con una sonrisa pícara que atrapo todavía más a la audiencia de ser posible a través de la pantalla giganta que permitía que todos vieran a los cuatro integrantes de la banda de forma intercalada.

-_I've taken my bows, and my curtain calls, tou brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it, I thank you all_— el Akatsuki descendió la mirada hacia las teclas del piano mientras se atenuaba brevemente la iluminación, —_but it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise, I consider it a challenge before the whole human race, and I ain't gonna looooooose_— llego a dolerle la garganta como si fuera a sangrar, más aun así siguió lo que le pedía su corazón, interpretando cada nota con pasión. —_We are the champions, my friends, and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_— se levantó del piano con el brazo en alto, airoso como siempre y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. —_Oh, We are the champions, ¡We are the champions_!— elevo la voz tanto como le fue posible, agradeciendo que no estuviese solo en ese escenario. —_No time for losers, cause we are the champions_…— dejo aquella frase inconclusa a propósito, volteando a ver a su mejor amigo.

-_Of the world_— completo Sasuke, acompañando su voz en todo momento.

-_We are the champions, my friends, and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_— puede que en ese momento Itachi no estuviera bailoteando por el escenario, pero tenía tan atrapada a la audiencia que nadie notaba su fatiga. —_We are the champions, ¡We are the champions! No time for losers, cause we are the champions…of the Woooooooorld— finalizo, alargando con esfuerzo esa última nota, arqueando el cuello y elevando el brazo mientras la multitud se deshacía en vítores_.

Mientras que el mar de personas no cesaban e aplaudir, fascinados ante el talento de los cuatro integrantes de la banda y la catarsis que evocaba su música, Itachi abandono el escenario a pleno trote escuchando la osmosis de los feroces acordes de la _Red Special_, el golpeteo de los platillos de la batería y el _riff_ de bajo mientras ingresaba en el backstage donde Yamato ya lo estaba esperando para ayudarlo. Solo transcurrieron unos segundos—que se sintieron multiplicados por obra del solo de guitarra, batería y bajo de Naruto, Sasuke y Sai—antes de que Itachi hiciera su última y espectacular aparición para cerrar el concierto, deslumbrando al enorme mar de personas al regresar al escenario ataviado en una elegante capa de terciopelo bordeada de armiño y una corona decorada con joyas casi reales, como si fuera un rey al que todos debían venerar y adorar, lo que—para el público inglés, tan familiarizado con la realeza—resulto hilarante y maravilloso, era la cereza del pastel en el momento perfecto. A propósito, y en tanto el solo de guitarra, batería y bajo termino, Itachi se descolgó la capa para que pendiera de uno de sus hombros, quitándose la corona y sosteniéndola en su mano para mantenerla en el aire mientras se paseaba por el escenario para hacer que todos la vieran tanto en primera fila como a través de la pantalla gigante mientras que _God Save the Queen _inundaba el escenario a la par que Sasuke, Naruto y Sai abandonaban sus lugares y se aproximaban a él para cerrar el concierto; había sido verdaderamente agotador, tanto que por poco habían creído no poder conseguirlo, pero lo habían hecho, _Queen_ había triunfado otra vez.

-¡Gracias, hermoso publico!— declaro Itachi a viva voz, sosteniendo el micrófono mientras observaba al colosal mar de personas que chillo y aplaudió efusivamente, halagado por sus palabras. —Fueron una audiencia tremenda y verdaderamente especial, muchas gracias— realmente se encontraba conmovido e incluso alguien tan reservado como él sentía que tenía que exteriorizarlo en ese momento. —Buenas noches, dulces sueños, los amamos— deseo genuinamente, agradeciendo de todo corazón la calidez que todos habían mostrado.

Corona en mano y sin descolgarse la capa del hombro, Itachi reverencio a la audiencia que no cesaba de aplaudir y corear el himno de _Good Save the Queen_, pronto también se unieron al agradecimiento Sasuke, Naruto y Sai que reverenciaron al público a modo de despedida para proceder a abandonar el escenario junto a Itachi que no borro en ningún momento la sonrisa de su rostro, extasiado por los vítores que ni él ni sus amigos cesaron de oír mientras se retiraban hacia el backstage…

* * *

-Bien hecho, muchachos— felicito Yamato mientras acompañaba a los cuatro de regreso al camarín.

Nada más entrar al camarín, todos procedieron a ahogarse con agua para palear el cansancio y el calor que sentían tras la agotadora presentación, si bien estaban acostumbrados a tener que lidiar con giras agotadoras esta había sido particularmente extenuante, como ninguna otra sin importar que ellos cuatro tuvieran casi dos décadas de trabajo dedicado completamente a la música, además ninguno de ellos era precisamente adolescentes como para resistir y agotarse como si no hubiera un mañana para recuperarse como si no sucediera nada, pues no, los cuatro tenían más de treinta años—cuarenta en el caso de Itachi—y habían dejado de ser niños hace ya mucho tiempo. Mientras que Sasuke, Naruto y Sai se ahogaban con agua embotellada, bromeando y riendo sobre lo maravilloso que había sido el recibimiento del publicó, Itachi se dejó caer sobre la silla ante el tocador, flanqueado por Shisui que se situó a su lado nada más entrar, ayudándolo a secarse el sudor de la frente y el pecho con una toalla mientras él bebía agua para recuperarse…realmente se veía cansado, agitado como si hubiera estado caminando por un vasto desierto sin una gota de agua en comparación con Naruto, Sasuke y Sai que estaban bromeando entre sí, cansados, pero no tanto como él. Era normal que Itachi se agotara, tras cada nueva presentación siempre sentía un desgaste aun mayor, incluso Itachi sabía de los rumores que estaban levantándose desde que _Queen_ había comenzado la gira, todos se preguntaban si estaba enfermo pero él no decía nada, no tendría sentido de todas formas.

-Vamos a la fiesta, aún es muy temprano para acostarse— alentó Sasuke con demasiada energía, esta noche era solo para celebrar; Daisuke y Sarada estaba en casa de su hermana Emi, y Sakura y él tendrían la noche libre para ellos dos solos. —¿Vienes, Itachi?— pregunto, centrando su atención en su mejor amigo que parecía muy agotado.

-Esta noche no— negó Itachi, alzando la mirada y negando, agradecido por la atención pero sintiéndose incapaz de irse de fiesta esa noche.

-¿Te sientes bien?— consulto Naruto, temiendo que tal vez esta noche hubiera sido demasiado para él.

-Si, Naruto, solo estoy algo cansado, todo lo que quiero hacer es tomar un baño y dormir— tranquilizo el Akatsuki con una ligera sonrisa, intercalando su mirada entre sus amigos para asegurarles que estaba bien. —Diviértanse ustedes— alentó, no queriendo que cambiaran sus planes por él.

Ya no era el animal fiestero que había sido años atrás, no desde que Shisui estaba en su vida, porque valoraba su relación más que cualquier divertimento que hubiera empleado en el pasado para pasar el rato, porque Shisui era su compañero incondicional, su amor, por eso es que no quería irse de fiesta esta noche como si harían Sasuke, Naruto y Sai—aunque _Sayi_ solo se embriagaba para liberarse del estrés—, además se sentía demasiado cansado como para siquiera mantenerse en pie ese momento, agradeciendo tener uno de los brazos de Shisui envuelto a su alrededor para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento para estar bien. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa misma situación; Itachi se empecinaba tanto en fingir que todo estaba bien, en ocultar si estaba cansado o si se agotaba, si sentía dolor, estaba tan volcado a ocultar su enfermedad que en momentos así Naruto, Sasuke y Sai llegaban a creer que lo que estaban viviendo era un sueño, una pesadilla de la que pronto despertarían, ninguno de ellos quería aceptar realmente que Itachi estaba enfermo y que nadie podía saberlo porque nadie podía ayudarlo sino que todo lo contrario—en el peor de los casos—, no solo se trataba de que Itachi no quisiera ir a la fiesta porque ya no le placiera asistir, sino porque no se sentía con la fuerza ni el ánimo suficiente, pero pensando en su amigo es que Sasuke prácticamente sintió como si se encendiera un foco por encima de su cabeza; si Itachi no podía asistir a la fiesta, ellos llevarían la fiesta a su casa como compensación, era lo mínimo que podían hacer por él.

-Ya sé, haremos una fiesta en tu casa mañana por la noche y hoy nos comportaremos como caballeros— decidió Sasuke, además de que se comportarían de todas formas por sus esposas que también asistirían.

-¿Harían eso por mí?— pregunto Itachi con su actitud de diva, mas enternecido por esta propuesta de parte de sus amigos.

-Claro, yo por mi parte prometo no acercarme al alcohol— se comprometió Sai, y de hecho asistiría a la fiesta muy brevemente, todo lo que quería era regresa a casa con Ino y sus hijos, nada más.

-Entonces les creo— rió él, creyendo en la palabra de sus amigos, especialmente en la de _Sayi_, —ya lárguense antes de que me anime y los siga—alentó, indicándoles que se fueran cuanto antes o cambiaría de opinión y los seguiría, o pero aun no los dejaría ir.

Dirigiéndoles miradas afectuosas y sonrisas como de costumbre, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai no dudaron en abandonar el camarín para dirigirse hacia la fiesta, sabían que lo peor que podían hacer era postergar sus vidas por causa de Itachi, él no quería eso, no podría pedírselos, solo necesitaba tenerlos a su lado como los hermanos que eran para él, en cuanto a lo demás ellos podían hacer lo que quisiera. Aun cuando se sintiera reconfortado por las risas de sus amigos que seguían su consejo de vivir el ahora con intensidad en tanto pudiera, y con la presencia de Shisui a su lado, acariciándole los hombros y haciéndole saber que está ahí, con él…Itachi se sentía muy mal, dejando la botella de agua vacía sobre el tocador, apartándose el flequillo aun ligeramente húmedo de la frente mientras suspiraba, aun casado, aun agotado, aun sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas y que su pulso era inestable, temblando involuntariamente y no a causa del frió. Preocupado como siempre, Shisui se negó a apartar su mirada de Itachi, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, a él no tenía que mentirle como si les mentía a Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, él veía lo mal que se sentía, lo había acompañado en la gira y no cesaba de angustiarse al ver su fatiga y agotamiento aumentar más y más con cada nueva presentación, pero esta vez realmente parecía haber llegado a su límite, sentía la piel de él temblar bajo sus manos y su respiración aun agitada mientras el Akatsuki apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando profundamente en un intento por serenarse y recuperarse, pero incluso él debía reconocer que le estaba costando trabajo, como nunca antes.

-¿Estás bien?— inquirió Shisui, esperando no ofenderlo con su preocupación y sobreprotección hacia él.

-En realidad estoy muy cansado— reconoció Itachi en un suspiro, algo que solo podría admitir estando junto a él, con nadie más.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?— pregunto esta vez, estando dispuesto a hacer lo que él quisiera si eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

-Si, vamos— asintió el Akatsuki, levantándose con ayuda de Shisui.

Puede que fuera una dolorosa conclusión que sacar en ese momento pero Itachi estaba convencido de que esta noche en _Knebworth_ era su último concierto junto a _Queen_, no se trataba de que estuviera harto de la rutina de la banda—de grabar y luego salir de gira, y así sucesivamente—sino de que no era hasta ahora que realmente sentía que no podría fingir que todo estaba bien todo el tiempo como había creído que podría hacerlo, no en esas circunstancias, se estaba extenuando con mayor facilidad en relación al desgaste físico habitual que había sentido en ocasiones anteriores de tanto bailotear sobre el escenario, su garganta dolía muchísimo y su voz verdaderamente estaba agotada, si quería tener la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra la bomba de relojería en su interior, necesitaba alejarse de los escenarios, necesitaba descansar sin importar el gran sacrificio que representara para él tener que alejarse de lo que tanto amaba hacer, pero era necesario, si quería seguir haciendo música necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas para cantar hasta el final.

Necesitaba descansar, necesitaba recuperarse, necesitaba ser fuerte y lo seria, no le permitiría a nadie el lujo de verlo débil, a nadie.

* * *

La gira _Magic Tour _había terminado, los cuatro integrantes de _Queen_ tenía tiempo libre del que disfrutar, encerrándose en su propia burbuja de placerles hacer, ya mucho habían celebrado su éxito hasta ese momento, pero aun así resulto desconcertante que un día Itachi pidiera que se reunieran en su casa para una conversación seria, y dicho y hecho que si Itachi Akatsuki decía eso la conversación era realmente seria. Los tres estaban sobradamente acostumbrados a la impuntualidad de Itachi, lo conocían bien y ya deberían de estar acostumbrados pero no resulto menos que irrisorio para Sasuke, Naruto y Sai permanecer sentados en la sala de _Garden Lodge _observándose entre sí tamborileando sus dedos monótonamente mientras esperaban en silencio, casi pudiendo escuchar el minutero de reloj moverse…era algo que no sucedía normalmente en la vida de las personas "_normales_" pero si en la vida de Itachi Akatsuki. Haciéndose esperar como siempre, Itachi por fin hizo acto de aparición en la sala en compañía de Shisui a quien se había vuelto absolutamente inseparable a tal punto de que estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente convertirlo en su asistente además de en su ya jardinero y vigilante, porque le enternecía que lo cuidara con tanta atención. El Akatsuki se hizo el desentendido antes las miradas de sus amigos—Sasuke a punto de entornar los ojos al igual que Naruto, mientras que _Sayi_ parecía resignado a todo, como siempre—en cuanto ingreso en la sala, dejándose caer sobre el sofá junto a la ventana en su lugar de honor y desde donde podía observarlo todo.

-Ni en tu propia casa dejas de ser impuntual— regaño Sasuke, negando para sí reprobatoriamente como si estuviera juzgando a Daisuke o Sarada si hacían alguna travesura, cosa rara cabe añadir.

-Y me aman así, queridos— desestimo Itachi agitando la mano frívolamente, restándole importancia al asunto con su particular sentido del humor y que aligeraba el ambiente de inmediato. —Hay algo importante de lo que quería hablarles, por lo que me alegra que vinieran— menciono aludiendo el posible motivo de la reunión que había convocado entre los cuatro.

-Nada nos impediría venir— obvio Naruto en nombre de los tres, siendo secundado por Sasuke y Sai que asintieron inmediatamente.

Ahora que habían culminado esta nueva gira y en tanto Itachi no quisiera que se encerrasen en el estudio de grabación, todos tenían sus propios panoramas de los que disfrutar; Sasuke y Naruto seguramente querrían intentar experimentar nuevamente con sus carreras solistas en tanto tuvieran tiempo pero por otro lado Sai tenía muy claro que es lo que iba hacer: tomarse unas largas vacaciones junto a su esposa y sus hijos, bien en casa o bien visitando a su madre y a su hermana, él no era como sus otros dos amigos, para él la música era solo un pasatiempo, algo que disfrutaba hacer y que le divertía pero no más, para él era demasiado doloroso y difícil estar lejos de su familia, tampoco nunca había sido alguien que disfrutara de las fiestas—excepto del alcohol y sabía que tenía un problema con eso—como Sasuke, Naruto e incluso Itachi si, él se encontraba pensando muy a menudo en sus hijos y en Ino que—si bien era perfectamente autosuficiente—estaba criándolos sola cuando él estaba de gira o componiendo en el estudio de grabación y eso lo hacía sentir culpable, deseaba que pudiera sostener un matrimonio normal, pero la existencia que llevaban ya era lo más normal posible. Todos tenían cosas que hacer, tenían vidas separadas y unidas por el nombre de _Queen_, pero los cuatro estaban dispuestos a cruzar el océano y lo que hiciera falta para que el otro estuviera bien y a salvo, era un juramento, un compromiso que todos habían hecho no en el alma sino que en el corazón, pero aun ahora resultaba sumamente emotivo para Itachi escuchar eso, volviendo el rostro hacia Shisui, entrelazando su mano con la de él.

-Shisui ya lo sabe— declaro el Akatsuki para justificar la presencia de su pareja, sorprendiendo a sus amigos que al instante entendieron a que se refería. —Los llame porque tome una decisión, una que se marcará un antes y un después en _Queen_, pero que es preciso realizar si queremos que todo salga como tengo en mente— paseo su mirada por sus tres amigos, lamentando tener que romper con la alegría que habían sentido, mas era necesario.

-¿Qué sucede, Itachi?— pregunto Sai, ya que aparentemente nadie se atrevía a hacer la pregunta, relegándose a observarse entre sí.

-Se acabaron las giras— estableció él de inmediato en lo que fue un balde de agua fría para todos, habían esperado que dijera muchas cosas pero no eso. —No es ninguna broma— añadió al ver a sus hermanos parpadear con confusión y observarse entre ellos en espera de haber oído mal, pero no era así, —después de nuestra presentación en _Knebworth_ me di cuenta de que si quiero hacer tanta música como me lo permitía mi cuerpo y mis fuerzas, necesito la energía suficiente y no la tendré enfrentándome a un escenario cada día— era una decisión muy difícil, incluso para él que se vería favorecido al no exigirse tanto, pero eso no quería decir que fuera más fácil aceptar la realidad.

Puede que fuera el ser humano más complejo sobre la tierra; paranoico, nervioso, frívolo, arrogante, romántico, apasionado, amaba la música con cada fibra de su alma, adoraba a los gatos y a los niños, le tenía miedo a los aviones, a los elevadores—luego de un percance sufrido—y a los espacios reducidos, sufría de sonambulismo y tenía un temperamento tan volátil que podía desquiciar a cualquiera pero entre todas sus virtudes y defectos era alguien que se entregaba de lleno en un escenario ante millones de personas sin importar que le estuvieran temblando las manos y las piernas mientras bailoteaba, porque amaba la música y amaba tener la oportunidad de expresarse aunque fuera ante audiencias grandes…pero ya no podía, siempre había sabido que llegaría el día en que sencillamente ya no podría hacer lo que adoraba, ser un showman, pero había esperado que eso fuera cuando cumpliera cincuenta o sesenta años, pero no viviría para eso. Era angustiante—en diferentes grados—para los tres tener que aceptar que su gran amigo y hermano, a quien admiraban tanto estuviera sufriendo delante de ellos y que no pudieran hacer nada para ayudarlo, les hacía sentir culpables sin importar que no tuviera responsabilidad alguna en la condición de Itachi, pero cuando se amaba a una persona se intentaba brindar protección no importa que pasara y ellos en ese momento se sentían inútiles. Observando a sus amigos, Itachi se dio cuenta de inmediato los pensamientos que estaban teniendo pero que no era correctos, él no necesitaba de niñeras o enfermeras—ya para eso tenía a Tenma, Yuki y Yamato, además de a Shisui—, todo lo que necesitaba era a sus hermanos y ellos siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba, eso era más que suficiente.

-Oigan, no se entristezcan— reprendió Itachi con un tono alegre como buen hermano mayor que era, —esto no significa que me volveré un viejo aburrido y huraño— los tres no pudieron evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, porque él podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás un aburrido. —No, Shisui y yo estamos pensando hacer un viaje, una luna de miel a _Japón_— menciono para cambiar de tema, alzando su mano izquierda, aquella en que llevaba el anillo.

-Felicidades— celebro Naruto, siendo respaldado por Sai, felices por la noticia.

-Espero que traigan un recuerdo— menciono Sasuke con su característico sarcasmo, pero estando realmente dichoso de que su amigo fuera feliz como merecía.

-¿No tienes suficiente con el auto que no estrelle la última vez que intentaste que aprendiera a conducir?— cuestiono el Akatsuki con su actitud de diva, haciendo que todos rieran por lo bajo inevitablemente. —Por ahora no sé cuánto tiempo pasaremos lejos ni cuando partiremos, pero eso es tiempo de sobra para que ustedes hagan los planes que quieran, experimenten con sus carreras que yo haré lo mismo cuando regrese— sugirió ya que su primer y único trabajo solista hasta ahora no había sido visto como algo serio y él quería cambiar eso. —Aun somos jóvenes, tenemos la vida por delante para hacer lo que queramos, y la vida es corta— menciono con ilusión, teniendo fe en que aún le quedaban años por delante que vivir, a todos y debían aprovechar su tiempo juntos. —_Queen_ siempre será _Queen_, porque no es una sola persona, somos los cuatro, ¿entienden?— por mucho había existido un debate sobre que era _Queen_, pero para ellos cuatro _Queen_ era una familia y no desde que se habían conocido sino desde mucho antes, desde el principio de todo. —Los amigos siempre serán amigos— cito cantarinamente con mofa, a propósito.

El juego de palabras fue tan directo que todos no pudieron evitar reír, aligerando el ambiente y eliminando cualquier tensión presente de inmediato, ciertamente era difícil y doloroso separarse, ya lo había sido una vez, pero esta vez no había ningún Deidara o alguien que pudiera crear un muro entre ellos, podrían ayudarse y visitarse entre sí, podrían mantenerse en contacto todo el tiempo a voluntad, nada cambiaría, nada se interpondría entre ellos, eran una familia y nadie en el mundo podía separar a _Queen_.

* * *

Luego de unos bien merecidos meses de descanso tras la gira todos tomaron sus propios rumbos; Sasuke había partido a _Francia_ junto a Sakura y sus hijos para visitar a la familia de su esposa, Naruto había viajado a _Hampton_ junto a Hinata y sus hijos para visitar a su padre Minato que estaba delicado de salud, Sai e Ino permanecían en casa rodeados de sus hijos, e Itachi particular como solo él podía serlo se encontraba de "_luna de miel_" con Shisui en _Japón_ y despreocupado del mundo, pero aunque los integrantes de _Queen _se encontraran temporalmente dispersos y sumergidos en su propio mundo, personas como Kakashi seguían en _Londres _y trabajando como si no hubiera un mañana mientras su chófer conducía de regreso a casa para almorzar con su esposa Rin, pero para él que era el manager de la banda el trabajo nunca terminaba, revisando sobre su regazo una serie de documentos que solicitaban comprar los derechos de autor de algunas canciones de _Queen_ para spots publicitarios que él debía aprobar luego de leerlos minuciosamente, el trabajo común que debía realizar cada día; velar por los intereses de _Queen_, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai. De pronto su labor se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono dentro de su portafolios y que abrió sin soltar los papeles que estaba revisando, extrayendo el teléfono y contestando la llamada, era un instrumento más bien rudimentario y al que no recurría salvo que fuera necesario, vivían una época en que tener ocasión de comunicarse por un teléfono era un lujo, en especial si se trataba de trabajo, de otro modo él se conformaría con el teléfono que ya había en su casa.

-_¿Con el señor Hatake?— pregunto una voz desconocida de la otra línea._

-Sí, soy Kakashi Hatake— contesto el peligris, curioso sobre quién podía estarlo llamando y porque.

-_Lo llamo de News of the World para consultar por Itachi Akatsuki_— se presentó el reportero al teléfono pero sin dar su nombre, —_¿Qué nos puede decir respecto a la prueba del SIDA de Itachi?_— pregunto directamente y sin ningún tapujo.

-¿Quién es usted?— cuestiono Kakashi de inmediato, no gustándole el motivo para esta llamada.

-_Itachi Akatsuki se realizó una prueba del SIDA, ¿tiene algún comentario?_— insistió el periodista, ignorando adrede aquella pregunta.

Las preguntas tomaron a Kakashi completamente desprevenido, inicialmente había supuesto que se trataría de alguna llamada de alguna revista de noticias o periódico solicitando hacer una entrevista a alguno de los integrantes de _Queen_—preferentemente a Itachi como rostro visible de la banda, desde luego—solo para ser rechazados porque el Hatake tenía la responsabilidad de denegar ventilar información a la prensa a menos que Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai lo autorizaran y aunque lo hicieran quienes debían realizar dichas entrevistas debían ser fuentes amigas como Kizame Hoshigaki quien además de ser amigo de los integrantes de la banda era alguien absolutamente confiable. Pero pronto la inquietud y desconcierto fueron reemplazados por temor y angustia, el temor de que alguien supiera la verdad y que sacara partido de ella para atosigar a Itachi que todo lo que necesitaba era calma, silencio, sosiego y recogimiento, por eso estaba con Shisui en _Japón_, para distraerse y ser feliz, para poder ser egoísta y pensar en su propio bien…¿y ahora resulta que los malditos buitres del periodismo estaban al asecho para arruinar su felicidad?, En todo caso, ¿Cómo diablos habían averiguado que Itachi se había hecho una prueba del _SIDA_? Porque eso evidentemente no podían suponerlo simplemente, las cosas no funcionaban así, alguien tenía que haber dicho algo pero la pregunta interesante ahora era, ¿Quién?, ¿Quién se llamaba a si mismo persona para contar un secreto así? Alguien muy cobarde, la prensa siempre se colgaba de idiotas cobardes que vendían cualquier historia por dinero y creía tener una idea de quien había abierto la boca, solo una persona podía haberlo hecho; Deidara.

-¿De dónde diablos saco esa mentira?— indago Kakashi con suspicacia, fingiendo una carcajada para averiguar quién había iniciado este interrogatorio a la sombra.

-_Señor Hatake, la prueba se realizó en una clínica de Harley Street, ¿puede confirmarlo?_— reformulo su pregunta el periodista, aludiendo un dato que de inmediato le heló la sangre a Kakashi.

-Tendría mucho cuidado si fuera usted al imprimir y divulgar estas tonterías y mentiras infundadas— advirtió él con la voz endurecida como un tempano de hielo, dejando de ser amable…solo Deidara podía saber todo eso, solo Deidara tenía los contactos para saberlo.

-_La historia ya está circulando, señor Hatake_— contesto llanamente el periodista sin sentirse intimidado, dándole a entender que solo podía resignarse y afrontar la verdad.

-Haremos una declaración, que tenga un buen día— finalizo el Hatake, terminando con la llamada. Apretó fuertemente los puños mientras aprovechaba del silencio para serenar su agitada mente y los fervientes deseos que tenia de matar a quien había delatado, replanteándose que era lo que debía hacer antes de marcar el número telefónico de Misa Watanabe, la promotora de _Queen_ en Japón y su contacto con Itachi. —¿Dónde está Itachi?— cuestiono tan pronto como recibió respuesta de la otra línea.

La situación había cambiado, la verdad ya no era un secreto, alguien sabía que es lo que realmente estaba pasando y si querían proteger a Itachi debían planear una nueva estrategia pero no podían permitirse flaquear, nadie podía saber la verdad sin importar que tuvieran que mentir hasta las últimas consecuencias, lo harían para proteger a Itachi.

* * *

_13 de Octubre, 1986/Londres_

Pasar todo un mes en Japón—para alguien tan sencillo como él, que poco y nada había viajado en su vida debido a su situación económica—había resultado ser toda una experiencia para Shisui, una experiencia que agradecía haber podido compartir con Itachi, ellos dos solo, como si no existiera un mundo fuera del que representaban ellos, aunque claro que no todo había sido amor, romance, seducción, alegría y serenidad, nop, habían disfrutado de su propia luna de miel, unas vacaciones de un millón de libras en el país nipón y donde Shisui había tenía el honor y desdicha de descubrir que Itachi era un comprador compulsivo, no compraba cosas inútiles como si harían otros pero si compraba por montón a tal punto de que al momento de pagar no le alcanzaba el dinero que llevaba en la billetera en ese momento y por lo que quien viajaba con él tenía que prestarle dinero para pagar, y no era ninguna broma; por ejemplo, había comprado un enorme perchero para kimonos que siempre había querido tener, algo insólito para Shisui. Pero fuera de eso habían sido unas vacaciones de ensueño como simples turistas en _Japón_, una experiencia inolvidable para ambos y que los había hecho inseparables mientras se desplazaban por el aeropuerto equipaje en espera de encontrar a Yuki y Yamato que habían acordado recogerlos, pero lejos de encontrarse con ellos, aminoraron su andar en cuanto vieron a un grupo de reporteros a metros de distancia y que parecían estar esperando a alguien, algo realmente extraño ya que Itachi jamás recordaba haberse encontrado con ese escenario al momento de regresar a _Londres_, nunca, ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-¿Qué es todo esto?— pregunto Itachi pese a no encontrar respuesta a la incógnita, sin darse cuenta de que había formulado la pregunta en voz alta.

Sintió un dolor sordo instalarse en el centro de su pecho al sopesar una posibilidad: se había descubierto, de alguna forma pero ahora alguien sabía que no estaba bien, que estaba enfermo y de que, ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Porque no importa que tanto quisiera enterrarse en el agujero más profundo de la tierra para proteger su privacidad, el mundo no se la iba a dar, lo perseguirían hasta tener lo que querían, siempre había sido y siempre seria así, la verdad no podía ocultarse para siempre no importa que tanto lo quisiera él, alguien ya sabía la verdad pero él seguiría negándola no importa que sucediese. Como una manada de caninos ante el ruido de un silbato para perros, todos los periodistas lo avistaron tras un par de segundos, aproximándose velozmente a él y a Shisui como si fueran buitres carroñeros sobre un animal agonizante. Frunciendo el ceño de disgusto, Itachi se acomodó la correa del bolso sobre el hombro, observando retadoramente a esos parásitos que todo lo que querían era una historia que contar, a su lado Shisui entorno los ojos ante el tumulto de preguntas sin sentido que todos esos sujetos formulaban de forma atropellada y que resultaban ser un caos inentendible, ¿es que ninguno de esos imbéciles conocía la definición de la palabra privacidad? Por lo visto no, de estar en una situación privada Shisui no dudaría en usar la fuera y romperles la cara de un golpe, pero lo último que quería era dar un espectáculo, Itachi no querría eso ni ninguno de los dos quería empañar su regreso a _Londres_ apareciendo en los titulares de algún periódico sensacionalista.

-Itachi, ¿te hiciste una prueba del _SIDA_?— cuestiono uno de los periodistas, sin darse cuenta del efecto de su pregunta.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias— contesto el Akatsuki fríamente, evadiéndolos y siguiendo con su camino sin soltar su equipaje junto a Shisui.

-Itachi, ¿estás preocupado por tu salud?— pregunto otro de los periodistas, no saciando

-Lárgate, no quiero verte molestando otra vez— advirtió Shisui, deteniendo su andar y observando fieramente a esas sanguijuelas.

Por supuesto que todo lo que los periodistas pudieron hacer ante esa advertencia fue resignarse y dejar que ambos se fueran, mas ellos encontrándose laboralmente insatisfechos al no lograr respuestas satisfactorias de parte del vocalista de _Queen_ quien como siempre era más reservado que nadie que hubieran conocido. Sin voltear, con su rostro habitualmente cálido y alegre convertido en una máscara de estoicismo y cólera contenida, Itachi no dejo de caminar en ningún momento hacia la salida del aeropuerto, confiando en que Shisui lo seguía y así fue, alcanzándolo y caminando a su lado en todo momento. Todo lo que quería era ir a casa, todo lo que quería era estar tranquilo, todo lo que quería era sentirse normal, todo lo que quería era no pensar en lo que lo estaba matando lentamente por dentro, todo lo que quería era olvidar la realidad, ¿era tan difícil pedir un poco de comprensión?

* * *

Las cosas no habían mejorado tras el regreso de Itachi y Shisui desde _Japón_ sino que todo lo contrario, ahora incluso había algunos periodistas establecidos permanentemente en la puerta del otro lado del muro de la casa, todos reclamando información, todos reclamando fotos y declaraciones que Itachi se negaba a dar. En medio de todo este debacle es que Itachi recibió la visita de una persona a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo; Hidan Yugakure, un neoyorkino que había sido auxiliar de vuelo al momento de conocer a Itachi, ambos se habían convertido en buenos amigos y contrario a como ocurría con el resto de sus amantes ambos habían terminado su relación en paz y con amabilidad, por lo que hasta hoy ambos sabían que podían recurrir al otro siempre que. Cuando Itachi entro en la sala luego de cambiarse de ropa tras tomar un baño, se encontró con Hidan que—en compañía de Yamato-estaba sentado en silencio y cargado de melancolía pero que cambio a alegría inmediata en cuanto alzo la mirada hacia él, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo—años, aunque si habían mantenido el contacto por medio de llamadas y correspondencia, pero no era lo mismo—y ambos debían reconocer que era bueno volver a verse las caras. Resulto inquietante para el Akatsuki contemplar lo frágil, pálido, demacrado, ojeroso y cansado que se encontraba su amigo, sentado sobre el sofá como si eso lo ayudara a no quebrarse como un cristal, distaba mucho del arrogante y encantador hombre que había conocido hacia menos de una década cuando habían estado juntos.

-Hola, Hidan— saludo el Akatsuki con una de más radiantes sonrisas, lo que logro alentar a su amigo a ponerse de pie. —_Phoebe_, ¿nos puedes traer un poco de té, por favor?— solicito llamando a su amigo por su mote cariñoso como siempre.

-Claro— contesto Yamato, retirándose para darles tiempo a solas y cumplir con la solicitud.

-Gracias— Itachi realmente se sentía bien al poder contar con sus amigos estando en casa, en su propio santuario. —¿Cómo está Kakuzu?— pregunto con genuino interés antes de abrazar a su amigo, tanto por placer propio como para reconfortarlo, mas estremeciéndose interiormente al sentir su fragilidad, al ver las marcas del _SIDA_ en su piel…estaban transitando la misma senda, uno por delante del otro. —Toma asiento, querido— invito, sentándose a su lado, temiendo que se desmayara si seguía de pie.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Itachi— sonrió Hidan, realmente feliz de volver a ver a su amigo tras tantos años y ver que el tiempo no parecía haber pasado para él, seguía igual que siempre, maravilloso, —te ves bien— aprecio, dichoso porque el Akatsuki no tuviera que cargar con lo mismo que él.

-Sí, me siento bien— minimizo él, encogiéndose de hombros y observándose despreocupado, prefiriendo no pensar en la realidad.

-Como puedes ver, yo no lo estoy— comparo el peligris, lamentando tener que ser la parte negativa de esta conversación, pero si estaba aquí es porque quería admitir a Itachi, debía tener cuidado o podía caer como él ya estaba cayendo. —ya sabes que es, me estoy muriendo, Itachi— obvio, descendió su mirada para hacia sus brazos en que eran visibles las marcas del sarcoma de Kaposi, —los médicos dicen que me quedan meses, quizás semanas— ya no sabía en que creer, solo sabía que iba a morir pronto y esa era una realidad.

-Hidan...— intento tranquilizar Itachi, aminorando la distancia entre ambos, estrechando las manos de él entre las suyas y no deseando que pensara en nada de eso.

A diferencia de Hidan que parecía encontrarse completamente resignado a los diagnósticos médicos, a conjeturas y planteamientos teóricos—sin pruebas contundentes, ya que aún no existía un medicamento realmente viable para poder vivir con el _SIDA_—, Itachi no creía más que lo básico en cuanto a los veredictos de los doctores, creía más en su propia fuerza de voluntad que le había permitido cantar en múltiples giras incluso con un dolor desgarrador en la garganta, un agotamiento que lo había tenido al borde del abismo para claudicar pero él se había negado, él no era tan maleable a la idea de rendirse, no se rendiría hasta haberlo dado todo, pero comprendía la sensación de abandono que Hidan sentía, la sentía a menudo cuando—por momentos—creía que podía perderlo todo y que nada tenía sentido, pero cada vez que pensaba en rendirse recordaba que tenía a toda una familia luchando por él, todos incondicionalmente a su lado, ¿Qué importaba si moría? Tenía amor verdadero de personas maravillosas a su alrededor y eso lo era todo para él. Para Hidan era maravilloso, único, poder contar con el apoyo y la presencia de Itachi como no había sucedido en años, realmente era un bálsamo para sus temores y angustias que lo abrumaban a tal punto de que no podía siquiera respirar sin dejar de pensar en la verdad, en el peso de la ponzoña que era aquella bomba de relojería en su interior y que muy pronto cobraría su vida, lo sentía en el interior de su cuerpo, en la forma en que su piel temblaba de cansancio y dolor con cada nuevo día, a él no podía engañarlo, ni siquiera Itachi podía reconfortarlo en verdad aunque lo intentara.

-Y Kakuzu...él también se está muriendo— revelo Hidan finalmente, aludiendo a su pareja, haciendo que Itachi bajara la cabeza con pesar, entendiendo el porqué de sus desesperanza, —es una carrera para ver quien se va primero— añadió a modo de broma con una falsa sonrisa, ya no sabiendo que más hacer.

Observando a su muy abatido amigo que encontró el refugio y afecto suficiente en su presencia como para llorar, Itachi sintió nuevamente el puñal del miedo rozando su corazón, ya lo había sentido ante la muerte de Reto Sunagakure y ahora con más fuerza. _No quiero este sufrimiento, no quiero este futuro_, se dijo Itachi una y otra vez en su mente, no quería sentir ese dolor, no quería sentir esa desesperanza, no quería sentir toda esa tristeza, esa desolación, esa falta de energía para todo…no, no la sentiría, no se permitiría caer hasta estar seguro de haberlo dado todo, toda su vida, todas sus fuerzas, todo su ánimo y halito de vida en la música que tanto amaba, ¿Qué importa que el tiempo se estuviera acabando muy lentamente? Él escribiría su propia historia, él escribiría su propio final, su conclusión de todo, él decidiría cuando irse, nadie decidiría por él nunca más.

* * *

**PD: Saludos, mis amores**, por poco **creí que no conseguiría actualizar este fin de semana pero lo logre**…siendo las 4:06 de la madrugada mientras cuido a mi abuela en el hospital, **por lo que agradézcanme que no duerma por ustedes** **:3** ahora **pretendo actualizar** nuevamente "**El Velo del Amor**", luego "**La Bella & La Bestia**" y "**El Conjuro Naruto Style 2: Enfield**" **:3 **Esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd (agradeciendo que lea esta historia asi como yo leo las suyas con sumo gusto)**, a **DULCECITO311 (esperando cumplir con sus expectativas y pidiendo su paciencia si tardo en actualizar)**, a **Regina Alba Blossom (feliz de que la historia sea de su agrado, dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo)** , ya todos aquellos que leen, comentan o siguen cualquiera de mis historias **: 3** besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima

**Reparto:**

**-** Itachi Akatsuki / Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury / Farrokh Bulsara

**-** Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-** Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-** Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-** Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-** Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-** Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

**-** Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

**-** Shisui Uchiha como Jim Hutton

**-** Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-** Yamato Kinoe como Peter Freestone

**\- **Hidan Yugakure como John Murphy

**\- **Kisame Hoshigaki como David Wigg

**Diferencias y Curiosidades:**

**Magic Tour & Knebworth: **durante la estadía de Queen en Budapest **durante la gira conocida como Magic Tour, se celebro el cumpleaños Nº37 de Roger Taylor** e incluso hay un vídeo de ello y que refleje en el capitulo, **Dominique Beyrand esta entre los invitados, exactamente de pie tras Freddie. El 9 de Agosto de 1986 Queen celebro su ultimo concierto junto a Freddie Mercury** en Knebworth Park, Hertfordshire, a donde llegaron en un helicóptero, **no se tiene una cuenta oficial de asistentes al conciero pero se cree que asistieron mas 120.000 personas**. Para el concierto en Knebworth Park, **Freddie sufría de una infección en la garganta, de hecho apenas y podía cantar "We Are The Champions" al final del concierto**, un video existente lo demuestra, y no asistió a la fiesta posterior al concierto como si hicieron Roger, Brian y John. La escena previa al concierto esta basada en una escena de **"The Dirt" el biopic de la banda Mötley Crüe**, y parte de los diálogos previos y posteriores al concierto están tomados del documental **"Freddie Mercury: The Great Pretender".**

**Freddie; "¿parece que estoy muriendo de SIDA?": la enfermedad de Freddie Mercury se mantuvo como un secreto hasta finales de 1986, cuando **viajo a Japón junto a Jim Hutton para pasar unas vacaciones juntos y **se realizo una prueba del VIH para despejar temores** previos al viaje y no supo el resultado hasta su regreso. **El 12 de Octubre de 1986 se filtro la noticia de que Freddie se había realizado una prueba del VIH en 1985—antes del Live Aid—en una clínica en Harley Street, Freddie regreso el 13 de Octubre de Japón junto a Jim y fue abordado por los periodistas en el aeropuerto **que le preguntaron si era verdad que tenia VIH o SIDA **y a lo que él les dijo** **"¿parece que estoy muriendo de SIDA?"**. Posterior a su regreso de Japón, Freddie recibió la visita de un antiguo amante suyo; John Murphy—que fue quien le regalo su gato Oscar—que ya tenia SIDA en un estado bastante avanzado y que murió menos de un mes después al igual que su pareja. **Hasta hoy se desconoce quien contagio de VIH a Freddie Mercury, **porque **gran parte de sus amantes murieron antes que él, lo que significa que ya estaban contagiados cuando tuvo contacto con ellos**, ya que la enfermedad tarda en promedio de 8 a 10 años en desarrollarse.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " ("Una adaptación de la película" **Avatar** "de James Cameron y que pretende iniciar pronto)," **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** "(precuela de" **La Bella & La Bestia** ")," **Sasuke: El Indomable** "(Una adaptación de la película" **Spirit** "como había prometido hacer)," **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha** "(narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie" **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "),"como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias"**El Sentir de un Uchiha** "y" **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de especificar eventos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedió, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de **iniciar** un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro: 3 Para los fanáticos del universo de " **El conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prólogo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada" **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basado en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadencia** y **Armadura Brillante** , como adaptación: 3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima: 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Esta es una secuela del fic "Bohemian Rhapsody: La Historia de Queen" que ****narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen** , esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury** , **Roger Taylor** , **Brian May** y **John Deacon** , **al igual que su actual gerente ****Jim Beach** , y en los documentales " **Queen: Days of Our Lives** " y " **Freddie Mercury: The Great Pretender** ". **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto más su selección, distribución y / o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta**. Les sugiero oír "**The Great Pretender**" de **Freddie Mercury** de 1987, "**Barcelona**" de **Freddie Mercury** y **Montserrat Caballé** de 1987, "**Too Much Love Will Kill You**" de **Brian May** de 1988 y "**Everything I Need**" de **Skylar Grey**.

* * *

_1987_

Callado y jugando con las tijeras entre sus manos, Itachi contemplo serenamente su reflejo como si mil y un imágenes danzaran en su mente mientras se mantenía en silencio y sentado ante el tocador, muy seguro de la decisión que había tomado y a la que no daría marcha atrás, tan solo estaba reflexionando unos instantes más antes de llevar a cabo lo que pretendía…su larga melena ébano lo había acompañado por casi veinte años, desde que había sostenido el sueño de ser una súper estrella, y en todos esos años no la había cortado sin importar que sucediera, pero ya era hora de cambiar y cortar esa larga melena porque ya no era el mismo, ya no era un adolescente, era un adulto, y algo le decía que este era el primer de muchos cambios que habría de efectuar en su persona para seguir siendo quien era, solo que aún no alcanzaba a tomar el peso real de lo que estaba por venir. No estaba solo en su camino, eso era imposible; Sai estaba pasando tiempo junto a su familia, Naruto estaba planeando su nuevo álbum solista al igual que hacia Sasuke, solo que el Uchiha estaba más cerca de él en ese momento que cualquiera de ellos. No molestándose siquiera en llamar antes de entrar porque ambos eran de lo más informales entre sí, Sasuke abrió la puerta antes de entrar en el camarín, concentrando se inmediato su mirada en su mejor amigo que se encontraba sentado ante el tocador, jugando con las tijeras en sus manos y contemplando atentamente su reflejo, con su melena ébano suelta y cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros…muy dispuesto a cortarla según parecía, lo cual resulto ser toda una sorpresa para él.

-¿Vas a cortarte el cabello, Itachi?— más bien afirmó Sasuke, situándose de pie tras su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué te parece?— curioso el Akatsuki con una sonrisa, divertido ante la idea de cambiar e imagen.

-El gran farsante por fin será desenmascarado— bromeo el Uchiha inevitablemente, después de todo eso era lo que pretendía representar.

-Así debe ser, querido— menciono Itachi, había mantenido ese estilo por demasiado tiempo y ya era momento de cambiar…un poco.

-Se verá raro, tengo que ver esto— decidió él, sentándose en el sillón al costado del tocador para tener asiento en primera fila. —Te vas a sentir desnudo, Itachi— predijo, jugando con sus gafas de sol en sus manos.

La verdad a Sasuke le daba igual que es lo que Itachi planeaba hacer al cambiar de imagen, al fin y al cabo todos—excepto Naruto que por alguna extraña razón se veía igual pese al paso del tiempo—dentro de _Queen_ habían sufrido un cambio de imagen al menos una vez. No era un estilista, peluquero, barbero o la palabra que pudiera elegirse para describir a alguien con talento en tratar con el cabello se refería, pero Itachi nunca había tenido necesidad de recurrir a otras personas para cuidar de su aspecto de ninguna forma, siempre se había encargado de todo solo y su cabello no era algo diferente, por lo que tras emitir un casi inaudible suspiro no dudo en comenzar a trabajar; sostuvo entre sus manos mechones de su cabello antes de proceder a cortarlos a la mitad, desenredándolos en el proceso, intentando no apartar demasiado sus ojos de su reflejo para no cometer ningún error así como para quedar conforme con el resultado, apenas prestando atención a sus cabellos que se acumulaban sobre el suelo. Dejando las tijeras sobre el tocador, tomo el peine para mantener bajo control su ahora corta melena ébano que enmarcaba prolijamente los lados de su rostro…resultaba nostálgico de ver, no había llevado esa apariencia hacía más de veinte años, cuando había sido un adolescente en el internado de _Mumbai_ en un tiempo que ahora parecía demasiado lejano, no había envejecido demasiado, ¿o sí? Porque en su reflejo no veía a alguien viejo, sentía que el tiempo había pasado pero no se veía ni sentía como un anciano, estaba…bien, si, creía que esa era la palabra correcta con que definirse.

-¡Pareces un adolescente!— se sorprendió Sasuke, no sabiendo si admirar o sentir envidia de su la suerte de su mejor amigo.

-Me veo divinamente, querido— obvio Itachi, jactándose de su apariencia, casi prendado de su reflejo como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-Modesto como siempre— rió el Uchiha, levantándose del sillón, —¿vamos?— se detuvo en el umbral de camarín y volvió el rostro hacia su mejor amigo.

-Vamos— acepto el Akatsuki ya que después de todo aún tenían algo que hacer.

Observándose una última vez ante el espejo, Itachi se observó críticamente y con inevitable galantería…no se podía superar lo que ya era perfecto, ¿verdad? Lanzo un beso al aire para su reflejo, sonriéndose dramáticamente antes de abandonar el camarín; tenía que comenzar un show.

* * *

-¿No se me ve grande el trasero con esto?— consulto Itachi, no queriendo deslucir aunque solo fuera a aparecer como una corista.

-No tienes trasero— desestimo Sasuke despreocupadamente, acomodándose la peluca ante el espejo.

-Te verás sensacional, querida— rió Kagami, divertido ante la frivolidad de su amigo.

Estaba emocionado, extasiado con la idea de grabar el vídeo musical para la canción que tenía en mente, puede que no fuera suya sino que se trataba de un cover, pero…era suyo, era una representación de quien era, así es como sentía la canción, pero no estaba solo en esta incursión. El dramático vídeo que Itachi tenía en mente lo representaba a él—reina del drama como solo él podía serlo—cantando y siendo tan teatral como se le podía exigir que fuera, además de a un grupo de coristas que en realidad eran él, Sasuke y su amigo cantante y actor Kagami Uchiha vestidos de mujeres. En serio alguna vez alguien dudaría de la sexualidad de Sasuke ante su facilidad para parecer una chica aunque solo vistiera como una, y no era ninguna broma, Itachi casi, casi…sentía envidia, por el hecho de que tenía trasero, no como él, ¿debería usar relleno o algo bajo el vestido? Comenzaba a pensar que sí. Tras largas pruebas de vestuario para asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto—rodando de forma independiente las escenas de las coristas, por supuesto—, Itachi se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y la chaqueta del pulcro esmoquin de satín gris claro que usaba, casi brincando a causa de la emoción, mentalizándose a lograr que todo saliera como debía ser, porque esta vez no podía perder el tiempo, acomodándose el cabello y esbozando una radiante sonrisa antes de cruzar el enorme lienzo de cortinas que lo condujo al escenario y las cámaras, dejando tras de sí una enorme pantalla en que se leía en letras grandes sobre un fondo negro; _The Great Pretender_.

_-Oh yes, I'm the great pretender, pretending I'm doing well_— canto Itachi sin dejar de observar a la cámara, absolutamente seguro de lo que hacía, carismático y entregado como siempre. —_My need is such, I pretend too much, I'm lonely but no one can tell_— descendió lentamente por el aparentemente eterno paramo de escaleras, jugando distraídamente con el cuello de su camisa, —_oh yes I'm the great pretender, adrift in a world of my own, I play the game but to my real shame, you've left me to dream all alone_— le resulto nostálgico encontrarse en su camino con representaciones, imágenes de como había lucido en anteriores videos de _Queen_…había hecho muchas locuras, y quería hacer más. _—Too real is this feeling of make believe, too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal_, _ooh, ooh yes, I'm the great pretender. Just laughing and gay like a clown, I seem to be what I'm not you see, I'm wearing my heart like a crown, pretending that you're still around, ¡Yeah, ¡ooh hoo! Too real when I feel what my heart, ¡Can't conceal! _—el mismo escenario sobre el que se encontraba fue cambiando, intercalando sets en los que antes había rodado otros videos junto a sus amigos, como _Queen_. —_Oh yes I'm the great pretendeeeeeer, just laughing and gay like a clown, I seem to be what I'm not you see, I'm wearing my heart like a crown, pretending that you're, pretending that you're still around_— se sintió como superman, en cierto modo, a travesando por tantos escenarios…sintió como si pudiera hacer lo que fuera y le encantaba esa sensación.

No podía hacerlo todo, esa era una realidad inevitable a tener en cuenta como ser humano que era, tampoco es como si siempre se hubiera exigido superar sus limitaciones pero siempre había querido trasgredir lo establecido, siempre había deseado llegar más lejos de lo que otros lo hubieran hecho y lo había hecho, pero ahora…se había alejado de los escenario o por lo menos ese era el plan, pero no de las cámaras, nadie podía pensar que era tímido o reservado ante su actitud segura y arrogante sobre los escenarios y lo sabía bien, pero le había tomado cariño a los escenarios y las cámaras ante los largos años de carrera musical que había llevado y aun llevaba con sus amigos, con _Queen_. Disfrutaba enormemente de ser una reina del drama, de bromear y reír, le gustaba no tomarse las cosas con seriedad para simplemente vivir el ahora, claro que podía ser muy serio si la situación así lo ameritaba pero ¿para qué preocuparse? Si solo vivía de malos ratos y preocupaciones acabaría volviéndose un viejo aburrido y eso era lo último que deseaba hacer. La letra de la canción había terminado mas no la pista musical, las cámaras aún estaban enfocadas en él más pronto se apagarían y sabiendo precisamente esto es que Itachi improviso tan pronto como las ideas vinieron a su mente, brincando y bailoteando a gusto para las cámaras, haciendo que como siempre se enfocaran en el sin perder ningún detalle, gritando a pleno pulmón _¡Ooh Hoo!_ Ante los divertidos técnicos y camarógrafos que sonreían para sí mismos al verlo, era un espectáculo simplemente impagable.

_-Yes, I'm the great pretendeeeeeer, just laughing and gay like a clown_— el Akatsuki improviso a propósito, ignorando cualquier esquema y viviendo el momento. —_I seem to be what I'm not you see, I'm wearing my heart like a crown, pretending that you'reeee_— se detuvo para recuperar el aire, sin dejar de sonreír, —_pretending that you'reeeee still arooooooound_— alargo esa última nota tanto como le fue posible, sintiéndola en carne propia, fingiendo un infantil puchero para la cámara.

Agradeciendo mentalmente que todo hubiera terminado, o más bien agradecido en el fondo que sus fueras no lo hubieran traicionado, Itachi descendió la aparentemente eterna serie de escaleras en descenso, con calma hasta encontrarse rodeado de un mar de figuras de cartón idénticas a él. _Si_, se dijo Itachi mentalmente, absteniéndose de reír hasta que las cámaras dejaran de gravar, _aun lo tengo_ se jacto personalmente. Se había esforzado y en grandes por grabar este vídeo y lo había conseguido, porque aún era capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera, aun podía hacer muchas locuras más.

* * *

_Marzo de 1987/Barcelona_

Todas las personas en el mundo tenían un ídolo, en su mayoría perteneciente al mundo de la fama y la fortuna, y en otros casos personas mundanas de la vida normal pero en su mayoría personas famosas, incluso quienes alcanzaban el estrellato como Itachi tenían a una persona a quien consideraban inalcanzable, a quien admiraban, y la persona famosa a quien Itachi admiraba no era otra que Kurenai Yuhi, la increíble soprano española que lo había enamorado con su voz y encantadora presencia desde la primera vez en que la había visto actuar en el escenario hace seis años, en 1981. Con la esperanza de grabar un sencillo para los juegos Olímpicos de _Barcelona_—y que desde luego se planeaban con antelación—es que se había ideado un proyecto de colaboración entre Itachi y la fabulosa soprano española a través de sus respectivos managers, Kakashi Hatake y Raiden Yuhi. Tamborileando nerviosamente su pie contra el suelo del ascensor, Itachi se mostró más nervioso de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido, casi claustrofóbico mientras se dirigía junto a Shisui, Kakashi y Yamato al salón del hotel Ritz donde se había planeado que tuviera lugar la reunión entre Kurenai y él, para que se conocieran. Estaba insólitamente nervioso, ya en el avión había estado sobradamente dispuesto a arrojarse en paracaídas, considerando que ello era menos riesgoso que encontrarse con la mujer a quien consideraba su ídolo y que le provocaba temor, temor a no ser lo que se esperaba de él, a fallar y a decepcionarla, ¿Cómo iba a hablarle? Él era un mero cantante de rock, un grano de arena y ella una diva de la ópera, una mujer de prestigio, ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a dirigirle la palabra?!

-Tranquilo, Itachi, no te morderá— obvio Kakashi en caso de que ese fuera el temor que lo atosigaba permanentemente.

-Eso no me da miedo, me da miedo que yo la muerda a ella— puntualizo Itachi para incredulidad de todos que solo pudieron observarse entre sí, —¿Saben qué? Me voy— decidió, dando un paso hacia las puertas del ascensor y estudiando cómo salir de ahí.

-Itachi, ¿Cómo que vas a irte?— pregunto Shisui, comenzando a sentir miedo de las locuras que podrían rondar por su cabeza.

-Sí, me descolgare por los cables del ascensor y volveré a casa en una bolsa de plástico de ser preciso— advirtió justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Tan pronto como pudo, ingreso en el salón, ignorando el ambiente y todo lo que se había preparado para la ocasión, caminando en círculos como un animalillo enjaulado. —Estoy en mi lugar feliz, estoy en mi lugar feliz…— se repitió una y otra vez para calmarse, volviendo el rostro hacia Kakashi, Shisui y Yamato que lo observaban, —¿Ya llego?— pregunto por fin, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las puertas del ascensor.

-Aun no, espera— tranquilizo Yamato, tomándolo por los hombros y guiándolo hacia uno de los sofás para sentarlo.

Sintiendo como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, Itachi se dejó caer sobre uno de los elegantes sofás de la estancia, apretando la tela de sus pantalones con las manos y enterrando el rostro contra uno de los bellos almohadones, chillando para liberar la tensión ante al incrédula y divertida mirada de Kakashi, Yamato y Shisui que no sabían que hacer salvo quedarse estáticos y mirando lo que el Akatsuki hacía. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar en tantos todos aguardaban por la llegada de la soprano y su hermano, Itachi con los nervios de punta, pensando en saltar por la ventana o salir huyendo al descolgarse por las cortinas, él no había hecho nada para llegar a ese acuerdo sino que el encargado de todo había sido Kakashi, él era quien había iniciado negociaciones con Raiden Yuhi el hermano y manager de Kurenai para concretar un trabajo, e Itachi estaba emocionado pero también al borde del colapso nervioso, ¿Cómo hablar con la mujer a quien veía como un ídolo? Por fin y tras tan eterna espera, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a Raiden Yuhi y a su lado su bella hermana Kurenai. Tan pronto como Itachi la vio, se quedó con la boca abierta igual que la primera vez en que la había visto; encantadora, alegre y sonriente en todo momento así como con una presencia imponente, elegante, majestuosa con ese largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta ladina y sus labios pintados de un rojo brillante como el color de sus ojos escarlata, por poco y se sintió tonto como un gato mojado al momento de alisarse la ropa con un deje de torpeza y levantarse, intercalando su mirada con cada rincón de la habitación, sin habla.

-Perdón por la demora— suspiro la pelinegra con una alegre sonrisa, —siempre llego tarde no importa que tanto intente apresurarme— confeso, ligeramente avergonzada por lo mismo, siendo espontanea en todo momento. —Gracias por esperar— añadió, a gusto con el ambiente que había sido preparado para Itachi y para ella.

-No fue nada— desestimo Yamato en nombre de todos, aligerando el ambiente, —¿Itachi?— menciono en casi un susurro para despabilar a su amigo que parecía estar de piedra.

-Buenas tardes, soy Itachi Akatsuki, aquí estoy, comencemos— soltó Itachi tan pronto como le tendió la mano a la española para saludarla, haciéndola reír con sus nervios y que ella noto de inmediato.

-Asiento, por favor— invito Kakashi, apartando la silla para que la española pudiera sentarse.

-Gracias, querido— sonrió Kurenai, agradecida por la muestra de caballerosidad.

El salón elegido para el almuerzo era algo divino, una especie de jardín interior para hacer que la habitación pareciera un _Edén_ con un piano dispuesto en el rincón para trabajar, disfrutando de un apacible almuerzo y comenzando a intercambiar las primeras palabras entre sí para adquirir confianza y poder hablar como si fueran dos amigos, Kurenai sumamente habituada a tener que tratar con otras personas debido a su carrera además de que su personalidad como buena española la llevaba a ser lo más cercana posible, anhelando ahora conocer más del hombre sentado a la mesa junto a ella y que le resultaba de lo más interesante aunque pudiera palpar sus nervios. Habían establecido contacto pero no personalmente, Itachi había solicitado a Kurenai algunos vídeos de sus actuaciones y ella a su vez le había pedido algunos vídeos de sus actuaciones con _Queen_, pero no eran amigos, no se conocían y…¡¿Qué se suponía que debería decirle?! Estaba sentado pero por poco y sentía que se iba a desplomar o hiperventilarse en el mejor de los casos, respondiendo a las preguntas que ella le hacía por inercia más que prestando real atención a ella, pero no pudiendo proponer un tema de conversación a causa de sus malditos nervios que estaban a punto desquiciarlo si no pasaba algo que lo ayudara a relajarse. Ambos músicos, la soprano y el barítono eran observados por sus respectivos managers, por Yamato y por Shisui disfrutando del almuerzo en la mesa contigua bajo un sepulcral silencio, contemplando con total atención como se desenvolvían las cosas entre ambos, devorando mecánicamente la comida en sus platos.

-¿A qué género musical te dedicas, Itachi?— pregunto Kurenai pese a saber la respuesta, intentando aligerar lo más posible la conversación.

-Al rock, pero mis amigos y yo abarcamos de todo— contesto él, algo más relajado al tratar todo lo referente a su familia que era su zona de confort.

-Lo note— sonrió ella, apoyando el mentón contra la palma de su mano, observándolo con suma atención. —Tuve oportunidad de escuchar un par de canciones tuyas, mi hermano me ayudo a investigar, y me gusta lo que haces— confeso, tomando otra cucharada del postre, siendo muy natural en cada actos y gesto que realizaba.

-Oh…me halagas, querida— rió el Akatsuki sin poder evitarlo, cubriéndose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. —Perdón, por el atrevimiento— se disculpó ya que no podía olvidar que estaban tratando un asunto serio y formal.

-No te preocupes, entre más familiares seamos mejor— desestimo la pelinegra con una cantarina risa, —me encanta hacer amigos nuevos— confeso con su característica amabilidad, resultando aún más encantadora.

Era fantástico que ambos fueran artistas y tuvieran carreras grandilocuentes pero en ocasiones la fama no era lo que se anhelaba con desesperación, todos deseaban tener una vida normal y para Kurenai era una suerte que el género musical en que trabajaba le permitiera relacionarse con el mundo con libertad, no era tan conocida como todos pensaban, podía caminar tranquilamente por la calle sin ser reconocida y eso sí que era toda una suerte, mas sabía que Itachi no tenía esa libertad—había hecho averiguaciones antes de conocerlo—y lo compadecía de todo corazón por ello, su vida debía ser muy complicada pero ella estaba dispuesta a ser su amiga, quería ser su amiga si él no tenía ningún problema, además de que sería mucho más beneficioso para los dos que se llevaran bien. Sintiendo como si un peso se desvaneciera de sus hombros con las palabras de ella, todo lo que Itachi pudo hacer fue sonreír espontáneamente, por fin libre, claro que aún se sentía como un niño, después de todo estaba conociendo más profundamente a su ídolo, a su heroína, ¿Cuántas personas conseguían algo así en su vida? Él por poco y estaba gritando a pleno pulmón interiormente, feliz, extasiado, más aún estaba ligeramente nervioso, temía que ella se negara a trabajar con él o que no estuviera completamente de acuerdo con lo que él tenía en mente…pero no podía saber si sus temores tenían razón de ser, no en tanto no le propusiera nada a Kurenai que solícitamente le estaban ofreciendo su amistad y eso era algo a lo que él simplemente no podía negarse, ¿Cómo decirle que no a ella?

-Bueno, vamos directo al punto entonces, ¿te parece, Kurenai?— planteo Itachi, sonando mucho más seguro y confiado ahora.

-Estupendo, querido— sonrió ella, encantada con escuchar todo lo que él tuviera a bien decirle, presta a abrir su mente a nuevas alturas.

-Tengo una locura en mente, querida, y me preguntaba si querrías seguirme— planteo el Akatsuki arqueando una ceja a propósito, dejando el misterio para más adelante.

-Comencemos entonces, porque estoy dispuesta a seguirte a _Londres_ si me convences de trabajar contigo— desafío Kurenai, sosteniéndole la mirada e interesándose cada vez más en unirse a él en este proyecto, haciéndolo sonreír.

Su primer álbum solista—_Mr. Bad Guy_—había tenido poco valor, había sido algo más bien experimental y que no había esperado tuviera repercusiones de ninguna clase, justo lo que había sucedido, pero en esta ocasión Itachi si quería lograr un éxito que llevarse consigo en la memoria, quería demostrar de lo que era capaz, quería poner en practica alguna de sus más descabelladas ideas y afortunadamente había encontrado a la persona perfecta con que trabajar.

* * *

_Londres/Abril de 1987_

-¿Otro trago?— ofreció Sai, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la barra.

-Uno suave esta vez— acepto Itachi, masajeándose la garganta…estos malditos resfríos hacían que dependiera de un trago de vodka para calmar el malestar.

-Ya regreso— sonrió el Yamanaka con una ligera sonrisa, terminando su copa de Whisky.

Puede que cada uno de los integrantes de _Queen_ estuviese llevando su propia vida temporalmente; Itachi creando un nuevo álbum solista junto a la incomparable Kurenai Yuhi, Sasuke formando su propia banda para crear un nuevo proyecto solista, Naruto grabando un nuevo álbum y Sai lejos de la vida pública pasando tiempo con su familia, pero aun así los cuatro siempre encontraban una ocasión de pasar tiempo juntos aunque fuera una vez, como ahora en que se encontraban reunidos en su pub favorito, bebiendo en una noche tranquila. Shisui estaba visitando a su familia en _Irlanda_ así que Itachi no tenía mucho que hacer en casa, dejándose guiar por sus amigos a una amena noche de copas y charlas maritales sobre lo aburrida que era la paternidad o los dolores de cabeza que generaba…no, era broma, todos eran felices, a su propio modo. Pero quien se encontraba distante durante el último tiempo era Naruto quien a varios metros de distancia charlaba con Sara Roran, Itachi, Sasuke y Sai la conocían bien, era imposible no hacerlo ya que Naruto pasaba más y más tiempo con ella. Por supuesto que ninguno tenía derecho a reprocharle nada ni decirle que lo hacía estaba mal, preferían guardar silencio, pero ninguno iba a negar que era extraño pasar una noche de amigos y tener al Uzumaki lejos y concentrado en pasar tiempo con esa actriz en lugar de con ellos. En el pasado habrían reunido a sus familias y pasado una noche cenando en _Garden Lodge_, pero en el último tiempo no podían hacer eso porque Naruto pasaba el tiempo con Sara a espaldas de Hinata quien lo esperaba en casa, y nadie era capaz de abrir la boca para decir la verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué está haciendo Naruto?— pregunto el Akatsuki, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces había presenciado el mismo escenario en días y semanas pasadas.

-¿A ti que te parece?— contesto el Uchiha despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creí que el mujeriego eras tú— aludió Itachi con un tono sarcástico, el mismo que empleaba cuanto intentaba hacer que la situación no fuera demasiado seria.

-Y lo soy, pero por ahora mi único entretenimiento es esto— acepto Sasuke, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su trago de Whisky y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa; en casa y con Sakura no tenía por qué pensar en otras mujeres, solo en ella.

-Me preocupa— confeso el parsi finalmente, temía perder a Hinata como amiga y temía que Naruto estuviera cometiendo un error del que quizás fuera a arrepentirse.

-¿Por qué?— cuestiono el baterista, absteniéndose de entornar los ojos, Naruto no era ningún niño, sabía bien que estaba haciendo y las consecuencias que ello traía.

-Porque Naruto no tiene las mismas razones que tú para estar con otras mujeres— aclaro Itachi muy seriamente, recordándole lo que estaba en juego; los sentimientos de Hinata.

En cierto modo los cuatro habían experimentado la vida de súper estrellas que otros tanto anhelaban tener; sexo, drogas y rock and roll…solo que de manera diferente entre sí, Itachi había hecho de todo con todo el mundo a libre albedrío y sin pensar en nada, Sasuke se había aficionado especialmente a las mujeres pero nunca había tenido ninguna relación con cualquiera de ellas, todo había sido solo sexo sin compromisos porque la única mujer que realmente amaba era su esposa y se encontraba en casa esperándolo, Sai por otro lado se concentraba en mantenerse en contacto con su familia que era lo más importante del mundo para él, aficionándose al alcohol pero no más, y Naruto…Naruto siempre había sido diferente de cualquiera de ellos, las mujeres eran su debilidad pero en el sentido platónico, nunca había engañado o traicionado a Hinata, hasta ahora y eso resultaba sumamente preocupante para Itachi. Dándole otro trago a su copa, Sasuke desvió la mirada ligeramente hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sara, sumergidos en su propio mundo y ajenos a ellos, si, había intentado hacer entrar en razón a Naruto pero cada vez que lo intentaba todo eran meras discusiones que no avanzaban en ninguna dirección. Había tenido aventuras con actrices, modelos y demás, pero por su propia experiencia es Sasuke no veía futuro en la relación de Naruto y Sara, ¿Qué futuro tendría una relación que comenzaba con traición? Si, Sara era agradable y divertida pero eso no minimizaba el hecho de que Naruto estaba viviendo una mentira, le mentía cada día a Hinata y lo peor es que parecía no arrepentirse por ello.

-Ya intente hablar con él y no me escucha— confeso Sasuke, encontrando su mirada con la de Itachi quien solo pudo suspirar y negar para sí mismo en respuesta.

-Espero que sepa lo que hace— deseo el Akatsuki sin otra opción, sonriendo en tanto Sai apareció tendiéndole un trago de vodka y sentándose a su lado.

-Igual yo— musito el Uchiha de forma inaudible, apartando su mirada del cuadro que formaban Naruto y Sara.

Tenía experiencia como mujeriego, desgraciadamente ese era uno de los defectos que le había transmitido su padre Izuna con quien hoy no tenía contacto alguno, pero jamás había tenido sentimientos por las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama, todo era solo sexo…pero Naruto era diferente, él se estaba involucrando muy seriamente con Sara, era pareja por así decirlo aunque no es como si su relación fuera precisamente normal. ¿Naruto sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Todos esperaban que sí, porque él sería el único responsable de lo que estaba por venir, eso era seguro.

* * *

La paternidad era la parte más hermosa y a la vez la más difícil de la vida de un matrimonio, pero Naruto y Hinata ya estaban sobradamente acostumbrados a ello, habían aprendido como ser padres a través de Boruto y Kushina, por lo que el nacimiento de Himawari había sido otra alegría más de que disfrutar, precisamente había sido concebida durante la gira _Magic_ _Tour_ y Naruto se había encontrado trabajando en su carrera solista durante más de la mitad de los meses del embarazo de Hinata, por lo que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos para el momento en que Himawari—de ahora casi cuatro semanas de nacida—había llegado para alegrar aún más sus vidas, especialmente ahora que Minato, el padre de Naruto, se encontraba enfermo de cáncer. Con cuidado, Hinata dejo sobre la cuna a su pequeña hija de cortos cabellos azules, besándole la frente y arropándola muy bien antes de apagar la luz y abandonar la habitación, cerciorándose de que se encontrara profundamente dormida. Había mucha paz de que disfrutar ahora que _Queen_ se había alejado de los escenarios indefinidamente, Naruto solo estaba concentrado trabajando en su carrera solista, claro que aun pasaba mucho tiempo con Itachi, Sasuke y Sai, pero más como amigos que como la banda que era. Masajeándose las manos, sintiéndolas adoloridas por tocar la guitarra a lo largo del día, inventando letras y acordes, Naruto alzo la mirada al ver a Hinata entrar en la habitación, era tarde y todo lo que ambos podían desear era dormir profundamente…hasta que Himawari despertara durante la noche, pero se tornarían para que uno durmiera y el otro despertara para cuidarla.

-Apenas conseguí que se durmiera, está muy inquieta— rió Hinata, por fin pudiendo respira tranquila al meterse en la cama, bajo las sabanas.

-Siempre es así últimamente— sonrió Naruto, porque increíblemente Himawari era más activa que Boruto y Kushina juntos, o que cualquiera de ellos.

-Porque se parece a ti— sonrió la peliazul, inclinándose para besarle amorosamente la mejilla como siempre.

Encontrando su mirada con la de su esposo, Hinata deslizo lentamente sus labios hasta encontrarlos con los de Naruto que correspondió de forma más bien mecánica, disfrutando de poder estar junto a ella, mas alejándose en cuanto percibió claras intenciones de su parte por profundizar el beso. Le dedico una ligera sonrisa antes de besarle la frente y darle la espalda, apagando la luz de la lámpara de noche…se sentía mal, no iba a negar que amaba a Hinata, era su esposa después de todo, pero tampoco tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Sara y casi sentía estar traicionándola al estar con Hinata, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿acaso tenía que elegir entre ambas? No, no podría. Sorprendida, confundida y no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar, Hinata inevitablemente sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta ante esta sola acción y que últimamente era más rutinaria de lo que ella quería admitir…no era tan valiente como otras mujeres, ni tan directa, pero estaba intentando serlo en caso de que ese fuera el problema en su relación, porque llevaba meses sin intentar que concretasen nada en la intimidad, desde antes de que Himawari naciera, y últimamente apenas la besaba a menos que fuera como una muestra más de cariño, no como solía hacerlo antes. No, se dijo Hinata, apartando esa clase de pensamientos de su mente, no podía figurarse ese tipo de ideas, Naruto nunca pensaría en traicionarla, lo conocía bien, todo debían ser imaginaciones suyas. Casi pudiendo sentir los temores de Hinata a su espalda, Naruto se golpeó mentalmente la frente por no ser capaz de protegerla de sus propias mentiras, por no poder decidir qué hacer.

-Descansa, Hinata— deseo Naruto, volviendo ligeramente el rostro hacia el de ella con una sonrisa.

Tranquilizándose con esa sonrisa que siempre conseguía hacer desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones, Hinata abrazo a Naruto por la espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y reposando su cabeza contra su espalda. Por su parte y con la cabeza apoyada contra la almohada, Naruto se mantuvo totalmente despierto y sin saber qué hacer, ¿tendría que decidir?, ¿tendría que elegir entre Hinata o Sara?, aún más importante, ¿podría hacerlo?

* * *

Definiciones de perfección había muchas en el mundo, cada una más diferente que la anterior, pero para Sasuke solo existía una; estar en casa junto a su esposa y sus hijos, especialmente a esa hora de la noche—próximos a la media noche—cuando todo era silencio y sus hijos estaban dormidos, cuando podía estar a solas con Sakura. Ambos conformaba un cuadro envidiable de contemplar, tumbado en la cama ajo las sabanas, sin elemento o barrera alguna que impidiera el permanente contacto entre ambos, deleitándose con el silencio y el egoísta placer de verse a los ojos, Sakura observando atentamente el rostro de su esposo con sus manos descansando sobre su pecho y Sasuke acariciando el rostro de su esposa con una mano en tanto trazaba líneas invisibles a lo largo de su espalda con la otra. Llevaban doce años juntos, doce años como pareja y casi once años casados, en su mayoría todos felices excluyendo el inevitable asunto de lo que sucedía en las giras, cuando estaban separados…pero eran plenamente felices estando juntos, lo habían aguantado todo sin importar que fuera y se amaban aún más que el primer día juntos. Precisamente por los doce años que llevaban juntos es que Sakura pudo percibir que aun cuando Sasuke y ella estuvieran juntos en la misma cama y viéndose a los ojos, sus pensamientos lo llevaban más lejos de su hogar y ella quería saber porque, no soportaba estar ajena de sus preocupaciones, siempre deseaba poder ayudarlo y esta vez no era diferente. Sonriendo ligeramente y recargándose sobre el pecho de su esposo, Sakura observo intensamente a Sasuke hasta hacerlo volver a la realidad.

-¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos?— pregunto la Haruno inevitablemente divertida, deseando poder leer su mente para ayudarlo, mas lastimeramente no tenía ese don.

Si, Sakura no era psíquica ni nada parecido pero por momentos Sasuke realmente sentía que podría serlo si solo se esforzara continuamente, ¿Cómo es que nadie podía comprenderlo mejor de lo que ella lo hacía? Llevaba días enteros con una preocupación en la mente y nadie—ni siquiera Itachi, Sai o el propio Naruto eran capaces de verlo pese a que se mantuvieran en contacto personalmente o por teléfono, pero Sakura si, ella siempre podía ver que estaba pasando aunque el resto del mundo no lo hiciera. Tenía una gran preocupación que lo mantenía intranquilo pero no era suya ni a causa de Itachi; se trataba de Naruto, estaba engañando a Hinata y lo peor de todo es que en lugar de solo tratarse de una aventura ocasional esto se estaba transformando en algo muy serio ya que Sara y él se veían cada semana y más de una vez, no era correcto que estuviera traicionando a Hinata de ese modo y Sasuke lo sabía bien pero no podía hacer nada, ya había intentado hablar con él para hacerlo entrar en razón pero no había servido de nada porque Naruto no quería escucharlo, lo oía pero no escuchaba sus palabras, no realmente. Desearía poder contarle todo a Sakura y poder escuchar sus consejos como hacia cada vez que tenía un problema, pero…¿era correcto preocupar a Sakura de ese modo? Ella y Hinata eran grandes amigas, ¿no la estaría obligando a mentir si le dijera lo que estaba pasando? No, sería realmente una mala persona si le estuviera mintiendo descaradamente a su esposa y eso era algo que no soportaría hacer una segunda vez en su vida.

-¿Puedo pedir tu consejo?— pregunto Sasuke tras emitir un casi inaudible suspiro, no sabiendo bien que es lo que debería hacer.

-Siempre lo haces— contesto Sakura ligeramente divertida, restándole importancia. Sasuke la observo intensamente, haciéndole entender que esto era algo realmente serio, —¿qué pasa?— pregunto genuinamente preocupada ante su seriedad.

-Naruto está actuando raro y eso nos preocupa a Itachi y a mí— confeso él sin dar mayores detalles, porque sobraban a decir verdad.

-¿Raro?— repitió ella, frunciendo ligeramente le ceño con desconcierto hasta entender que solo había una explicación para la palabra "_raro_" en este caso, —¿está engañando a Hinata?— cuestiono horrorizada nada mas caer en aquella posibilidad.

-No se lo digas— pidió el Uchiha encarecidamente, ya teniendo mucho con que lidiar al guardar silencio.

-No lo haré, somos amigas, pero no me corresponde a mí hablar sino a Naruto— tranquilizo la Haruno de inmediato, depositando un beso sobre su pecho al comprender lo frustrado que se estaba sintiendo al tener que callar todo este tiempo, —¿intentaste hablar con él?— pregunto, mordiéndose la lengua interiormente ya que eso debería haber sido lo primero que él habría hecho con seguridad.

-Sí, pero me ignoro— bufo Sasuke, masajeándose las sienes, no sabiendo que hacer para no seguir siendo cómplice de este problema, —¿Qué debo hacer?— consulto directamente, porque su esposa siempre sabía qué hacer.

-Insistir, porque no creo que Naruto haga lo mismo que tú— obvio Sakura, ella podía fingir que no sucedía nada solo porque Sasuke no la traicionaba realmente con otras mujeres, en cuanto a Naruto…esa era otra historia, —y como su amigo, tienes que abrirle los ojos aunque él no quiera ver la verdad— puede que Naruto estuviera viviendo una mera fantasía, y lo mejor era que recordara que solo tenía una realidad a la que aferrarse.

Ya quisiera ella vestirse, salir de esa habitación y contarle todo a Hinata cuanto antes, pero por muy amigas que fueran no era su responsabilidad hacerlo porque no era ella quien la había traicionado, el responsable era Naruto. Era doloroso pero actualmente lo mejor a hacer era esperar, esperar a que Naruto entrara en razón y recordara que tenía algo aún más importante que su relación con Sara; su familia, y estaba arriesgando todo sin tomar el peso de sus actos, pero Sasuke se lo recordaría. Naruto tenía que decidir si continuaba con esta aventura o bien con su familia, pero tenía que decidir ya.

* * *

Mentir era un arte y engañar una habilidad dada por los dioses, solo unos pocos afortunados conseguían hacerlo y aunque no fuera digno de orgullo Naruto creía haber encontrado la forma perfecta de ocultar su relación con Sara. _Queen_ se había alejado indefinidamente de los escenarios y no había motivo alguno para grabar ningún proyecto nuevo juntos ya que los cuatro estaban temporalmente más concentrados en sus propias vidas que en grabar un álbum o volver a componer juntos, pero en medio de esta carrera solista Naruto había encontrado un viejo estudio o gimnasio donde trabajar y grabar al mismo tiempo, estaba en el centro de _Londres_ y a su vez apartado del bullicio. Inicialmente Sara y él se habían convertido en buenos amigos, tenían mucho en común y se divertían juntos al compartir experiencias sobre sus respectivas carreras pero cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos es que se habían dado cuenta de que ser amigos no era suficiente para ambos hasta que habían aceptado ser pareja, Naruto estaba pasando por una situación muy difícil en el plano emocional; Itachi estaba enfermo o no podía contárselo a nadie, su padre tenía cáncer…sentía estar solo en esta lucha por no perder la cordura pero Sara siempre estaba ahí últimamente para apoyarlo y eso era algo invaluable para él. Pero desgraciadamente no podían pasar juntos tanto tiempo como quisiera y tras casi medio día juntos en ese estudio que se había convertido en su propio rincón del mundo, Sara reviso la hora en su reloj antes de levantarse del sofá; tenía que ir a trabajar, le había propuesto una obra de teatro y quería estudiar el guion para saber si aceptaba o no la oferta de trabajo.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?— consulto Naruto, incapaz de acostumbrarse a la idea de tener que despedirse de ella.

-Bebé...— sonrió Sara, lamentando tener que decirle adiós, pero era necesario. Acerco sus labios a los de Naruto con el propósito de un beso de despedida, mas siendo sorprendida por un ardiente beso al que se le dificulto responder, ambos teniendo que separarse por la necesidad de respirar, —te deje un poco...— aprecio una mancha de lápiz labial que le había dejado contra el costado de sus labios.

-Déjalo así, me recordara a ti— desestimo él, queriendo recordar cada momento que tiempo que pasaba junto a ella.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?— tranquilizo ella con una alegre sonrisa, llevando en su mente la cuenta regresiva de las horas que faltaban para que volvieran a estar juntos.

-Sí— sonrió el Uzumaki, no teniendo otra opción más que esperar a que volvieran a verse.

-Sal, déjanos a solas— dicto Sasuke, entrando de golpe en la sala.

Si bien ese espacio era su propio rincón del mundo para Naruto y Sara, ambos no eran los únicos en saber que allí era donde siempre podían encontrarse, Sasuke lo sabía e Itachi también, y en esta ocasión Sasuke simplemente había soportado por demasiado tiempo mantener la boca cerrada y ser su cómplice en esta mentira. Sobresaltada por la irrupción de Sasuke, Sara bajo la mirada, acomodándose el bolso contra el hombro y dirigiéndole una última sonrisa a Naruto antes de abandonar el estudio, dirigiéndole una sutil mirada al Uchiha quien pretendió apartar la mirada al instante; Sara y él eran amigos, no tenía nada contra ella pero no iba a seguir mintiendo como si nada por más tiempo, Hinata también era su amiga y no era justo que todos supieran la verdad menos ella…Sakura había vivido eso una vez y él comprendía bien que se le rompería el corazón cuando lo supiera. De pie junto al sofá, a un par de pasos de la mezcladora de sonido, Naruto siguió con la mirada a Sara hasta perderla de vista, solo entonces concentrando su mirada en Sasuke quien lo observo duramente y de brazos cruzados como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. Itachi había sido la primera persona en saber de su relación con Sara, luego se los había dicho a Sasuke y Sai, y pese a que ninguno de ellos estuviera de acuerdo en que engañara a Hinata a costa de estar con Sara, ninguno había violado la confidencialidad que se tenían como amigos, todos trataban bien a Sara e incluso la consideraban una amiga pero la forma en que Sasuke acababa de expresarse era algo que él no iba a tolerar, se supone que eran amigos, ¿Qué derecho creía tener para hablar de ese modo?

-No tenías por qué ser tan grosero— aludió Naruto, molesto y desconcertado por su actitud.

-Yo haré lo que me dé la gana— ignoro Sasuke adrede, teniendo algo más importante que tratar con él que sus buenos modales, —¿qué estás haciendo?— pregunto por fin y casi en un suspiro, intentando entenderlo.

-¿De qué hablas?— inquirió él, aún más confundido sobre sus razones para estar ahí y pretendiendo hablar.

-Del modo en que estás engañando a tu esposa— obvio el Uchiha en caso de que ya no fuera lo bastante obvio, —sé que no soy un buen ejemplo, pero esta no es la forma de lidiar con los problemas— como amigo, quería que Naruto entendiera el error que estaba cometiendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Lo dice quién engaña a su esposa en todas las giras— comparo el Uzumaki sin ningún miramiento, considerando a su amigo demasiado hipócrita al tratar precisamente ese tema.

Okey, si, estaba haciendo algo horrible al engañar a Hinata con otra mujer pero no lo hacía porque no la amara…una vez, hace años, se había dicho a si mismo que jamás podría traicionar a la mujer que amaba porque traicionarla implicaba no amarla, se había dicho en ese entonces que jamás podría empatizar con Sasuke pero estaba equivocado, no tenía sus mismas razones para engañar a Hinata pero lo que tenía con Sara era su perfecto mundo aparte; por las noches llegaba a casa y pasaba tiempo con Hinata y sus hijos, se encontraba permanentemente rodeado de todo el afecto que necesitaba, pero de día estaba con Sara. Era felices con su familia pero Boruto, Kushina y ahora Himawari le quitaban mucho del preciado tiempo que deseaba pasar con Hinata, ella no estaba disponible para pasar cada hora del día con él como tanto anhelaba, pero Sara sí. Sabía bien que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero era un poco tarde para retractarse. Sintiendo esas palabras como poco menos que un empujón contra su pecho o una bofetada de advertencia para comenzar una pelea, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, tomándolo del cuello de la playera y haciéndolo levantarse del sofá, sosteniéndole la mirada como si no fueran amigos o hermanos; Sakura era algo impoluto para él, lo único inocente y sincero en su vida—además de Daisuke y Sarada, claro—y nadie, ni siquiera Naruto, Sai o Itachi podían hablar de su relación pensando que lo sabían todo porque no era así, nadie sabía o alcanzaba a entender cuan profundamente amaba a Sakura ni le permitiría a nadie que se llenara la boca hablan de ello como si nada.

-Cuidado con cómo me hablas— advirtió el Uchiha sosteniéndole fríamente la mirada, resultando que se le hiciera difícil verlo a los ojos, —somos amigos, pero no te atrevas a compararte conmigo; yo no estoy con otras mujeres porque sienta que no recibo el afecto suficiente, como tú, yo no soy tan canalla como para mentirle a la cara a mi esposa— Sakura sabía todo lo que hacía, ella sabía quién era y porque hacia lo que hacía, no le mentía del modo en que Naruto hacía con Hinata, él no era tan cínico ni hipócrita.

Es cierto, su relación con Sakura no era perfecta pero para ambos era más importante lo mucho que se amaban que el hecho de que hubieran existido baches o tropiezos en el camino, había engañado a Sakura con otras mujeres, sí, pero no porque necesitara afecto o porque sintiera que le faltaba algo en su vida junto a ella sino todo lo contrario, durante las giras o estando tan lejos de ella todo lo que necesitaba era desahogarse, solo sexo, pero pensando en ella, imaginando que cualquiera de las mujeres que frecuentaba era ella. Era traición, sí, pero no de sentimientos, no como lo que estaba haciendo Naruto, él jamás podría estar con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo y pretendiendo que amaba a ambas, eso era imposible en su mente cuando solo había lugar para Sakura en su vida. Naruto se estaba equivocando e independiente de lo que fuera a decidir hacer, todo lo que Sasuke quería es que su amigo tomara una decisión y ya, porque de lo contrario acabaría perdiéndolo todo y esa era una situación real. Aceptando la verdad aunque doliera profundamente como una herida en el centro de su pecho, Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente los puños hasta sentir que se hería las palmas de las manos…había sido egoísta y lo comprendía bien pero nunca había sido su intención lastimar a nadie en el proceso, más sabia que lo había hecho, ¿Cómo mirar a Hinata a los ojos y decirle la verdad?, ¿Cómo seguir juntos? Aun la amaba con todo su corazón pero también tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Sara y sería imposible tener a las dos en su vida, sería injusto para ambas.

-No quería llegar a esto— confeso Naruto, alzando la mirada para encontrarla con la de su amigo quien solo pudo bufar para si en respuesta.

-Pero lo hiciste— obvio Sasuke, porque ya era tarde para decir que lamentaba lo que había hecho, no había vuelta atrás, —no me culpes a mí, ni a Sara o Hinata, el del problema eres tú— Sara sabia de la verdad y de todas formas no se había opuesto a estar con él pese a estar casado, pero esa era otra historia, —tienes que decir la verdad, Naruto, ya basta de mentir— recordó en voz alta, forzándolo a tomar una decisión.

Debía intentar remediar la situación en tanto pudiera hacerlo y antes de que Hinata se enterara de la verdad, porque si Hinata descubría la verdad…no habría ninguna solución, lo perdería todo, partiendo por el amor de Hinata y luego sus hijos. Asumiendo la verdad, todo lo que Naruto pudo hacer fue asentir en silencio, resignado y pensando en que hacer; resultaría doloroso y difícil pero tendría que elegir, no quedaba otra opción, ¿pero podría hacerlo? Eso estaba por verse.

* * *

-Gracias, _Phoebe_— agradeció Itachi, prefiriendo no entrar a la cocina directamente ante el mal humor de Tenma el día de hoy.

-De nada— tranquilizo Yamato despreocupadamente, con una sonrisa tanto para Itachi como para Izumi. —Evitare la cocina, Tenma está de un humor de perros…— entorno los ojos antes de retirarse, señalando con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

En tanto sus amigos se concentraban en experimentar con sus carreras solistas o en el caso de Sai pasaban tiempo en casa, Itachi estaba feliz ahora que el álbum Barcelona marcha como viento en popa gracias a la ayuda de su querida amiga Kurenai, el tiempo vivido junto a ella había sido maravilloso y juntos estaban creando una verdadera joya musical, además _Queen_ había ganado otro previo _Ivor Novello _por su contribución a la música británica...aun no sabía cuándo comenzaría la cuenta regresiva, pero por ahora era feliz con el tranquilo ritmo que había tomado su vida, tenía todo para ser feliz, simplemente no podía pedir nada más, especialmente cuando Izumi lo visitaba casi todos los días, eso era algo sublimemente perfecto. Ya al encontrarse a solas, Itachi e Izumi no pudieron evitar reír ante las palabras de Yamato; Tenma era un ser de lo más dulce…cuando estaba de buen humor, cuando no era mejor no llevarle la contraria porque podía convertir la casa en una guerra de trincheras. Como la gran figura de autoridad en la vida de Itachi, Izumi era la responsable de encargarse de la casa y llevar las cuentas, incluido el salario del personal y el dinero en efectivo porque Itachi nunca tenía cabeza para nada de eso, no solo porque tuviera su mente ocupada con ideas para nuevas canciones o álbumes sino porque necesitaba de Izumi todos los días, era el amor de su vida, ¿Cómo no depender de ella? Izumi era absolutamente indispensable en su vida, lo conocía mejor que nadie y del mismo modo él la conocía a ella como la palma de su mano y sabía que su razón para visitarlo no era meramente amistosa; había problemas, lo veía en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Itachi por fin, mentalizándose para hablar con seriedad y no ser un simple payaso.

-¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?— curioseo Izumi, intrigada por su forma de saber que algo no estaba bien aunque ella no se lo dijera.

-Porque solo tienes esa carita cuando estas triste— obvio él, sosteniéndole ligeramente el mentón y haciendo que sonriera ligeramente.

-Sí, estoy triste— acepto ella sin otro remedio, porque él no dejaría el asunto hasta que ella le dijera la verdad, —Baru y yo peleamos de nuevo— confeso en un suspiro, agotada de solo recordar las discusiones que sostenían últimamente.

-Ay, por Dios— suspiro el Akatsuki dramáticamente, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa, —¿Qué manía tenemos los hombres de crear problemas donde no los hay?— se preguntó en voz alta, molesto por la sola idea de que alguien hiciera enojar al amor de su vida.

-Creo que esta vez es la definitiva— medito la pelicastaña en voz alta, sonriendo tristemente para sí, decepcionada consigo mismo aunque muy en el fondo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?— inquirió Itachi, no es como si de todas formas estuviera muy feliz de imaginar a Izumi y Baru reconciliándose…pero sería feliz en tanto ella también lo fuera.

-Porque no lo amo— declaro Izumi sin ninguna vacilación, haciendo que él sonriera ligeramente sin apartar sus ojos de ella. —Itachi, si yo te pidiera un favor, ¿me ayudarías?— planteo, sintiendo como si su corazón se detuviera de anticipación.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti, mi amor, por supuesto— contesto él de inmediato y sin dudarlo, estrechando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Tengamos un hijo— planteo ella finalmente, logrando que Itachi por poco y le soltara las manos al escucharla, pero no lo hizo. —Soy inmensamente feliz en esta vida, Itachi, pero no amo a Baru sino a ti— ya había mentido por demasiado tiempo, no sería capaz de seguir haciéndolo, —por favor, tengamos un hijo— rogó de forma vehemente, anhelando su respuesta y todavía más que fuera un _sí_.

Sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo era algo difícil, pero…ya no soportaba más fingir que no lo amaba, claro que ambos eran más cercanos y se sentían el uno al otro de un modo impropio para dos amigos porque su relación jamás había terminado, se amaban aún más que al momento de dejar de ser pareja porque lo que había entre ambos no podía destruirse, y para Izumi era imposible sostener una mentira; si, Baru y ella habían sostenido un matrimonio estable hasta hace poco pero últimamente Baru se irritaba con facilidad, parecía que las cosas ya no daban para más y hablando con honestidad Izumi tampoco quería intentarlo porque no lo amaba, a quien amaba era a Itachi y prefería vivir un tiempo efímero junto a él que pasar el resto de su vida pretendiendo que solo eran amigos. Si Izumi hubiera hecho esa propuesta en el pasado, Itachi no lo habría pensado dos veces antes de aceptar, pero ahora todo era demasiado diferente, él era diferente y todo lo que provenía de él era una especie de veneno mortal que acababa con todo lo que tocaba, y no podía permitir que ese veneno alcanzara a Izumi como ya—tal vez—había alcanzado a Shisui. Siempre había deseado tener hijos, era su sueño imposible ahora, no le había dedicado el tiempo suficiente a ello cuando aún había podido realizarlo porque ahora era imposible, si intentaba concretarlo contagiaría a Izumi en el proceso—ya que para concebir un hijo era necesario no usar protección—y al hijo que pudieran tener…no se perdonaría eso. Ese sueño seguiría como un imposible en su mente, no podía ni podría ser jamás otra cosa.

-Si estuviéramos en una situación normal, Izumi, no dudaría en aceptar, nada me haría más feliz— admitió Itachi sinceramente, ascendiendo sus manos y estrechando los brazos de ella bajo su tacto, —pero no puedo— contesto finalmente aunque también resultase doloroso para él negarse a lo que más deseaba, tener un hijo con ella.

-¿Por qué?— pregunto Izumi con un nudo en la garganta, dolida al no poder ver cumplido su único deseo; morir con él o vivir teniendo un recuerdo viviente de su amor, de lo que habían significado el uno para el otro.

-Porque no me perdonaría condenarte a ti ni a un niño inocente— puntualizo él, acercando su rostro al de ella, sin dejar de verla a los ojos para hacerle saber que era sincero en caso de que ella lo dudara, —¿Cómo crees que me sentiría…si murieras por mi culpa?— inquirió, aterrado con tan solo imaginar ese escenario en su mente, no se perdonaría jamás ser el causante de su muerte, no podría morir tranquilo. —Te amo, Izumi, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides— determino finalmente, acunando el rostro de ella en sus manos antes de abrazarla contra su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de ella. —Sé que es difícil de creer pero encontraras la felicidad, el dolor te va a ayudar a ser valiente—aseguro ya que al menos eso había hecho él, —un problema no es una angustia, es una invitación a una solución— cito en voz alta, aferrándose a la esperanza incluso cuando todo parecía perdido.

Él ya se había desesperado mucho y no volvería a hacerlo, no era correcto rendirse ante las adversidades y él tampoco lo haría, creería hasta las últimas consecuencias que existían los milagros y que había una solución para todo, porque la había, él creía en eso. Apoyando su cabeza contra uno de los hombros de Itachi, todo lo que Izumi pudo hacer fue asentir con lágrimas en los ojos, manteniéndose en silencio y disfrutando de la dulce sensación de los brazos de Itachi a su alrededor…había creído que tendría ese consuelo, que podría morir junto con él si lograba que aceptara su propuesta…pero por lo visto no sería así. ¿Cuán dolorosa seria la vida sin él? Pronto tendría que aprender a descubrirlo.

* * *

**PD: Saludos, queridos míos**, como siempre **tenia mis dudas sobre si conseguiría tener listo este capitulo antes del viernes pero para mi sorpresa lo hice**, incluso sin llegar al jueves **y todo por ustedes** **:3** como prometí este fin de semana actualizare "**El Velo del Amor**" y las próximas dos semanas "**El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style: Enfield**" y "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" **:3 **Esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd (agradeciendo que lea esta historia asi como yo leo las suyas con sumo gusto)**, a **DULCECITO311 (agradeciendo su comprension y dedicandole cada actualización de cada una de mis historias)**, a **Regina Alba Blossom (feliz de que la historia sea de su agrado, dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo)** , ya todos aquellos que leen, comentan o siguen cualquiera de mis historias **: 3** besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki / Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury / Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como Mary Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

-Sara Roran como Anita Dobson

**-**Shisui Uchiha como Jim Hutton

**-**Sukea/Kakashi Hatake como Jim/Miami Beach

**-**Yamato Kinoe como Peter Freestone

-Kurenai Yuhi como Monserrat Caballé

-Kagami Uchiha como Peter Straker

-Baru Uchiha como David (esposo de Izumi)

-Himawari Uzumaki como Emily Ruth May

**Diferencias y Curiosidades:**

**The Great Pretender:** **la canción** del grupo "**The Platters**" **fue lanzada como sencillo el 3 de Noviembre de 1955, alcanzo el Nº1 en las listas de éxito en 1956 y se mantuvo en el primer lugar durante dos semanas**. La canción **ha sido versionada por muchos artistas y uno de ellos fue Freddie Mercury quien en 1987 grabo un vídeo musical en que aparece cantando y actuando en diversos escenarios en un momento de su vida en que ya se estaban esparciendo los rumores de que padecía SIDA, y el vídeo fue una forma de desmentir su enfermedad ya que todos se sorprendieron al verlo en el vídeo ante el buen semblante que poseía**. **En el vídeo musical se puede ver a Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor y Peter Straker—amigo de Freddie—vestidos de mujeres e interpretando a un grupo de coristas**. Para la grabación del vídeo, **Freddie se afeito su característico bigote y no volvió a llevarlo nunca mas hasta su muerte en 1991**. En esta versión, Itachi se corta el cabello hasta la altura del mentón para que enmarque los lados de su rostro, pero mas adelante tomara otras decisiones sobre su aspecto físico tal y como hizo Mercury.

**Freddie Mercury y Montserrat Caballé:** el barítono y la soprano **se vieron por primera vez en 1981 cuando Freddie Mercury asistió a una función de opera de Luciano Pavarotti en compañía de Peter Freestone y aunque no se conocieron formalmente, Freddie Mercury se convirtió en vasallo de la grandiosa soprano, admirándola profundamente**. N**o se conocieron formalmente hasta cuando se le pidió a Freddie Mercury que compusiera una canción para los Juegos Olímpicos de Barcelona para que la cantara Monserrat Caballé, y ambos acordaron un encuentro en el Hotel Ritz de Barcelona en Marzo de 1987, durante un almuerzo** en que **acordaron no solo crear una canción para los Juegos Olímpicos sino que asociarse para crear un álbum juntos. A partir de su primer encuentro Freddie y Montserrat se convirtieron en grandes amigos**, hasta las respectivas muertes de ambos, es mas, **Montserrat se refirió en múltiples ocasiones a su amigo barítono a lo largo de los años hasta su muerte el 6 de Octubre de 2018, y de hecho ella asistió a Montreux junto a Bomi y Jer Bulsara para la inauguración de la estatua de Freddie Mercury ante el lago Leman en 1996**. Para el encuentro entre Itachi y Kurenai me base en los testimonios de Jim Beach y Peter Freestone.

**Brian May & Anita Dobson:** como ya había mencionado anteriormente, **Brian y Anita se conocieron a mediados de 1986, posiblemente en el cumpleaños Nº40 de Freddie Mercury, y se volvieron amigos hasta que en algún punto ente finales de 1986 e inicios de 1987 se convirtieron en algo mas, algunos podrán decir que amantes y otros que pareja pero lo cierto es que ya sostenían una relación cuando Emily Ruth May—la hija menor de Brian y Chrissie—nació a mediados de febrero de 1987.** Como ya dije en ocasiones anteriores, **estoy en contra de la infidelidad y no la avalo de ninguna forma pero debo ponerme en el lugar de los personajes ya que no tengo nada contra Brian y Anita, es mas, deseo que sean muy felices, por lo que intento reflejar su historia como amor porque eso fue**, sumado a que **según dijo Brian May en su canción "Too Much Love Will Kill You", al momento de divorciarse de su esposa amaba tanto a Chrissie como a Anita y fue muy duro tener que dejar a una para no perder a la otra.** Además **en el siguiente capitulo conoceremos a una nueva mujer que hará trastabillar las palabras de Sasuke y ya verán porque.**

**La Propuesta:** **la escena final sobre Itachi e Izumi al final del capitulo no es pura casualidad ni inventada. Según investigue en varias fuentes, en algún momento entre 1986 y 1987, Mary Austin le habría pedido a Freddie que tuvieran un hijo juntos y Freddie solo se abría negado porque por entonces ya sabia que era VIH positivo o incluso que ya sabia que padecía SIDA.** Hasta sus mas recientes declaraciones, **Mary siempre ha afirmado que amo sinceramente a Freddie y que vivió su amor junto a él como un matrimonio en que estuvieron juntos el uno para el otro en lo bueno y en lo malo**, y de la misma forma **Peter Freestone que asistió a Freddie Mercury en las giras y vivió con él en Garden Lodge, afirma que si Freddie amo a una persona con todo su corazón, esa persona sin duda fue Mary ya que no podía vivir sin saber de ella, sin recibir sus visitar o visitarla personalmente, incluso celebrando personalmente sus cumpleaños y pasaba junto a ella navidad**. A**unque Mary y Freddie no tuvieron hijos juntos, Freddie fue el padrino de su hijo mayor, Richard quien nació en 1988**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " ("Una adaptación de la película" **Avatar** "de James Cameron y que pretende iniciar pronto)," **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber** "(precuela de" **La Bella & La Bestia** ")," **Sasuke: El Indomable** "(Una adaptación de la película" **Spirit** "como había prometido hacer)," **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha** "(narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie" **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "),"como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias"**El Sentir de un Uchiha** "y" **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de especificar eventos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedió, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de **iniciar** un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro: 3 Para los fanáticos del universo de " **El conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prólogo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada" **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basado en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadencia** y **Armadura Brillante** , como adaptación: 3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima: 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Esta es una secuela del fic "Bohemian Rhapsody: La Historia de Queen" que ****narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen** , esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury** , **Roger Taylor** , **Brian May** y **John Deacon** , **al igual que su actual gerente ****Jim Beach** , y en los documentales " **Queen: Days of Our Lives** " y " **Freddie Mercury: The Great Pretender** ". Les sugiero oír; "**Cowboys and Indians**" de **The Cross**, "**Somebody To Love**" del álbum **A Day At The Races** de **1976**, "**It's a Hard Life**" del álbum **The Works** de **1984** y "**Too Much Love Will Kill You**" del album **Made In Heaven** de **1995**.

* * *

Ahora que _Queen_ se había tomado un indefinido receso de los escenarios así como de gravar un nuevo álbum, los cuatro integrantes se encontraban por su cuenta, Itachi cosechando los éxitos de su nuevo álbum junto a la soprano Kurenai Yuhi, Naruto grabando en solitario, Sai pasando tiempo junto a su familia y Sasuke siguiendo sus propias locuras como siempre; para grabar de forma eficiente su tercer álbum solista el Uchiha decidido formar una banda paralela a _Queen_, llamada _The Cross_, tanto para crear nuevo material como para salir de gira, y los demás integrantes de _Queen_ estaban de acuerdo con su decisión porque sabían bien que ellos eran una prioridad en la vida de Sasuke, él mismo lo había dicho. _The Cross _estaba conformada por Atsui como baterista, Omoi como guitarrista, Nurui como bajista y Suigetsu—que había tocado junto a _Queen_ durante sus conciertos—como tecladista, pero por ahora y alejándose temporalmente de las sesiones de grabación en los estudios en _Montreux_, los cinco estaban completamente concentrados en grabar el video musical del sencillo _Cowboys and Indians_, mas para ello necesitaban de "_caras bonitas_" que emplear en el vídeo, y según Nurui en ese pub—que últimamente era el más exclusivo e importante todo _Londres—_encontrarían a las chicas perfectas para lo que tenían en mente, aunque hasta ahora—sentados en su propia besa y bebiendo a modo de desafío entre si—no habían visto a ninguna chica que los dejara sin aliento o que los sorprendiera.

-Crean en mis palabras, las modelos más bellas de _Londres_ se reúnen aquí— insistió Nurui, muy seguro de sus palabras, —si no encontramos chicas lindas para el video de _Cowboys and Indians_, dejo de llamarme Nurui— proclamo en su defensa y con una mano sobre su corazón como juramento.

-Empieza a buscarte otro nombre entonces, porque te daré mi camisa si encontramos a una chica lo bastante sexy para aparecer en el vídeo— advirtió Atsui, dudando seriamente de su amigo, hasta entonces. —Oh…— jadeo, siguiendo con la mirada a una despampanante belleza que entro en su rango de visión dejándolo completamente absorto.

-Iré por otro trago— se excusó Sasuke al ver que ellos podían divertirse solos por unos minutos.

-Ese es el espíritu, Sasuke, embriagarse hasta caer— alentó Suigetsu levantando su copa antes de beberse lo que quedaba de un golpe.

-Eso lo haces tú— diferencio el Uchiha, inevitablemente divertido por su actitud.

-Y salud por eso— celebro Nurui uniéndose al Hosuki en su competencia de beber.

Negando en silencio para sí, Sasuke se aproximó a la barra para pedir otro trago: Sakura estaba de visita en _Francia_, según tenía entendido su padre estaba enfermo, él habría deseado acompañarla pero ella había insistido en que no era necesario y en que volvería pronto, cosa que esperaba desesperadamente, añorando su presencia. En un instante de distracción es que recorrió con su mirada a todas las mujeres que se encontraban en su rango de visión, intentando encontrar a alguien que calzara con la idea que tenían en mente para el vídeo musical de _Cowboys and Indians_, ciertamente mujeres de gran belleza había muchas en el mundo y Sasuke siempre tenía tiempo de sobra para apreciarla gracias a su tipo de vida, pero de entre todas las bellezas presentes en el pub, una destaco de entre todas ella, casi como si su sola presencia atrapase su atención; largo cabello naranja brillante, rasgos delicados y seductores al mismo tiempo, ojos oscuros como la tinta y sonrisa encantadora, con la piel clara como el marfil y que sabía cómo ensalzar sus propios encantos, vistiendo unos cortos shorts durazno que hacían más pronunciadas sus curvas a la par con los tacones color negro que resaltaban su altura, una sencilla blusa negra que dejaba expuesto el vientre, estampada en pequeños lunares color durazno y de rebajado escote corazón, con cortas mangas hasta los codos y que dejaban expuestos los hombros para que sus largos cabellos cayeran sobre estos y enmarcaran su rostro, era realmente encantadora. La pelinaranja se aproximó a la barra situándose a su lado sin siquiera advertir su presencia.

-Oye— llamo Sasuke en medio del bullicio, consiguiendo la atención de ella que volteo a verlo, —¿cómo te llamas?— pregunto con genuino interés.

-Cómprame un trago y te lo diré, amor— condiciono ella con una arrogante sonrisa, alzando su copa vacía.

-Trato hecho— acepto el Uchiha, alzando la mirada hacia el barman que asintió con una sola mirada suya antes de reemplazar las copas vacías de ambos por dos llenas. —Cumple tu palabra— ordeno con una sonrisa ladina y de manera desafiante.

-Soy Takara— contesto la pelinaranja, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él y acercársele lentamente.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar o protestar siquiera, la pelirroja inclino su rostro hacia el del Uchiha para encontrar sus labios con los del Uchiha que si bien se sorprendió por su actuar no manifestó protesta o negativa alguna a sus actos, brindándole completa libertad de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pronunciar el beso, correspondiendo en todo momento…

* * *

-¡Shisui!, ¡Date prisa!— grito Itachi a todo pulmón y forma casi desesperada.

Sentado en un banquillo delante de la encimera de la cocina y degustando un simple sándwich de atún que había preparado a modo de improvisada cena al no tener demasiada hambre, el Uchiha salió corriendo presurosamente hacia el segundo piso tan pronto como escucho los gritos de Itachi, imaginando en su mente el peor de los escenarios posibles, tal vez Itachi se había golpeado la cabeza, tal vez se había cortado al afeitarse y estaba sangrando o algo peor, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas como un hámster en una rueda de entrenamiento, desesperado, corriendo por impulso y ni siquiera deteniéndose al entrar en la habitación de Itachi sin preocuparse en llamar, solo se detuvo cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta del baño, mas lejos de encontrar un cuadro sanguinolento o tétrico, digno de comparar con uno procedente de un film de terror, contemplo prácticamente boquiabierto a Itachi que lo observo inocentemente desde su lugar al interior de la bañera, cubierto desde los hombros por espuma y con su ahora corta melena ébano completamente húmeda y a medias pegada contra los lados de su cuello…él se había imaginado lo peor y sin embargo Itachi parecía completamente ileso. Sorprendido por la velocidad con que Shisui había acudido a su llamado, que en realidad era una mera solicitud de ayuda, Itachi estuvo a nada de aplaudir ante lo eficiente que podía ser el Uchiha pero por la mirada de confusión que le dirigió, el Akatsuki no supo si estaba bien felicitarlo o por el contrario debía exponer al instante la razón por la que había gritado como si de una damisela en apuros se tratara.

-¿Me ayudas, amor?— consulto él inocentemente, aun no sabiendo si felicitarlo por su velocidad.

-Pensé que estabas herido— menciono el Uchiha, recorriéndolo con la mirada más dándose cuenta de que se encontraba ileso.

-Si quieres preocuparte, aun no me afeito— aclaro Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente.

-Estoy enamorado de un maníaco— jadeo Shisui, demasiado incrédulo como para reír, revolviéndose el cabello con las manos, —por la forma en que gritaste pensé que habías sufrido un accidente— añadió en caso de que no fuera lo bastante obvio.

-Perdón, cariño— se disculpó el Akatsuki, sintiéndose como un niño que había hecho una travesura.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a lavarte el cabello?— reitero él, prefiriendo fingir que no había pasado nada, eso y que no tenía caso enojarse por trivialidades.

-Si, por favor— asintió Itachi, siguiéndole la corriente para distender la situación.

Nunca había sido receloso con respecto a su apariencia, podía pertenecer a un mundo en que las grandes estrellas—de la música o el cine—podían actuar como divas o divos para conseguir lo que querían, lo mejor de lo mejor, sin embargo Itachi nunca había tenido alguien de cabecera en que auxiliarse en su vida más que a C que era su doctor, nunca había tenido un peluquero o estilista porque desde que tenía memoria se sentía conforme con cortarse el cabello por su cuenta, pero en ese momento y entregándose a la manos de Shisui que lo ayudo a terminar de bañarse, lavándole el cabello, Itachi definitivamente decidió que había encontrado a esa persona de confianza de quien demandar exclusividad, era Shisui, no había una sola cosa que no pudiera decirle y que no confiara que hiciera superando incluso sus expectativas. Jugando con los aun medianamente largos cabellos del Akatsuki entremezclados con la espuma del shampoo, Shisui no pudo evitar quedarse prendado el hombre que era su pareja y que sin embargo estaba tan lleno de contradicciones, podía ser un niño indefenso en un segundo y al siguiente alguien casi invencible, su propia apariencia era todo un caso, no era el tipo de hombre que se jactaba de su fuerza o aspecto físico y sin embargo tenía un encanto muy particular, delicado, grácil, no había una sola parte de él que no pareciera perfecto; su rostro, su personalidad, sus ojos que eran tan sencillos en color como tan profundos como la misma noche, su presencia imponente, su aspecto elegante…por momentos se preguntaba que hacia Itachi junto a alguien tan simple como él, y aun no le encontraba respuesta ni sentido.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan guapo?— pregunto Shisui, apenas y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Perdón?— rió Itachi, entre halagado y confundido por su observación.

-Lo digo en serio; tus pómulos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, esos ojos encantadores— enumero el Uchiha en caso de que no fuera bastante obvio o necesitara entregarle un espejo. —Eres maravilloso— insistió con aun más convicción, casi haciendo sonrojar a Itachi.

-¿Maravilloso?— repitió el Akatsuki con una inevitable carcajada, halagado a mas no poder, —¿Has visto a los muchachos? No, me corrijo; ¿Has visto a Sasuke?— menciono, sintiéndose insignificante en comparación con su mejor amigo, él sí que era irresistible. —Él sí que es irresistible, si fuera mi tipo...por Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy pensando— chillo entre risas, deseando lavar su mente de alcantarilla ante tan descabellada idea.

Entre risas, el Akatsuki se sumergió de lleno en el interior de la bañera, dejando que las burbujas y la espuma del shampoo lo cubrieran por completo, como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara ante lo que acababa de pensar; la verdad que es que Sasuke jamás podría ser su tipo, ni por muy amigos que fueran ni porque hubieran sido compañeros de apartamento una vez, Sasuke era endemoniadamente guapo, podía parecer un ángel o una de esas estatuas que habían en los museos sobre la mitología griega, no por nada Sasuke era quien siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres durante las giras, sumado a su actitud de casanova, pero Itachi simplemente nunca se había sentido atraído por él, y sí que había tenido oportunidades para intentarlo pero simplemente no le había nacido la idea ni los sentimientos preciso, aunque hasta hoy le hacía gracia intentar ver a Sasuke de ese modo, eran como hermanos, nunca podría verlo de otro modo que no fuera ese…y Shisui no penaba muy distinto de él. Si, Sasuke era muy guapo, lo suficiente para que cualquiera se sintiera insignificante a su lado, pero lo cierto es que Shisui nunca lo había visto como más que un amigo—ni podría haberlo hecho—entre todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo porque sencillamente no era su tipo, no se trataba de que no fuese atractivo porque lo era, pero simplemente se trataba de gustos, aunque pensándolo bien, Itachi tampoco era el tipo de persona por quien se habría sentido atraído y sin embargo ambos eran prácticamente inseparables…que gran misterio, era increíble lo curiosa que podía ser la vida.

-No es mi tipo— desestimo Shisui haciendo que el Akatsuki hiciera emerger su cabeza en medio de las burbujas.

-Oh, no, a ti te gustan los osos fornidos— recordó Itachi, apoyando los brazos en el costado de la bañera, arqueando una ceja al decir esto. —Explícame una cosa, cariño, ¿Por qué estás conmigo?— curioseo con sincero interés por comprender sus pensamientos. —No soy tu tipo— obvio ya que él era todo lo que no era del interés de Shisui, físicamente hablando.

-Tal vez me gustes porque pareces una comadreja— supuso el Uchiha a modo de broma, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Comadreja!— repitió el Akatsuki, ofendido ante tal comparación. —Estás despedido— espeto como un niño berrinchudo antes de volver a sumergirse en el interior de la bañera.

-Las comadrejas son adorables, Itachi, son gatos miniatura— se defendió él, sabiendo que eso conseguiría sosegar el herido ego del Akatsuki.

-Estás recontratado— acepto el pelinegro, sacando su cabeza del agua y acomodándose para seguir jugando con las burbujas.

-Listo, sal— rió Shisui, ya no teniendo nada que hacer tras lavarle el cabello y sugiriéndole salir antes de comenzar a arrugarse.

-No, aun no quiero salir, aún tengo burbujas—protesto Itachi como un niño pequeño, meditando una solución en su cabecita. —¡Ya sé!, ¡_Phoebe_, trae la cámara!—grito con todas sus fuerzas y con la misma desesperación con que antes había llamado a Shisui que lo observo ligeramente confundido. —Hay que inmortalizar esto— obvio como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Entre risas ante tan extravagante idea, como solo Itachi Akatsuki podría serlo, Shisui volvió el rostro hacia la entrada del baño, casi pudiendo oír los presurosos pasos de Yamato en el piso de abajo y trayendo la cámara mientras subía velozmente la escalera antes de entrar en el baño a la par que Itachi comenzaba a cantar mientras se bañaba, jugando con la espuma y burbujas, dejando que la cámara registrara absolutamente todo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, si puede que Itachi fuera un completo maníaco, pero Shisui lo amaba de esa forma y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, jamás.

* * *

_Montreux, Suiza/Estudios Mountain_

Frente en alto como siempre y con la seguridad que la caracterizaba, Sakura cerro tras de sí las puertas del estudio de grabación en que había estado muchas veces pero en que esta oportunidad entraba por sorpresa; Sasuke y los demás integrantes estaban en medio de una sesión de grabación pero ella había decidido viajar a _Montreux_ para sorprenderlo y poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos, incluso había dejado a Daisuke y Sarada en casa de Miso y Emi—la madre y hermana de Sasuke—para confiar en que su plan saliera como tenía en mente. Había pasado un par de días más de lo previsto en Francia porque la salud de su padre no era buena y cuando había regresado a _Londres_ había sido para dedicar tiempo completo a sus hijos, pero ahora quería estar junto a Sasuke. Conociendo bien el estudio donde _Queen_ había grabado tantas veces, Sakura siguió el camino hacia la cabina, suponiendo que allí encontraría a Sasuke, vestía una sencilla blusa blanca de cuello alto y que sin embargo mantenía abierta para formar un favorecedor escote en V, mangas holgadas que se ceñían en las muecas y falda negra que se amoldaba de forma sugerente a sus caderas por un obra de un fajín, estampada en tenues lunares gris oscuro, medias negras y cortos botines a juego, con su corto cabello rosando sus hombros, acomodándose distraídamente el flequillo en medio de su camino, sonriendo el ver a alguien conocido en su camino; Suigetsu que se encontraba de pie y con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes del pasillo, despidiéndose de los demás integrantes de la banda, antes de concentrar su mirada en unos papeles que revisaba con suma atención, sin advertir su presencia.

-¡Suigetsu!— llamo Sakura, haciendo que el peliceleste alzara la mirada con una inmediata sonrisa

-Hola— saludo el Hosuki con un efusivo abrazo que la hizo red. —Cuanto tiempo sin verte, estas hermosa— elogio inevitablemente, sosteniendo una de las manos de ella y haciéndola dar una vuelta para evaluarla mejor.

-Gracias, también me alegra verte— sonrió la Uchiha, igualmente encantada con volver a verlo. —¿Dónde está Sasuke? Quiero sorprenderlo— curioseo con sus ojos brillantes de alegría.

-En la cabina, quería revisar algo— contesto Suigetsu, enternecido por el detalle de ella al venir al estudio solo para sorprender a Sasuke.

-Gracias— sonrió Sakura, agradecida por la información, —nos vemos—se despidió, presurosa por ver a su esposo y abrazarlo cuanto antes.

En otras circunstancias no tendría problema en continuar con una conversación banal, pero todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era estar junto a Sasuke y por lo que se dirigió a la cabina tan pronto como le fue posible, cruzando la puerta…solo para quedarse estática como si estuviera presenciando su peor pesadilla, y tal vez en cierto modo lo fuera. Tal y como Suigetsu había dicho, Sasuke estaba en la cabina, sentando sobre uno de los sofás, pero no estaba solo, a su lado y riendo como si llevaran toda la vida juntos, como si estuvieran en su elemento al estar a solas y sin perturbados se encontraba una deslumbrante belleza de cabellos naranja que caían libremente tras su espalda y que vestía una sencilla blusa blanca de escote cuadrado y ligeramente bajo que acentuaba su figura, cinturón color dorado a juego con un par de tacones y una pulsera en la muñeca izquierda, pantalones bombachos gris claro y una cadena de piedras aguamarina alrededor de su cuello…se veía tan confiada, más joven que ella, era todo lo que Sakura no era y eso la hacía sentir completamente insignificante. Nunca había visto a Sasuke así, nunca lo había visto junto a otra mujer ni sintiéndose tan a gusto…esta mujer era diferente de las otras, de esas sin nombre que frecuentaba en las giras, esta mujer tenía un nombre y una importancia—efímera o como fuera—en la vida de Sasuke y eso la hería, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo y por lo que aplaudió sonoramente haciendo que ambos alzaran la mirada en su dirección, esa mujer evitando su mirada con vergüenza y Sasuke completamente aterrado y preocupado por lo que ella estuviera pensando, casi como si quisiera explicarse, pero ella no quería oírlo.

-¡Bravo!, ¡Bravo!— felicito Sakura con evidente sarcasmo, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, desganada, decepcionada. —Oí del inminente lanzamiento del nuevo álbum, estoy segura de que será un éxito— añadió, diciendo las palabras que había querido decirle a solas, pero no con cariño sino que con indiferencia.

Sin decir nada más, pues las palabras sobraban en ese momento, Sakura le dio la espalda a ese cuadro cuanto antes, no importándole si Sasuke la seguía o no, solo queriendo salir de allí y borrar esa imagen de su mente. ¿Cómo no sentirse inferior?, ¿Cómo no sentirse insignificante? Esa mujer, fuera quien fuera, era joven y hermosa, solo Dios sabia de dónde provenía y los conocimientos que tenía, la ágil conversadora que podía ser, que encantos eran los que habían cautivado a Sasuke…era algo horrible, esta mujer era diferente de las otras, Sasuke jamás había tenido un vínculo con ninguna mujer más salvo ella, pero esta vez sí y eso la asustaba, la aterraba como nunca antes.

* * *

Luego de ese suceso, Sasuke se había apresurado en regresar a _Londres_, pero a su regreso Sakura había evitado mirarlo, dirigirle la palabra…casi como si compartir el mismo aire fuera un calvario, ya habían pasado por una situación similar años atrás, entonces habían podido seguir adelante sin mayores contratiempos, pero ¿y ahora podrían hacerlo? Con sigilo, Sasuke ingreso en su habitación, observando desde el umbral la espalda de Sakura quien parecía estar dormida, con su rostro poblado de una expresión encantadoramente serena y respirando de manera uniforme, permitiéndole entrar y sentarse sobre la cama a su lado, observándola, besando su frente pero sin recibir respuesta alguna. Sasuke no era capaz de expresar como es que las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido, un día había conocido a Takara, al siguiente eran amantes y ahora de la nada estaban considerando darle nombre a su…relación, si así podían llamar a lo que tenían, no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido y lo peor es que tampoco sabía cómo ponerle fin, una vez, hace tiempo, Sakura y él habían tratado la posibilidad de que en lugar de amantes ocasionales—durante las giras—él frecuentase a una amiga, una persona en quien pudiera confiar y en cierto modo eso es lo que estaba pasando ahora, porque Takara y él no eran meramente amantes ni tampoco desconocidos entre sí, ¿Cómo debía calificar eso?, ¿era algo bueno o malo? No lo sabía, solo sabía que había lastimado a Sakura y quería enmendar la situación pero no podía hacer nada que merecía el perdón de Sakura, nada de lo que hiciera seria lo bastante bueno para lograrlo.

-Sakura...— llamo Sasuke en un murmullo en caso de que estuviera dormida, y al no recibir respuesta alguna supuso que así era.

_Te amo, toda mi vida está en estas tres palabras_, aun recordaba a la perfección los votos que le había dicho sinceramente a Sakura en su noche de bodas como la promesa inquebrantable que era, porque la amaba por encima de todo lo que pudiera existir en el mundo porque ella era irreemplazable en su vida, única, porque nunca habría nadie más en su corazón, nadie…pero dudaba que sus palabras sirvieran de algo en ese momento, por lo que en lugar de molestarla pronunciando promesas que tal vez ella no iba a creer, Sasuke prefirió besarle la frente y recostarse a su lado antes de apagar la luz para dormir, deseando sinceramente poder hacerle entender que nadie jamás ocuparía su lugar en su vida, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sintiendo a Sasuke a su espalda, Sakura sintió algo de alivio con su presencia pero también un dolor muy grande que amenazaba con consumirla pero que siempre intentaba alejar, el dolor de la traición, el dolor de vez promesas hechas trizas, un dolor tan grande que no sabía si podría soportar por mucho tiempo más, Sasuke no lo entendía, no podía verlo pero ahí estaba, la estaba lastimando, la estaba haciendo sufrir, sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo que Sakura se sintiera insignificante e inferior, lo suficiente para que en ese momento y en silencio Sakura sollozara contra la almohada, acallando sus gemidos contra sus labios y dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas…tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perder al hombre que amaba, llevaban toda una década juntos, que desgarrador seria conformarse con migajas y vivir sin él, no podría soportarlo.

No quería imaginarlo.

* * *

Tras el regreso de Sasuke a _Londres_, Sakura había evitado dirigirle la palabra por varios días, necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y entender bien lo que había visto en el estudio, entre él y esa mujer…aun no tenía nada claro en su mente, solo se sentía herida, pero lo más importante en su vida eran su familia y su esposo, solo quería vivir en paz junto a Sasuke y por lo que pronto se encontró pretendiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero aunque lo aparentase eso no significaba que no lo sintiera, revivía en su mente ese cuadro una y otra vez como si se tratara de una tortura interminable, una tortura que deseaba dejar en el pasado para poder vivir un futuro. De brazos cruzados y observando con una luminosa sonrisa a Daisuke y Sarada que jugaban en el jardín, la pelirosa vestía una sencilla blusa azul oscuro de escote corazón decorada con encaje en el borde del escote, mangas largas mañanas hasta las muñecas, desgastados jean azul claro y cómodos zapatos bajos color negro, con su cabello rosado arremolinándose sobre sus hombros y un par de pequeños pendientes de perla, sintiendo una especie de punzada en el centro de su pecho es que Sakura volvió la mirada hacia el interior de la casa, no sabiendo que pensar ante el silencio reinante y que ya no sentía como algo cómodo, por lo que le indico a Daisuke que vigilara a Sarada—cosa que siempre hacia como hermano mayor que era—al dirigirse hacia el estudio de grabación donde sabia se encontraba Sasuke, o eso creía, la verdad sentía como si no pudiera creer en él, como si todo fuera falso, como si ya no hubiera confianza y así era.

-¿Sasuke?— llamo Sakura al momento de abrir la puerta en caso de que él estuviera ocupado.

-Estoy aquí— contesto Sasuke, sentado delante de la mezcladora de sonido, tomando notas en todo momento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?— curioseo la pelirosa con sincero interés, situándose de pie tras su espalda.

-Intentando terminar la letra de una canción— contesto él distraídamente. El teléfono, que reposaba sobre la mezcladora de sonido sonó, siendo contestado inmediatamente por Sasuke. —¿Hola?— intento no encontrar su mirada con la de Sakura que de inmediato comprendió con quien estaba hablando. —Eso creo, si, si, en _Montreux_ está bien— incapaz de quedarse ahí parada y sin hacer nada, Sakura le quito el teléfono y termino con la llamada, viéndolo a los ojos en todo momento, como si leyera sus pensamientos. —Era Naruto— mintió con el fin de no preocuparla innecesariamente.

-Sí, eso pensé— afirmo Sakura con indiferencia, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. —Te dejare solo, es obvio que estas ocupado— menciono sarcásticamente, deteniendo en el umbral de la puerta y volviendo su rostro hacia él una última vez. —Dile que no vuelva llamarte aquí, al menos ten respeto por tus hijos— pidió únicamente, sin pensar en ella sino en Daisuke y Sarada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Días atrás había sucedido algo igual—no se lo había dicho a Sasuke—, esa mujer había llamado a su casa pero no había sido Sasuke quien había contestado el teléfono sino ella, mas no había dicho nada, solo se había reservado a escuchar lo que esa mujer tenía que decir…¿a qué extremo habían llegado?, ¿acaso Iban a vivir un matrimonio de a tres? Sakura no se sentía capaz de hacer algo así ni quería intentarlo, no permitiría que sus hijos vivieran algo así. De pie delante de su escritorio y observando la partida de Sakura, todo lo que Sasuke pudo hacer fue negar en silencio, estaba lastimando a Sakura y lo sabía, se sentía como un maldito miserable y sin embargo no podía cambiar lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba enojada, furiosa, y con razón, pero él no podía prometerle que eso no continuaría, lo había intentado pero sin éxito, ¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de lastimarla? No lo sabía, pero no quería verla sufrir, no lo soportaría, él, que le había dicho a Naruto que no se podía vivir una doble vida ahora estaba en una situación increíblemente similar porque ni siquiera sabía como pero su relación con Takara iba en serio, lo que había comenzado como una mera aventura de una noche estaba convirtiéndose en algo que escapaba de su control y a lo que quería renunciar pero no sabía cómo, solo que Sakura era única en su vida, irreemplazable y eso siempre seria así, él no haría lo que Naruto había hecho, él no podría encontrarse dividido entre Takara y Sakura porque por Takara no sentía nada más que amistad, solo eso…pero lo que tenía con ella superaba las barreras de la amistad sin saber cómo había sucedido, y eso Sakura evidentemente lo sabía.

¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Habían llegado a un punto de no retorno o aun había una solución?

* * *

-Ya llegue— anuncio Naruto al regresar a casa.

-¡Estoy en la cocina!— contesto Hinata, alzando la voz.

Tal y como haría en cualquier día normal, Naruto cerró la puerta principal tras de sí al entrar, siguiendo la voz de su esposa y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina…mas aunque quisiera pretender que todo estaba bien, la verdad es que hoy todo se sentía diferente de cómo podría haber sido, casi como si él fuera un verdugo a punto de tomar la vida de su víctima de un modo cruel e infame, se sentía como escoria por tan solo estar de regreso en casa en ese momento y mintiendo, se sentía miserable por querer hablar con Hinata de algo que había evitado durante mucho tiempo pero que ya no tenía caso evadir más, Sasuke lo había dicho hace un par de semanas atrás; si continuaba mintiendo y llevando esta especie de doble vida solo lastimaría aún más a Hinata y Sara, cosa que no quería hacer, ninguna de ellas merecía sufrir por causa de sus indecisiones. Una vez cruzo el umbral de la cocina con lentitud, se encontró con una imagen que había visto muchas veces hasta hoy y que sin embargo siempre hacia estremecer su corazón de ternura; vistiendo una sencilla blusa azul claro—casi blanca—y con un mandil blanco por sobre los jeans azul oscuro que estaba usando, con sus largos cabellos azul oscuro cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo para enmarcar su rostro, Hinata termino de cortar una serie de verduras sobre la tabla de picar, alzando la mirada en su dirección y dirigiéndole una inmediata sonrisa, haciéndolo sentir a salvo y en casa, una sensación que adoraba tanto, aun mas porque ella era quien despertaba este sentir pero que en ese momento se vio inevitablemente entremezclado con la culpa.

-Llegaste temprano— celebro Hinata, feliz por poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos y a solas.

-Sí, no tuve mucho que hacer hoy— sonrió Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Últimamente no tenías descanso, es bueno que tengas tiempo libre— menciono ella de forma amigable y sin dejar de sonreír, como siempre.

-¿Y los niños?— curioseo el Uzumaki ante el silencio que había, algo poco común en el último tiempo.

-Sai e Ino los están cuidando, sus niños los invitaron a jugar— contesto ella tranquilamente, dándole la espalda de forma momentánea para votar las cascaras en el cesto de basura, —creo que así podremos tener una tarde para nosotros, hace mucho que no estamos solos— aprecio sin dejar de lucir permanentemente calmada y feliz.

-Hinata, hay algo que quiero decirte— inicio el rubio nerviosamente, temiendo cual pudiera ser su reacción.

-Cenemos primero, la comida casi esta lista— sugirió Hinata en su lugar, intentando evadir el tema del que sabía él querría hablar.

-Creo que lo mejor es hablar primero— negó Naruto, sintiendo por fin algo extraño tan solo por decir esas palabras.

-¡No quiero!—grito ella, estampado de golpe el cuchillo contra la tabla de picar, sobresaltando a Naruto. —No quiero oír lo que dirás—espeto fríamente, no sabiendo si quería capaz de oírlo disculparse por…ni siquiera podía decirlo. —Ya lo sé, sé que tienes una aventura, te vi con ella—sollozo sintiendo como una tonta por no poder controlarse.

Ya había sido suficiente de callar y pretender ser solo una tonta porque no lo era…hace algún tiempo, semanas, había acudido al estudio en que Naruto estaba trabajando en su álbum solista, en secreto para sorprenderlo y poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos y a solas como no hacían desde hace mucho tiempo, y entonces la había visto, a una mujer que no conocía y que no era ella sentada sobre el regazo de Naruto, besándolo…por semanas había guardado absoluto silencio, intentando convencerse de que este hecho era algo sin importancia en su matrimonio, algo irrelevante, pero ahora ambos sentían que ya no podían evadir el tema por más tiempo ni tenia caso hacerlo. El primer e inmediato impulso de Naruto fue abrazar a Hinata, desear consolar su tristeza porque no había nada que detestase más que hacerla llorar, pero tras nada más acercarse un paso a ella es que se percató de la forma en que sus hombros temblaban…solo la lastimaría más si se acercara a ella en ese momento, en lugar de ello era mejor que le diera su propio espacio, al menos por ahora, solo pudiendo quedarse ahí y observándola, sintiéndose como una basura, como un miserable por haber traicionado su confianza, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reparar el daño que había causado a su matrimonio, no quería perderla, pero tampoco quería alejarse de Sara, ¿Qué hacer entonces? Aun no tenía clara la respuesta en su cabeza. Tras una espera que para ambos resulto eterna, y secando las lágrimas que a medias habían resbalado por sus mejillas, Hinata por fin se volvió para enfrentar a Naruto, encontrando sus ojos en los suyos y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Los hombres tienen aventuras porque se aburren de la monotonía o porque se sienten faltos de afecto, lo sé, lo entiendo— menciono Hinata, luchando por controlarse y no dejar que sus sentimientos la dominaran de ese modo. —Últimamente tienes mucho en que pensar, Naruto, sé que te sientes culpable y por eso quieres decírmelo— entendía sus razones y estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, —te perdono y te entiendo— aseguro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hinata...— suspiro Naruto, lamentando profundamente haberla lastimado.

-¿La amas?— pregunto la ojiperla sin porque pero sintiendo esa duda en su mente y siendo incapaz de callarla.

-No— contesto el Uzumaki al instante, arrepintiéndose de ello al instante, —si...no lo sé— rebatió al final, no siquiera comprendiendo que sentía realmente, —estoy confundido— confeso con sincera culpa.

-Reacciona, Naruto— pidió ella para que él pudiera despertar y ver lo que ella veía, —las mujeres como ella jamás son sinceras— obvio despectivamente y sin lamentarlo.

-¿Las mujeres como ella?— repitió el rubio, ofendido por lo que eso podía significar.

-Nunca te va a amar— aclaro Hinata en caso de que él no hubiera querido verlo, —tomara todo lo que quiera de ti, ¿y luego?— planteo dejando la pregunta en el aire, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, —buscará a otro y así sucesivamente— finalizo sin ningún titubeo, muy segura de lo que creía.

Hasta cierto punto podía entender porque Naruto le había sido infiel, estaban pasando por un momento difícil emocionalmente; había descubierto que su padre tenía cáncer, por otro lado estaba el diagnostico de Itachi, el hecho de que tenían que mantener un hermético secretismo todo el tiempo…y ella no había podido dedicarle tanto tiempo como habría deseado porque Himawari había nacido y sus hijos la necesitaban más en ese momento, todos cometían errores, era algo normal y por lo que Hinata estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, a pretender que jamás había existido otra mujer, para que Naruto y ella continuasen juntos, o que de otro modo—si ya había hecho su elección—se atreviera a mentir y dijera que el suyo no había sido un matrimonio feliz, porque lo había sido y eso ambos lo sabían, tenían tres hijos, una vida entregada con devoción leal e inquebrantable, ¿para nada? Mordiéndose el labio inferior para acallar la defensa que de inmediato deseo librar en favor de Sara, Naruto sostuvo la mirada de Hinata en todo momento…no quería elegir entre dos mujeres a las que amaba tanto y Hinata lo estaba empujando a ello, Sara no era el tipo de mujer que ella creía que era, si, su relación estaba mal según el hecho de que habían tenido que ser amantes, porque él había traicionado a Hinata, pero Sara no era una mala persona simplemente ambos se habían enamorado y no habían podido contener sus sentimientos e intentar evitar enamorarse el uno del otro, no había nada de impropio en eso, y él no podría abandonar a Sara, ni tampoco a Hinata, se sentía incapaz de elegir entre ambas.

-Hinata, soy sincero contigo— aclaro Naruto, no queriendo que ella se hiciera una idea errada de lo que estaba pasando, —nunca te abandonare a ti ni a nuestros hijos— prometió de manera inquebrantable.

-Pero seguirás viendo a esa fulana— comparo ella, incapaz de entender que lo había sumergido en semejante ceguera.

-¡Hinata!— espeto él, mas recibiendo una dolorosa bofetada tras nada más decir esto.

-Eres un cobarde, ¿oíste? Un cobarde— insulto Hinata, sintiendo como se resquebrajaban todas y cada una de sus esperanzas, —si me abandonaste, me traicionaste— reitero con una dolorosa herida infringida sobre su corazón, una herida que le clamaba alejarse de él, ahora. —¿Quieres que esto se termine? Bien, se acabó— concedió, incapaz de depositar sus fuerzas en algo que ya no tenía sentido.

Había sido suficiente de esa estúpida pantomima, si Naruto no quería abandonar a esa mujer entonces las cosas estaban claras para ella que se desanudo el mandil y lo dejo sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la casa, cerrando la puerta sonoramente tras de sí, dejando a Naruto a solas y con la palabra en la boca, con un nudo en la garganta y una opresión de culpa en el peso…le dolía tener que hacer esto, pero no había vuelta atrás, Naruto la había abandonado, la había cambiado por otra mujer y si no se negaba a rectificar entonces ella seria quien diera el primer paso; su matrimonio había terminado, para siempre, y ella ya nunca lucharía por ello, jamás.

* * *

_Esperar cuando ya no hay nada que esperar, así soy_, reflexiono Sakura emitiendo un quedo suspiro mientras salía del banco, había revisado un par de datos referente a las cuentas de la familia—mera precaución pero que era necesaria—y ahora podía regresar a casa para cenar mientras guardaba sus documentos dentro de su bolso sosteniendo en la otra mano la bolsa con las compras que había hecho, la pelirosa vestía una sencilla blusa blanca de mangas cortas bajo un cómodo poncho azul claro hasta los muslos, de cuello redondo que casi dejaba expuestos los hombros y con el borde de color blanca, ceñidos jean gris oscuros y cómodos botines con tacón a juego, con sus cortos cabellos rosados arremolinándose sobre sus hombros y una larga cadena alrededor de su cuello y que caía hasta la altura de su vientre sosteniendo un dije en forma de pavo real decorado por diminutos cristales que brillaban contra la luz. Justo antes de cerrar su bolso y colgarlo sobre su hombro es que escucho sonar su teléfono, encontrándolo sin problema en el interior del bolso y contestando cuanto antes, usualmente preferiría no tener teléfono pero como representante—no en título, pero si en labores y salario—y asistente de su esposo es que siempre tenía responsabilidades que atender, más en cuanto contesto la llamada es que una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios al reconocer la voz de Sasuke del otro lado, acomodando distraídamente su bolso sobre su hombro y sin dejar de caminar, puede que hasta hace poco Sasuke y ella hubieran pasado por una situación difícil pero que ahora estaban dejando atrás por su propia felicidad y por la de sus hijos.

-Si, llegare pronto— contesto Sakura, acomodando mejor su bolso contra su hombro, —¿Quieres que prepare tu comida favorita?— pregunto recibiendo una inmediata aprobación que la hizo reír. —Okey, pero intenta hacer que duren los tomates esta vez, Sasuke— pidió únicamente y a modo de broma antes de terminar la llamada.

Nunca podía estar enojada para siempre con Sasuke ni tampoco quería intentarlo, se había enamorado e él conociendo cada uno de sus defectos, especialmente el que podía ser motivo de su sufrimiento, sería tonto de su parte rendirse ahora y ante la primera adversidad, por lo que tras terminar la llamada guardo el teléfono de nuevo dentro de su bolso, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras caminaba, disfrutando del aire y la brisa, dejando que la tarde se llevara sus preocupaciones; _cuando seas presa de preocupaciones, adéntrate en el bosque, en cada árbol, en cada arbusto, sentirás el poder ilimitado de la providencia y te infundirá ánimo_, recordó las palabras de su padre, llenándola de tranquilidad como siempre, cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando regreso su vista el frente no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño; sobre una de las bancas del parque se encontraba una persona que—desde lejos—le resultaba sumamente conocida, pero no fue hasta acercarse todavía más que se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hinata quien estaba sollozando en silencio y abrazándose a sí misma en una imagen desconsoladora que le oprimió el corazón y por lo que se dio tanta prisa como le fue posible, sentándose a su lado en la banca y haciendo que Hinata volviera el rostro hacia ella, sollozando abiertamente al tener a alguien de su entera confianza a su lado, abrazando a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, preocupando todavía más a Sakura que si bien no tuvo el menor problema de corresponder al abrazo, no supo cómo interpretar las lágrimas y su desmedido llanto, como si su vida hubiera dejado de tener sentido.

-Hinata, ¿qué paso?— pregunto Sakura, rompiendo a medias el abrazo para ver el rostro de su amiga, intentando entender que podía tenerla así de desconsolada.

-Me engaño, me mintió— contesto Hinata entre sollozos, haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño sin entenderla del todo, —paso días y noches enteras diciendo que me amaba, pero estaba con otra— esclareció viendo los ojos de Sakura abrirse de par en par a causa de la sorpresa.

Sollozando incontrolablemente, Hinata volvió a abrazar a Sakura, necesitando desesperadamente tener a alguien en quien pudiera confiar incondicionalmente a su lado y en ese momento esa persona era Sakura a quien veía como a una hermana, intentando hallar algo de consuelo, un consuelo que solo podía sentir junto a quienes eran parte de su familia. Sin habla, no sabiendo que hacer o decir para tranquilizar a su amiga, y además apenas y pudiendo creer lo que oía, todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer su abrazar a Hinata y hacer que reposara su cabeza contra su hombro, como un par de hermanas apoyándose la una a la otra, negando en silencio para sí, Naruto y Hinata también…ya sabía de antemano que Naruto había estado engañando a Hinata, pero nunca habría podido imaginar que Naruto elegiría a esa otra mujer, a Sara por encima de Hinata, no tenía sentido, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo? A sus hijos, a su familia, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Cómo es que el mundo había dado un giro de 170° en un solo segundo? Era completamente inexplicable.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

* * *

El silencio absoluto reinaba en el hogar de los Uchiha que estaban sentados a la mesa, la pequeña Sarada jugando con su vaso vacío como si fuera un catalejo y siendo observada por su hermano Daisuke en tanto Sasuke y Sakura no apartaban su mirada de Hinata, como si fuera un peligro para sí misma y esa idea no estaba lejos de la realidad para ambos, de ahí que el silencio en la mesa fuera tan incómodo, principalmente para ambos. Todo lo sucedido aún era un shock insuperable y de descomunales proporciones para Hinata que se mantenía en silencio, no entendía cómo es que todo había cambiado tan drásticamente y no de la noche a la mañana sino que en solo cuestión de horas, en un minuto había sido inmensamente feliz junto a su esposo y sus tres hijos, había tenido la familia perfecta…y al siguiente no tenía nada, todo se había desmoronado delante de los ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, provocándole un dolor tan grande que sentía como si fuera a destruir su alma y todo a su paso en cualquier segundo, era insoportable. Una parte de Sasuke estaba enojado con la elección o decisión de Naruto, pero de nada le servía enojarse con su amigo, ¿Qué conseguiría? Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él mismo se encontraba en una situación similar, pero si él tuviera que elegir no dudaría en permanecer junto a Sakura, nunca podría renunciar a ella por otra mujer, no como Naruto si había hecho. Para eliminar la tensión presente en el ambiente, Sasuke se levantó de la silla, siendo observado por sus dos hijos, principalmente Sarada que siempre veía todo como un juego.

-¿Levantamos la mesa?— sugirió el Uchiha para aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Sí!— contesto Sarada alegremente, emocionada por poder ayudar.

-Así me gusta, vamos a lavar los platos— alentó Sasuke con una inevitable sonrisa ante el ánimo de su hija.

La primera persona en decir que si fue Sarada que se trepo con cuidado a la mesa para apilar los vasos por encima del suyo y tras bajarse lentamente de la silla para no dejar caer ningún baso y dirigirse a la cocina entre saltitos, seguida por su hermano mayor Daisuke que mucho más tranquilo que ella cargo el resto de los platos en compañía de su padre, ojala y todas las personas pudieran ver actos tan sencillos y simples con idéntica alegría e inocencia, porque el tiempo no hacía sino que las personas restaran valor a los pequeños detalles. A solas en la sala y sentadas una delante de la otra en total silencio, Hinata simplemente no podía explicar ni describir lo que sentía, lo que la hacía guardar tan sepulcral silencio; era como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos, como si su alma estuviera desapareciendo en medio de la brisa, se sentía desplazada….no, mucho más que eso, reemplazada, como si Naruto la hubiese apuñalado por la espada y no por accidente o sin querer sino que completamente adrede y sin arrepentimiento alguno, por otro lado Sakura solo podía observar en silencio a su amiga con sincera preocupación y tristeza entremezcladas porque jamás podría haber imaginado algo así, de entre todas las parejas del mundo jamás podría haber pensado que Naruto y Hinata podrían pasar por algo así y sin embargo lo habían hecho, era una realidad aunque fuera doloroso de aceptar y lo peor es que ella sentía culpa porque tal vez si hubiera hablado, si le hubiera dicho la verdad mucho antes tal vez podría haberle evitado un dolor mayor, aunque también puede que no, eso no podía saberlo con exactitud.

-Perdón por no haberte dicho nada— se lamentó Sakura, sintiendo algo de culpa por lo que estaba sucediendo, —no quería que sufrieras, no me correspondía a mí hablar— añadió no en su defensa sino para exponer sus razones, —pero solo pensaba esperar un tiempo más, planeaba contártelo todo— garantizo en caso de que eso fuera de ayuda.

-Lo sé y por eso eres una gran amiga— disculpo Hinata, conociendo bien a Sakura para saber que ella nunca podría ser una mala persona, todo lo contrario. —Sé que debía enterarme de la verdad, pero eso no hace menos doloroso el golpe— obvio en un intento tener algo de ánimo, pero no lo conseguía. —Me quiero morir...—sollozo sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo miserable, insignificante.

-No digas eso, eres maravillosa— elogio la Uchiha sinceramente, abrazando a medias a su amiga para calmar sus lágrimas, —que Naruto haya errado así no es tu culpa, no tienes por qué culparte— reprendió secando sus lágrimas y acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

Hinata simplemente no podía entenderlo, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había hecho mal? Le había dado tres hijos a Naruto, había estado incondicionalmente junto a él en lo bueno y en lo malo, en los momentos más difíciles, incluso había tenido que tolerar ver como su vida se volvía del dominio público, había perdido parte de la normalidad que tenía cualquier pareja e incluso había tenido que soportar estar meses lejos de él, imaginándose los peores escenarios durante las giras…¿y ahora? Otra mujer de personalidad más vibrante y alegre, que disfrutaba de la fama y espectáculos así como de la vida social y las fiestas había conquistado el corazón de Naruto, ¿por qué? Si ahora podía sentir algo por una mujer que era lo opuesto que ella, ¿por qué le había dado esperanzas e ilusiones?, ¿Por qué le había hecho creer por tanto tiempo que tendrían una vida normal?, ¿Por qué le había hecho creer que la amaba? Era horriblemente doloroso tener que ver como la vida de cuento de hadas perfecta se destruía ante sus ojos. Lo único que Sakura pudo hacer fue contemplar a su mejor amiga con sincero dolor mientras sollozaba, porque contraria a Hinata que había vivido en ingenuidad y alegría por tanto tiempo, ella había tenido que asimilar que la vida no era perfecta y conformarse con lo que estaba ante ella, pero no negaba que en su día ella también había sentido el mismo dolor quemarla por dentro al saber que no era la única mujer en la vida de Sasuke, menos ahora y por causa de la existencia de Takara, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, su deber era consolar a su amiga en tan profundo dolor y sosegar su afligido corazón.

-No puedo volver a casa— hablo Hinata finalmente, aun con un permanente nudo en la garganta, —no puedo volver a ver a Naruto, no puedo...— negó, aterrada de la sola posibilidad de compartir el mismo espacio y aire que él, no podría hacerlo, no lo soportaría.

-Puedes quedarte— tranquilizo Sasuke desde el umbral de la cocina haciendo que Hinata y su esposa voltearan a verlo, —¿dormirán juntas?, porque el cuarto de huéspedes es perfecto para mí— sugirió con un tono bromista que consiguió hacerlas sonreír un poco.

-No— negó Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír, —Hinata dormirá ahí y mañana temprano recogeremos a Boruto, Kushina y Himawari en casa de Ino y Sai—determino, centrando su mirada en su amiga, sosteniendo las manos de ella entre las suyas, —se quedaran aquí, y te buscaremos una nueva casa— planteo, esperando que ella estuviera de acuerdo con todo.

Entrelazando sus manos con las de su amiga, Sakura sonrió en todo momento mientras le sostenía la mirada, consiguiendo trasmitirle algo de tranquilidad para hacer que en su rostro repleto de tristeza hubiera cabida para una diminuta sonrisa al momento de asentir y que les dio esperanzas a ambas, esperanzas para superar este desgarrador momento de tristeza. Estaba herida y muchísimo pero no podía caer de rodillas ahora y entregarse al sentir de que su vida hubiera terminado por completo porque no era así, estaba viva y aún tenía toda la vida por delante, tenía tres hijos de los que ocuparse, Himawari era aún muy pequeña, no podía abandonar a sus hijos y centrarse solo en su dolor eso era demasiado egoísta de su parte. Además, no estaba sola como creía haberlo estado anteriormente, tenía a Sakura, a Sasuke y a toda una familia apoyándola, a Sai e Ino, a Itachi…no, no podía rendirse y no iba a hacerlo.

Tenía que seguir adelante, aunque fuera difícil pero debía hacerlo.

* * *

**PD:** **Estoy anonadada queridos míos**, **tenia tan claro este capitulo en mi mente que lo termine en un solo día** y no en dos como tenia previsto, **dedicándolo a todos ustedes que leen mis historias, pillines, como un regalo de navidad anticipado, aunque viene otro que estoy planeando especialmente** **:3 **espero sinceramente que la actualización sea de su agrado porque ya estoy ideando los siguientes capítulos, además **de aquí al fin de semana lactualizare** "**El Velo del Amor**" **:3** **desde el 24 al 31 de Diciembre me dedicare a empezar una o dos nuevas historias**, entre ellas "**Mas que Nada en el Mundo**" que refleja un viaje en el tiempo según mi opinión de los fics de este tipo que he leído hasta ahora, **pero ustedes pueden decirme que historia nueva quieren que inicie, ya sea que este apuntada al final o que nazca de ustedes, se los agradecería muchísimo ****:3 **Esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd (agradeciendo que lea esta historia así como yo leo las suyas con sumo gusto)**, a **DULCECITO311 (agradeciendo su comprension y dedicandole cada actualización de cada una de mis historias)**, a **Regina Alba Blossom (feliz de que la historia sea de su agrado, dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo)**, ya todos aquellos que leen, comentan o siguen cualquiera de mis historias **: 3** besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki / Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury / Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

-Sara Roran como Anita Dobson

**-**Takara Otogakure como Debbie Leng

**-**Shisui Uchiha como Jim Hutton

**-**Yamato Kinoe como Peter Freestone

-Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

-Sarada Uchiha como Rory Eleanor Taylor

-Himawari Uzumaki como Emily Ruth May

-Atsui como Josh Macrae (baterista de The Cross)

-Omoi como Clayton Moss (guitarrista de The Cross)

-Nurui como Peter Noone (bajista de The Cross)

-Suigetsu Hōzuki como Spike Edney (tecladista de The Cross)

**Diferencias y Curiosidades:**

**El Vídeo de Freddie en la bañera:** tal vez ya todos los que han leído esta historia lo han visto, pero **hay un video—privado—que circula por YouTube en que se ve a Freddie Mercury (creo que fue en 1985 o 1986 en realidad, ya que aun tiene bigote) en la bañera y acompañado por Jim Hutton que aparece en los primeros segundos**, en el vídeo **se le ve cantando y bromeando**, y **en la historia anterior** "**Bohemian Rhapsody: La Historia de Queen**" **Arella96** **menciono el vídeo** por lo que **este capitulo también esta dedicando a ella por su mención**. La verdad **no se si a Freddie le habría disgustado o no que este material—considerado como privado—se filtrara o no**, pero lo cierto es que lo tengo atesorado como un momento maravilloso en mi mente porque nos muestra mas de su personalidad y como siempre podía tener una sonrisa, incluso fuera de los escenarios.

**Debbie Leng:** he leído mucho sobre como pudo iniciar la relación entre Roger y quien es la madre de sus hijos Rufus Tiger, Tiger Lily y Lola Daisy May, se que **conoció a la entonces modelo durante la grabación del vídeo** **de** "**Cowboys and Indians**", **pero no se sabe como comenzó su relación** o si simplemente fueron amantes y luego algo mas. **Teniendo en cuenta que Rory—la hija menor de Roger y Dominique—nació en 1986, encuentro raro que en 1987 Roger y Dominique ya pensaran en separarse como piensan algunos**, es solo mi opinión, **menos aun teniendo en cuenta lo bien que termino su relación y la amistad que aun hoy comparten**, por lo que intentare ser lo mas clara de lo que yo creo que pudo haber pasado pero aportando ficción, si no les molesta claro.

**Brian May & Chrissie Mullen:** como he dicho en capítulos anteriores, **Brian May habría conocido a Anita Dobson en 1986 y ya eran pareja en 1987 cuando Brian y Chrissie—su entonces esposa—se separaron**, **pero el divorcio no se pacto oficialmente has 1988**. Según he leído en muchas versiones, **el divorcio fue muy doloroso para Brian, no solo porque se sentía decepcionado de si mismo al no haber podido mantener su matrimonio sino porque aun amaba a Chrissie, pero también entendía que haber mantenido un matrimonio de a tres no habría sido justo para nadie**.** Su separación**, a diferencia de la de Roger y Dominique, **fue mucho mas cortante y al parecer pasaron meses o incluso años antes de que pudieran volver a hablarse**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	6. Chapter 5

**Esta es una secuela del fic "Bohemian Rhapsody: La Historia de Queen" que ****narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen** , esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury** , **Roger Taylor** , **Brian May** y **John Deacon** , **al igual que su actual gerente ****Jim Beach** , y en los documentales " **Queen: Days of Our Lives** " y " **Freddie Mercury: The Great Pretender** ". Le sugiero oír "**Ashes**" de **Celine Dion** para las escenas de Hinata con Sakura, Ino e Izumi así como para el reencuentro de Naruto con sus hijos, "**Hello**" de **Evanescence** para la discusión entre Sasuke y Sakura, "**I Can't Live With You**" de **Queen** del álbum **Innuendo** de **1991** para el encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata, y "**My Heart Is Broken**" de **Evanescence** para la escena final entre Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

Mudarse siempre era un proceso difícil, abandonar un lugar en que se había vivido por tanto tiempo y dejar atrás tantos recuerdos era algo imposible de hacer para quienes tuvieran sentimientos, y para Hinata tener que comprar una nueva casa que llenar con recuerdos nuevos, dejando atrás una vida que tiempo atrás había considerado perfecta había resultado ser una herida constante en su corazón latiente, cada vez más dolorosa pese a saber que todo lo que hacía era para mejor, porque no podía volver a ver a Naruto, tan siquiera recordar su rostro y su voz era una tortura constante de la que intentaba escapar, y la mejor testigo de ello era Sakura junto a quien se encontraba reunida en la sala de su nuevo hogar en ese momento, una sentada delante de la otra y apoyándose entre sí. La Hyuga portaba un sencillo vestido de chiffon y gasa color negro, de escote en V que cubría holgadamente su figura pero entallándose a ella por un fajín de raso negro, falda hasta los tobillos y mangas holgadas que se ceñían a las muñecas y se volvían transparentes, con su largo cabello azul recogido en una coleta que caía tras su espalda, delante de ella la Uchiha vestía una sencilla blusa azul claro de escote en V que se anudaba bajo el escote, sin mangas, jeans negros y cómodos tacones negro, con su corto cabello rosado cayendo sobre sus hombros y su flequillo cubriendo su frente, con un brazalete de plata adornando su muñeca izquierda…ambas lucían serenas aunque por dentro se estuvieran resquebrajando por completo.

-Me siento humillada, Sakura, no quería que me vieras así— confeso Hinata, sabía que debería haber buscado a su amiga y hablar con ella antes pero no lo había hecho y se lamentaba por ello, —perdón por no haber acudido ti antes— se disculpó con la voz quebrada, aún demasiado triste y lastimada.

-¿Creíste que todo se resolvería por si solo?— supuso Sakura, preocupada porque esa idea hubiera tan siquiera cruzado la mente de ella.

-Fui estúpida, lo sé, pero tenía mucho miedo— asintió la Hyuga, debería haber buscado a Sakura tras descubrir que Naruto la engañaba pero no había hecho eso, simplemente había guardado silencio.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?— pregunto la Uchiha, no sabiendo que más decirle, necesitando hacerse una idea de lo que ella había soportado por tanto tiempo

-Semanas— contesto ella antes de romper en sollozos, —lo descubrí hace varias semanas— lloro con libertad cuando Sakura envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor en un protector abrazo.

-Ahora sabemos dos cosas; primero, seguirás siendo quien tu eres— revelo la pelirosa, acariciando maternalmente sus cabellos azules antes de romper el abrazo y verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué más?— curioseo Hinata, incapaz de ver algo de esperanza en medio de esta difícil situación.

Alzando el indice para pedir un segundo, Sakura se levantó del sofá y sin necesidad de que llamaran a la puerta sabía que había alguien del otro lado, cosa que se confirmó cuando abrió la puerta y vio del otro lado de la puerta a Ino e Izumi, la Yamanaka vestía un sencillo suéter naranja naranja de hombros caído y mangas acampanadas que cubría holgadamente su figura, pantalones blancos y cómodos zapatos marrón claro, con su largo cabello rubio peinado en un sencillo recogido que hacia caer sus cabellos sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, teniendo en todo momento una expresión de cólera en su habitualmente sereno rostro en contraste con Izumi quien portaba una blusa crema claro de escote alto y redondo bajo una elegante chaqueta negra hasta los muslos y que permanecía abierta, de mangas acampanadas hasta los codos y que replicaba un hermoso bordado de hojas y enredaderas en el borde de las mangas y a lo largo de los bordes de la chaqueta, ceñidos jean azul apagado y botines negros, con su corto cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros para enmarcar su rostro, preocupada y eso era claramente visible entre su mirada. Como si estuviera en su propia causa, guiada por su ira, Ino ingreso en la sala siendo seguida por Izumi mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta tras su ingreso, la Yamanaka deteniéndose delante de Hinata que se levantó del sofá secando distraídamente las lágrimas que habían surcado sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no me hablaron de esto?— cuestiono Ino, más furiosa de lo que nunca hubiera sentido.

-Debo pelear mis propias batallas, Ino— contesto Hinata con la frente en alto, intentando ser fuerte por si misma

-No, no debes y no tienes que hacerlo— protesto la Yamanaka sin dudarlo, —las amigas son para eso— si ella hubiera sabido la verdad antes…solo Dios sabe que hubiera hecho.

-Hinata, tu nunca nos dejarías solas, ¿crees que nosotras a ti si?— intervino Izumi con su voz serena, situándose a la diestra de Ino a quien sujeto por los hombros en una forma silente de pedirle que se calmara.

-Lo lamento, pero no quería preocuparlas— se disculpó la Hyuga, no importaba que lo que hubiera hecho estuviese mal, estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás a ello.

-Si tú quieres, quien quiera que sea, yo me haré cargo— se ofreció la rubia al instante, dispuesta a hacer pagar a Naruto y la mujer que habían hecho sufrir de ese modo a su amiga.

-¿Qué paso con "_convertir el odio en amor y la ira en tolerancia_"?— pregunto Sakura al recordar el lema de la iglesia a la que Ino asistía desde niña.

-Al diablo con eso— desestimo la rubia para sorpresa de todos por su moralista educación católica.

-Gracias, pero no— negó Hinata con una inevitable sonrisa al tenerla a su lado cuando más las necesitaba, —tengo que volver a empezar, comenzar a vivir mi propia vida; sola— un inevitable suspiro abandono sus labios al tener que asimilar eso pese a lo difícil que era, —pero también sé que no puedo alejar a mis hijos de su padre— no era justo para nadie que se dejase llevar por su ira y dolor, no era correcto, —este problema es mío y tengo que aprende a vivir con esta nueva situación, sin importar lo difícil que sea— afirmo en voz alta, tanto para sus amigas como para sí misma, porque era necesario que lo hiciera.

No importa lo difícil que fuera, no importa si se consideraba a sí misma una cobarde por irse de casa hacía semanas atrás y comenzar a vivir una nueva vida, sin atreverse a enfrentarse a Naruto a quien ni siquiera podía ver aun, porque era preciso que lo hiciera, debía ser fuerte no por si misma sino por su hijos. Sus hijos ya no tenían una familia normal y en cierto modo la consolaba que Boruto y Kushina que hubieran adecuado con madurez a ello, sin hacer preguntas, comprendiendo que sus padres vivirían en casas distintas y que verían menos a su padre, aunque no lo pareciera Boruto era muy observador y se había dado cuenta de todo sin necesitar explicaciones, además de que sabía que si pedía explicaciones lastimaría aún más el roto corazón de su madre. Esbozando una ligera sonrisa, Sakura se situó a la diestra de Ino e Izumi que guardaron silencio mientras observaba a Hinata; Sakura entendía mejor que nadie por lo que estaba viviendo, Sasuke y ella estaban atravesando por su propia crisis aunque dieran a entender lo opuesto pero a pesar de que ellas tres vivieran realidades de vida muy distintas entre si—Ino felizmente casada con Sai, e Izumi quien siempre estaba incondicionalmente para Itachi pese a seguir casada con Baru—, las tres estaban dispuestas a estar ahí para Hinata tal y como ella siempre había estado ahí cuando ellas habían pasado por un conflicto, cuando habían necesitado de alguien que las ayudara, porque eso es lo que hacían las verdaderas amigas.

-Mira a tus amigas y date cuenta de que no importa que tan grande sea un problema, nosotras siempre estaremos para ti— declaro Sakura en nombre de las tres, porque eran una familia y nunca se abandonarían entre sí, sin importar lo que sucediese.

Hinata siempre había estado ahí para ellas, cuando Ino había estado sola cuando Sai estaba de gira junto al resto de _Queen_, cuando Sakura se había sentido sola por causa del comportamiento de Sasuke en las giras y cuando Izumi había tenido que dejar libre a Itachi para que viviera su vida, ella siempre había estado ahí para las tres y ahora era el turno de ellas de estar ahí para Hinata, y lo harían, porque eran más que amigas, era una familia. Se había callado su dolor por mucho tiempo, había intentado lidiar con ello e ignorarlo como haría Sakura, pero no era como ella, no era tan fuerte ni podía pasar la vida pretendiendo compartir a Naruto con alguien más porque su traición era demasiado dolorosa, pero en ese momento Hinata pudo olvidar e ignorar su dolor aunque fuera por un momento, sonriendo al recorrer con su mirada los rostros de sus tres amigas que estaban ahí para ella en ese momento, como pilares para evitar que cayera...no estaba sola, y ese era el mayor consuelo que podía pedir.

* * *

Empezar de cero siempre era complicado, y aunque en este punto de la historia Naruto supiera que se merecía ser visto como el villano porque creía ser, en realidad no lo era, solo era alguien que se había equivocado y mucho, lo lamentaba con toda su alma pero que no podía remediar sus errores sin importar cuanto lo deseara, ¿Cómo ver a Sara como un error? Había traicionado a Hinata para estar con ella, lo sabía y sabía bien que estaba mal pero no podía dejar de amarla, no era una mera aventura lo que la había acercado a ella desde el comienzo sino que habían sido sentimientos genuinos, no amaba menos a Hinata por ello pero también entendía que sería completamente egoísta de su parte tenerlas a ambas en su vida como si fuera normal, porque no lo era. Al final y por intercesión de Sakura que en cierto modo estaba actuando como una especie de representante o apoderada se había acordado que podría pasar los fines de semana junto a sus hijos a quienes tenía delante en ese momento; Boruto y Kushina que lo observaban en silencio, como si hubiera una pared invisible entre ambos desde que Sakura los había traído a su casa hacia tan solo un par de minutos…Sara no estaba presente desde luego, había salido para una reunión de trabajo y en ese momento era lo mejor. Nadie decía nada, todo era silencio mientras se observaba entre sí, mas Naruto se decidió a ser quien rompiera con el silencio o nadie lo haría nunca.

-Hola— saludo el Uzumaki con por, no pudiendo evitar sonreír nerviosamente ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos delante de los que se arrodillo, encontrándose a su altura. —Lamento no haberles dicho nada, pero nada ha cambiado— aseguro pese a ser que eso podría confundirlos, —aun amo a su madre y los amo a ustedes— declaro con total honestidad.

Receloso y en cierto modo inquieto ante el sufrimiento que había visto en los ojos de su madre quien pese a todo se había esforzado por no llorar delante de ellos, Boruto se quedó en su lugar mientras veía a los ojos a su padre, no estaba enojado con él pero si sentía que no podía fingir que no había sucedido nada, era un niño pequeño; si, pero no era ningún tonto, ¿por qué había traicionado a su madre?, ¿Quién podía ser más perfecta que ella? Boruto no podía entender sus razones y eso hacía que se creara un margen invisible entre ambos. Con sus ojos azules idénticos a los de su padre cargados de inocencia, Kushina aminoro la distancia con sus pequeños pasitos hasta sujetarse de los hombros de su padre en un afectuoso abrazo que había extrañado por mucho tiempo en las últimas semanas, amaba a su madre pero el sentir protector que le brindaba su padre era algo irremplazable para ella, claro que se sentía preocupada sobre las razones que habían existido—y que consideraba asunto de adultos—para que sus padres se pelearan y vivieran en casas separadas, pero en ese momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue aferrarse al abrazo para hacerlo duradero, ignorando todas la preocupaciones, temores y nostalgia que había sentido en días anteriores. Claramente sorprendido puesto que no había esperado una muestra de afecto de ese tipo, Naruto no dudo en corresponder y estrechar amorosamente entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija, encontrando sosiego en su afecto tan incondicional.

-Te extrañamos mucho— murmuro Kushina en medio del abrazo, aferrándose aún más a su padre en ello.

-Y yo a ustedes, muchísimo— correspondió Naruto, besándole la mejilla y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

La espera para volver a verlos había sido grande, y probablemente la espera para poder volver a ver a Himawari que era tan solo una bebé sería aún más larga, pero la aceptaría porque eso era lo mínimo que se merecía por el dolor que había causado y que lo mataba por dentro, se merecía el desprecio y sin embargo ahí estaba su pequeña hija, abrazándolo como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada e inundando su pecho de un bálsamo que lo hizo olvidarse de todo y sonreír de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Desde su lugar, emitiendo un inaudible suspiro para sí y sin poder evitarlo, Boruto no tardo en unirse a aquel abrazo, prefiriendo dejar atrás toda animosidad y vivir el ahora, porque no podía ni quería estar enojado con su padre, quería aferrarse a sus palabras tan sinceras y creer en ellas, quería creer que todo mejoraría y que a pesar de todo seguirían siendo una familia, quería creer en ello pese a lo imposible que era, porque eran una familia y siempre lo serian...

* * *

No podía existir un contraste más agudo en el mundo—a considerar en ese momento—que el que tenía lugar entre ambas mujeres; Sara y Hinata que en silencio y soportando lo mejor posible la tensión se encontraban reunidas en el hogar de la Hyuga para hablar y dejar de ser dos completas desconocidas y enemigas entre si…aunque puede que en realidad jamás consiguieran ser amigas y llevarse bien, pero al menos debían intentarlo y vivir en paz. La Roran vestía una sencilla blusa azul marino oscuro de escote en V y sin mangas sino que tirantes, y que se amoldaba favorecedoramente a su figura a la par con unos ceñidos jeans azul oscuro que hacían ver más estilizadas sus piernas, con su largo cabello fucsia rojizo cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, con un sencillo collar de cuero alrededor de su cuello; por otro lado Hinata delante de ella portaba una holgada blusa blanca de cuello alto y escote en V con mangas acampanadas hasta los codos y cerrada por cinco botones, larga falda oliva hasta los tobillos y cortos botines marrón claro, con su largo cabello azul peinado en una desordenada coleta que caía tras su espalda y un par de cortos mechones libres para enmarcar su rostro. Ninguna de esas dos mujeres podrían haberse imaginado a sí misma en esa situación, teniendo que llegar a una especie de acuerdo como si fuesen padres peleando por la tuición de un hijo en común, pero había algo muy importante para tener en cuenta y lo mejor para ello era valerse del entendimiento.

-Hinata— hablo Sara por fin, para romper el silencio que hasta entonces le resultaba insostenible.

-¿Sí?— contesto la Hyuga con su templada voz cargada de una dulzura que resulto apabullante.

-Tu voz no es lo que esperaba— noto la Roran para establecer tema de conversación, aún muy sorprendida por su invitación.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperabas?— curioseo Hinata con una pisca de divertimento porque tal vez se imaginaba a una bruja.

-No lo sé— reconoció la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa, sin saber que decirle. —Agradezco tu recibimiento— aprecio para no hacerle entender que estaba ahí por obligación.

-Lo brindo con gusto— asintió la peliazul con una sutil sonrisa antes de darle un trago a su taza de té.

¿Aún se sentía traicionada? por supuesto, Hinata no pensaba mentir en cuanto a sus pensamientos se refería, así se lo había dicho a Sakura que estaba atravesando por una situación muy parecida a la suya, pero no podía dejarse decaer solamente porque su esposo hubiera elegido a otra mujer por encima de ella, no podía porque no estaba sola sin importar que pudiera sentirse así, tenía a sus tres hijos dependiendo de ella, Boruto, Kushina y Himawari, no podía llorar delante de ellos ni podía hacer que ellos se pelearan con Naruto por su culpa sin importar que ella si estuviese enojada con ella y sintiera recelo por la mujer que tenía delante, debía hacer a un lado esos sentimientos. Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas a solas en la sala como dos grandes amigas, bebiendo un poco de té y conociéndose, mas aunque Sara se sintiera profundamente agradecida por el recibimiento de la Hyuga, no podía evitar sentirse perdida y nerviosa, no sabiendo que hacer ni que decir, o a donde ir, era como estar delante de un tigre y no saber si le serviría correr o no, preparada para cualquier agresión de parte de Hinata porque sabía que se lo merecía, pero no había podido contener sus sentimientos por Naruto, y si era un pecado amar...entonces afrontaría las consecuencias, fueran cuales fueran, pero no quería hacer sufrir a nadie por ello, menos aún a los inocentes niños que existían en común entre Naruto y Hinata, sino lo contrario, quería ser su amiga de ser posible.

-Esto es muy incómodo— rió Sara sin poder evitarlo, incapaz de saber que decir para romper con la tensión.

-Tal vez, pero no importa que lo sea— desestimo Hinata con tranquilidad para sosegar a Sara que aun parecía asustada. —Seré franca contigo, Sara, y diré lo que quiero— planteo ya que de otro modo seguirían en silencio para siempre, —primero; quiero que mis hijos tengan a su padre, nada ha de interponerse entre mis hijos y su padre— estipulo con firmeza, pensando en el futuro de sus hijos más que en cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-No pretendo ser un obstáculo, Hinata, eso te lo prometo— tranquilizo la pelirosa con total sinceridad, observando a la Hyuga a los ojos en todo momento como prueba.

-Bien— asintió la peliazul mucho más tranquila, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima…uno, —y segundo; quiero que Naruto sea feliz, solo me alejare de él sí sé que es feliz— concluyo con idéntica seriedad, no como una petición sino una exigencia.

-Espero que lo sea...— contesto la Roran únicamente, bajando la mirada, incapaz de saber si podría cumplirlo.

-No, tienes que lograrlo— interrumpió la Hyuga con vehemencia, haciendo que alzara la mirada, —yo no lo hice, pero si debes hacerlo tú— aclaro haciendo evidente el porqué de su requerimiento.

-Lo haré feliz, lo prometo— accedió Sara por fin, tanto para complacer a Hinata como para sí misma.

Su deseo no era otro, si supiera que Naruto sería feliz al lado de Hinata para siempre, Sara no habría dudado en alejarse y contemplarlo desde la distancia, pero los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro eran tan grandes que no existía un futuro en que no estuvieran juntos, y si lo existía ellos no lo conocían. Asintiendo con satisfacción ante esa repuesta, Hinata esbozo una ligera sonrisa para eliminar toda animosidad que pudiera haber dado a entender...sería difícil, pero debía dejar el pasado atrás, porque los días felices ya no volverían, su única preocupación de ahora en más eran sus hijos y que fueran felices, nada más.

* * *

Con la mente en un lugar muy lejano, Sakura correspondió de manera casi fría al seductor y tentador calor de los labios de Sasuke recorriendo su cuello; era tarde y sus hijos dormían profundamente, en otra instancia tal vez ese sería el escenario más perfecto que podrían haber imaginado para dejar todo lo malo atrás y entregarse de lleno a la reconciliación, pero en ese momento no sentía pasión ni lujuria o no la suficiente como para corresponder a las caricias de Sasuke, solo sentía una enorme inquietud llenando su pecho e imposibilitándole pensar en nada que no fuese el miedo, ¿miedo a que? a todo y a nada al mismo tiempo, era una sensación muy extraña y que no conseguía explicar pero que intentaba exteriorizar todo el tiempo como si eso pudiera matarla en cualquier momento. Junto a Sakura, Sasuke siempre había sentido una química especial, no era solo sexo porque jamás se saciaba de ella, siempre había algo nuevo que sentir y descubrir, era amor verdadero, pero por más que solo necesitase percibir el dulce aroma a jazmines brotando de la piel de ella para desearla desesperadamente, Sasuke aparto sus labios del cuello de su esposa porque por mucha pasión que sintiera en ese momento notaba a leguas que la mente de ella estaba demasiado lejos y eso lo preocupaba en exceso, inicialmente había pretendido distraerla a propósito de sus preocupaciones pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que rondaba su mente era demasiado significativo, porque ella no dejaba de pensar en eso.

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Sasuke, haciendo que por fin reaccionase de su aparente letargo.

-Nada, solo no tengo ganas— contesto Sakura con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, zafándose de su agarre para darle la espalda e intentar dormir.

¿Cómo definir las razones para cometer una infidelidad? Algunos lo hacían por pasión desaforada, por anhelos de libertad, en realidad para los hombres era lo más fácil del mundo creer que tenían libertad de vivir su sexualidad, yendo de mujer en mujer, otros hombres lo hacían por sentir que necesitaban afecto...y para otros como Sasuke no implicaba traición sino un impulso, algo con lo que necesitaba contar cuando no estaba cerca de su esposa para que de alguna manera llenara al menos temporalmente el vacío que existía cuando ella no estaba, eso es lo que significaba Takara—porque sentía que eso es lo que molestaba a Sakura en el último tiempo—, claro que era una amiga muy querida a la que le había tomado afecto pero nunca sería nada más porque lo que tenía con Sakura era algo único, a ella la amaba con toda su alma, su corazón le pertenecía solo a ella, y Sakura lo entendía pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más perdida se sentía, como si de un momento a otro Sasuke fuera a abandonarla por Takara, no era algo seguro pero era una inseguridad suya y que no la dejaba respirar. Si Naruto y Hinata que habían sido la pareja perfecta se habían separado en un parpadeo, ¿qué impedía que ellos no se separaran?, ¿qué los hacia especiales o diferentes?, ¿acaso que durante más de la mitad de su matrimonio Sakura hubiera fingido que Sasuke no la engañaba en cada gira? Solo que esta vez era diferente, Takara era diferente y eso la asustaba, le asustaba lo que eso pudiera significara a la larga.

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?— insistió Sasuke, incapaz de creer que la razón de su extraña actitud fuera nada.

-No quiero hablar— protesto Sakura sin voltear a verlo, no tenía ánimos para ello, no en ese momento.

-Pero yo sí— persistió el Uchiha de todas formas, porque no le gustaba verla así, —¿es por Takara?— afirmo más bien, ya que no existía otra razón.

-Había olvidado que tiene nombre— menciono la Haruno con sarcasmo y volviendo a medias la mirada antes de sentarse sobre la cama a la par de Sasuke quien la observo a los ojos en todo momento. —¿Es que el matrimonio no significa nada para ti?— increpo pese a entenderlo, intentando leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?— desafío él, ofendido en su orgullo por semejante acusación, —¿soy mal padre?, ¿soy mal esposo?— cuestiono en espera de que ella dijese si y le diera los fundamentos para acusarlo de ese modo.

-¿Cómo puedes jactarte si no te falta tiempo para estar con otras mujeres?— reprendió ella alzando ligeramente la voz ante su cinismo para hablar.

-No sé porque representa un problema ahora, antes no te molestaba tanto— negó Sasuke, incapaz de entender que es lo que le molestaba tanto ahora y que no hubiese sucedido antes.

-Pero resulta que ya no son mujeres al azar y cuyos nombres desconoces, no, es _Takara_ _Otogakure_, la misma mujer en cada maldita ocasión— obvio Sakura en caso de que él no viera lo que ella sí y que era evidente; sentía algo por esa mujer y saberlo le desgarraba el corazón como él no tenía idea.

-Dijiste que preferías eso en lugar de aventuras al azar— protesto Sasuke recordándole una vieja conversación que habían tenido en caso de que ella lo hubiera olvidado, —¿Qué quieres de mí, Sakura?— cuestiono en espera de poder dejar atrás esta situación y seguir siendo felices juntos, solo eso importaba, nada más.

-Quisiera tener un esposo que me sea fiel, pero en lugar de eso tengo por esposo a un maldito mujeriego— comparo ella con furia y para dar respuesta a su pregunta.

-Soy mucho más que un simple mujeriego— advirtió él, comenzando a enfurecerse de verdad con sus acusaciones.

-Por favor, cállate, estoy muy cansada— silencio la pelirosa, no queriendo oírlo, volviendo a recostarse sobre la cama y dándole la espalda. —Solo te pido respeto— susurro para sí, no queriendo enojarse con él pero tampoco pudiendo soportar pasar por tonta a sus ojos.

-Y te respeto...— contesto Sasuke sin siquiera dudarlo, preocupado y molesto consigo mismo al no haberle hecho sentir eso hasta el día de hoy.

-¡No!— interrumpió Sakura, volviendo su rostro hacia el de él, incapaz de soportar que afirmara eso cuando lo que hacía era herirla más que nadie. —Respeto es lo que yo hago; trabajar y cuidar de nuestros hijos cuando no estás, sin dejar un poco de tiempo para mí— aclaro ya que era ella quien debía quedarse en casa en tanto él hacia lo que le daba la gana y cuando quería, eso no era respeto. —Júrame que no volverás a hacerlo— pidió para poder perdonarlo, si él realmente era sincero lo perdonaría, de otro modo no.

-No puedo jurarte eso— negó él con tristeza, ya le había prometido eso una vez y no lo había cumplido, si iba a volver a fallarle prefería no prometerle algo que no podría cumplir.

Al no recibir la respuesta que podría tranquilizarla, porque sabía que Sasuke no podía cambiar su propia naturaleza, Sakura simplemente se dio por vencida, apartando la mitad y contemplando a la nada, fingiendo que él no estaba ahí, lo que hizo aún más dolorosa la culpa que Sasuke estaba sintiendo al ser testigo y razón del sufrimiento de quien más amaba. Qué más quisiera que poder cumplir esa promesa, bien podría decirle que lo haría y dejar atrás este asunto como si fuese lo más insignificante del mundo pero lo cierto es que no podía, lo había intentado una vez, le había hecho la promesa de que ella sería la última mujer en su vida pero había acabado por decepcionarla y en ese momento se había sentido verdaderamente miserable, cada vez que la traicionaba se sentía así pero no podía evitarlo, no importa cuanto lo intentara siempre recaía en lo mismo una y otra vez, solo que esta vez y de un modo extraño ya no sentía tanta culpa porque Takara no era una completa desconocida sino que una amiga, pero esto no parecía ser un bálsamo para la herida en su matrimonio sino que al contrario, parecía avivar aún más el dolor y eso lo hacía odiarse. Incapaz de soportar esa inquietud, Sasuke situó su mano por sobre el brazo de Sakura, zarandeándola ligeramente para llamar su atención más ella de todas formas continuo dándole la espalda y contemplando a la nada, como si él le fuese insignificante, como si no sintiera nada por él...como si no lo amara.

-¿Aún me amas?— pregunto Sasuke para eliminar su temor, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna de su parte, —¿Me amas?— insistió sujetándole el brazo con un poco más de fuerza, necesitando desesperadamente esa respuesta.

-Te di dos hijos, eso parece importarte más que el amor— contesto Sakura para por fin volver el rostro hacia el de él y verlo a los ojos. —Te amo, pero parece que tú ya no me amas a mí— añadió con la voz quebrada, herida por su causa, por vivir un amor que lo había convertido en su guardián y verdugo al mismo tiempo.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura le dio la espalda a Sasuke y no volteo a verlo, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada e intentando dormir, mas nada dio resultado, solo se reservó a dejar que las lágrimas se deslizaran en silencio por su mejilla, sabiendo que Sasuke se sentía culpable y débil por no poder cumplir esa promesa que era tan fundamental para su matrimonio pero a pesar de lo cual ella no podía odiarlo, porque se había enamorado de él siendo quien era, y no quería cambiarlo, solo quería saber que nunca sentiría nada por otra mujer pero no había forma de tranquilizarse a sí misma, no podía predecir lo que traería el futuro. Quería creer que pronto despertaría de ese sueño, de esa pesadilla, pero cada vez que se aferraba a esa idea no hacía más que sentirse aún más perdida y asustada, Sasuke no podía verlo, no podía ver cuán grande era su miedo al ser testigo de cómo Naruto y Hinata, quienes habían sido la pareja perfecta, hoy no eran nada, tenía miedo de atravesar por lo mismo, de ver a Sasuke dejar de amarla y enamorarse de Takara, pero no tenía el coraje de pelear y responder con celos al miedo que le provocaba esa idea, esa no era su naturaleza, solo podía rogar en silencio porque Sasuke al menos siempre la llevara en su corazón y recordara lo mucho que lo amaba.

Tenía miedo de perderlo…no, era más que miedo estaba aterrada.

* * *

Tras una ajetreada semana de trabajo en que había tenido que reunirse junto a sus compañeros actores para un nuevo proyecto, todo lo que Sarada podía pedir para un día tranquilo era quedarse en casa en completo silencio, recostada sobre el sofá de la sala y leyendo el guion que le había sido asignado, acompañada por Naruto que estaba sentado en el sillón delante de ella, la pelirroja vestía una elegante blusa fucsia de recatado escote en V y mangas holgadas que cubría holgadamente su figura, decorada por encaje transparente en los hombros hasta la altura de los codos, ceñidos pantalones color blanco y cortos botines violeta claro, con su largo cabello rojo cayendo libremente tras su espalda y sobre su hombros, apartando la mirada de su lectura de vez en vez para sonreírle a Naruto que se encontraba incondicionalmente a su lado, acunando la _Red Special _en su regazo, interpretando riffs al azar tanto para intentar obtener inspiración como para matar el tiempo mientras observaba a Sara estudiar el guion que había recibido recientemente como parte de un nuevo proyecto de trabajo, el Uzumaki vestía una sencilla camiseta blanca de cuello redondo y mangas ceñidas a las muñecas bajo una sudadera igualmente blanca pero de cortas mangas azul claro, cómodos jeans negros y sus infaltables Adidas blancas, pero por muy concentrado que estuviera nada le impidió escuchar el teléfono de la cocina sonando.

-Yo contesto— se adelantó el Uzumaki, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, tomando el auricular al costado del refrigerador. —¿Diga?— pregunto a modo de saludo.

-_Hola, Naruto_— contesto una voz conocida y cargada de dulzura del otro lado de la línea.

-Hinata...— reconoció él en un susurro, anonadado y volviendo la mirada hacia la sala para no ser oído.

-_Necesito que hablemos, ¿puedes venir a verme, por favor?_— solicito amablemente y con un tono de voz tan sereno que resulto infinitamente nostálgico para el Uzumaki.

-Claro— accedió Naruto, incapaz de decirle que no, —¿Cuál es tu dirección?— pregunto ya que hasta ahora no sabía dónde vivía.

Asintiendo para si al escuchar la respuesta y no teniendo problema alguno en memorizarlo, Naruto sintió una punzada de inquietud en el centro de su pecho...aun recordaba con ineludible claridad en su mente el rostro de Hinata cuando le había dicho la verdad, la última vez en que se había visto, recordaba sus lagrima, el dolor en su voz...ya había sido muy cobarde, no le había dicho como se sentía sino que simplemente había elegido el camino más fácil, pero esta vez arreglaría las cosas, amaba a Hinata y no quería que ella continuase sufriendo por su culpa, si aún existía oportunidad de remediar las cosas entre ambos, él lo iba a intentar.

* * *

-Pasa— invito Hinata, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Entrar en una casa que le resultaba completamente ajena mientras contemplaba el rostro de Hinata resulto ser un golpe muy duro para Naruto que ni siquiera se atrevió a dirigirle una sonrisa a Hinata por temor a ofenderla de alguna forma sin desearlo en lo absoluto, escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras de sí antes de voltear a verla mientras ingresaban a la sala. Inocente y hermosa como siempre, Hinata vestía una sencilla blusa blanca de escote redondo y sin mangas que enmarcaba sus curvas bajo una chaqueta de gasa hasta los muslos y mangas acampanadas hasta las muñecas que cubría holgadamente su figura y se ceñía por un ligero cinturón de cuerpo en la mitad de la cintura, jeans azul oscuro y cómodos botines color almendra, con su largo cabello azul cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarcando el collar alrededor de su cuello; el collar con el dije _39_ que él le había obsequiado hacía ya varios años, como un mensaje de perdón al que él quiso asirse desesperadamente…pero prefirió no hacerlo para no sufrir de estar equivocado. Siendo el hogar de tres niños, siendo la menor de ellos una inocente niña de menos de un año, Naruto se sorprendió del increíble silencio que imperaba en toda la casa, recorriendo todo con la mirada y reconfortándose al ver que todo se veía tal y como si estuviese en casa, los mismos retratos en las paredes, el mismo orden de los muebles, el mismo aire y ambiente…como si hubiese esperado por él durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Y los niños?— curioseo Naruto, ya que tal vez Himawari estaba durmiendo pero Boruto y Kushina no.

-Hanabi está de visita y fue a buscarlos a la escuela, llegaran pronto— contesto ella con una ligera sonrisa. —Te llame porque quería darte esto— se acercó a la mesita de la sala de donde tomo una carpeta que le entrego a Naruto quien no dudo en abrirla y leer el documento en su interior. —Fueron trece maravillosos años juntos, espero que Sara pueda ser tan feliz junto a ti como lo fui yo— deseo con sinceridad, solo anhelando en el alma que él pudiera ser feliz…como no lo había sido con ella.

Aún estaba enojada y en cierto modo creía que lo estaría por el resto de su vida, Naruto y ella habían sido muy jóvenes al casarse y habían construido un paraíso propio a lo largo de los años a través de su amor, un paraíso que se había destruido de un día para otro por la traición, pero odiar a Naruto no era una posibilidad en su vida, nunca podría odiarlo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, por eso y en secreto le había pedido a Kakashi—como abogado de la banda y un gran amigo para todos en la familia _Queen_—que redactase un acta de divorcio que ella ya había firmado, porque amaba tanto a Naruto que quería que él fuese feliz...incluso si no era con ella, incluso si saberlo junto a otra mujer le desgarraba el corazón, estaba dispuesta a eso con tal de verlo feliz. Atónito, Naruto releyó una y otra vez lo que se leía en el acta de divorcio que Hinata le había entregado, había imaginado muchos escenarios en su mente al cruzar el umbral de la puerta pero no ese, y saberlo solo contribuía a hacerlo sentir todavía más culpable, ¿Cuánto la había hecho sufrir con su indecisión? Nunca había sido su intención divorciarse, estaba mal y lo sabía pero amaba a dos mujeres por igual, y tener que renunciar a Hinata, haber cometido el error de fallarle lo hacía sentir asco de sí mismo, sentía que había fallado como hombre y como persona, sentía que era el ser más miserable de la tierra y que era indigno de su amor, de todo lo que una vez habían compartido y habían significado el uno para el otro, porque ella era todo y él era nada.

-Hinata, lo lamento de verdad, por todo— se disculpó el Uzumaki pese a saber que las palabras en nada remediarían lo que le había hecho, como la había lastimado, —nunca quise lastimarte, si pudiera volvería todo el tiempo atrás para evitar todo el dolor que te cause, créeme— aseguro con total sinceridad, aunque dudaba que eso arreglara las cosas entre ambos.

-Lo sé, te conozco— afirmo la Hyuga con una débil sonrisa, imposibilitada de enojarse con él, de odiarlo, —pero ya no podemos cambiar nada— añadió en casi un susurro, porque ya era tarde para cambiar las cosas y él no quería hacerlo, eso estaba claro.

-Aun te amo— protesto Naruto sin dudarlo, sorprendiéndola con sus palabras, —y no quiero que nos distanciemos por esto, sé que lo que te pido es demasiado, pero por favor...te quiero en mi vida, mi dulce dama— rogó sin apartar sus ojos de ella, aun viendo en esos ojos a la chica de la que se había enamorado como un loco, y aun la amaba.

-Naruto— suspiro Hinata, deseando decirle si, pero temiendo salir aún más lastimada si lo hacía, —lo único que siempre quise fue que tuviéramos una familia y envejeciéramos juntos, pero la vida jamás me pregunto lo que quería— se le quebró la voz de forma inevitable al ver sus sueños hechos trizas. —Ahora te dejo libre para vivir la vida que desees, pero no creo poder despertar un día sin pensar en ti— declaro cerrando los ojos por un instante para no llorar. —Te he amado toda mi vida— reconoció sin titubeo alguno.

Debería odiarlo, cualquier otra mujer y de estar en su lugar no dudaría en odiar a quien la traicionara pero ella no podía, su corazón no quería odiar a Naruto sino que seguir amándolo, aun sabiendo que jamás recuperaría su vida y que todos los años que habían pasado juntos hoy eran nada, solo un recuerdo de una época que no volverían a vivir. Contemplando los hermosos ojos perla de ella, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas, Naruto no pudo evitar acunar cuidadosamente el rostro de ella entre sus manos como había hecho en incontables veces en el pasado, sin encontrar oposición alguna a su actuar, ni aun cuando lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella hasta rozar lentamente los labios de ella con los suyos, sintiéndola estremecer bajo su tacto, sintiendo la caricia de sus labios como un nostálgico recuerdo, porque solo eso sería para ambos, nada más. Rompiendo el beso que solo fue un roce, ambos se observaron a los ojos, esbozando tristes sonrisas antes de abrazarse...sería difícil vivir separados, habían pasado más de una década juntos, más de una década amándose incondicionalmente y apoyándose a cada paso, pero esto no era el final de nada, solo era un nuevo principio.

* * *

Revisando con cuidado que su creación estuviera lista, Sakura encendió el horno a la temperatura apropiada, sacudiéndose las manos aun cubiertas con harina, la Uchiha vestía una sencilla blusa índigo de escote en V y mangas holgadas que se abrían a la altura de los hombros, ceñidos jeans negros y cómodos tacones azules, con su largo cabello rosado peinado en una coleta alta que dejaba caer sus rizos a la altura de su nuca, estaba preparando un pastel especial para sus hijos que regresarían mañana de pasaría el día y dormir en cada de su abuela Miso y su tía Emi, mas por muy concentrada que estuviera en su labor no dudo en volver el rostro hacia el umbral de la cocina al oír que la puerta principal se abría y cerraba. Suspirando profundamente, Sasuke cerro tras de sí la puerta de su hogar, le había hecho una nueva visita a Itachi tanto para saber cómo estaba—bien, aunque era imposible que no lo estuviera teniendo a su lado a Shisui que era como un enfermero personal—como para pasar tiempo de cálidas como amigos así como para olvidar un poco los problemas por los que Sakura y él estaban atravesando, pero no podía continuar evitando una conversación que era necesaria y que ambos estaban postergando…no era su intención lastimar a Sakura, jamás desearía hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que no podía evitar esa compulsión de acabar engañándola cada vez que estaba lejos, había creído por años que ella lo entendía pero ahora parecía como si todo fuera diferente, pero por su causa, no por ella que era lo más perfecto en su vida.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?— llamo Sasuke desde la sala antes de dar un paso en falso.

-En la cocina— contesto Sakura al escuchar su voz, sacudiéndose las manos cuando él ingreso en la cocina. —Emi vino a buscar a Daisuke y Sarada, querían pasar tiempo con su abuela— menciono anticipándose a la pregunta que sabía él iba a hacer.

-Sakura, hablemos por favor, me preocupas— pidió el Uchiha, no deseando seguir peleado con ella, no podía soportar no dirigirle la palabra ni ver su rostro.

-Lo siento, no era esa mi intención— se disculpó la Haruno, bajando brevemente la mirada, no queriendo llegar a esto, es más, era esto lo que quería evitar, —puedo entender que estés enojado— comprendiendo aun sin alzar la vista, sintiéndose como la manzana de la discordia.

-Al contrario, estoy sufriendo, sobre todo si se trata de ti— protesto él haciendo que ella levantase la mirada al oírlo. —Te comprendo, o estoy intentando comprenderte, porque no tengo forma de saber cómo te sientes— añadió sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, tan solo deseando eliminar sus miedos para que siguieran siendo felices como deberían serlo.

Cuando se había enamorado de Sakura se había prometí en el alma que ella sería la última mujer en su vida, la única, que no volvería a caer en sus viejos errores pasados pero esa había sido una promesa que no había conseguido cumplir y no porque no quisiera sino porque era un impulso que surgía en él cuando estaba solo, porque era débil y no tenía temor alguno de reconocerlo, pero no traicionaba a Sakura porque no la amara, al contrario, incluso pensaba en ella cuando estaba con otras mujeres pero era algo que sentía que escapaba de su control, ni siquiera podía explicarlo para brindarle un consuelo a ella a quien tanto amaba y sabía que estaba lastimando. Sosteniéndole brevemente la mirada a Sasuke, Sakura suspiro pesada y cansinamente antes de rodear la mesa de la cocina y dirigirse hacia la sala—siendo seguida por Sasuke—donde tomo una revista que había dejado bajo el mueble del televisor y que le tendió a Sasuke quien la recibió confundido antes de leer la página en que se encontraba un título que lo hizo sentir aún más culpable; "_Nace una nueva historia de amor_" anexado a una página repleta de fotografías de Takara y él, tomadas por la prensa y que seguía sus pasos, eran amigos y Sasuke le había tomado afecto, por lo que se había hecho algo usual invitarla a cenar de vez en cuando y para desgracia suya cada vez que estaban solos siempre había un maldito periodista cerca, pero no era su intención herir a Sakura, eso ni soñarlo.

-Sabes que este no es mi tema favorito, pero hay que hablarlo— manifestó Sakura, porque de otro modo no conseguirían vivir tranquilos nunca.

-Ella no significa nada— aseguro Sasuke al instante, Takara era una amiga para él pero nada más.

-¿Seguro?— pregunto la pelirosa, no sabiendo si creerle. —Porque, perdón, pero las fotos demuestran lo contrario— obvio con sarcasmo pese a que sintiera un nudo en la garganta. —Me prometiste que esto no seguiría y cada vez que veo otra fotografía así, se me oprime el corazón como no tienes idea— apretó los dientes para no sollozar como quería, porque no se permitiría lucir débil, no delante de él.

-Estoy intentando no equivocarme, te lo prometo— insistió él con sinceridad, Takara nunca significaría una amenaza para ella, nadie jamás podría significar lo que ella significaba en su vida.

-Lo sé, y te creo, pero no puedo aguantar todo esto, Sasuke, ni tú tampoco— negó ella, exhausta con esa situación tan tediosa para ambos. —¿Cuánto durara este matrimonio de a tres? Takara querrá tenerte para ella en algún momento, y yo no quiero ser un obstáculo— ese era el problema, tarde o temprano alguien tendría que ceder, y ella prefería ser quien lo hiciera. —Sé que le compraste una casa muy bonita donde se reúnen, no preguntes como, solo lo sé— acallo al verlo a punto de protestar…Itachi le había dicho eso, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. —Te lo dije una vez, Sasuke; no soy el tipo de mujer que hace escenas de celos, pero no puedo retenerte a mi lado, obligándote a cambiar y ser alguien que no eres, te amo demasiado como para verte sufrir o ser infeliz— declaro viéndolo a los ojos y siendo transparente en cada una de sus palabras.

Llegar a esa instancia no era solamente culpa de Sasuke, él ya tenía sus propios defectos y ella había aceptado lidiar con ellos al momento de casarse con él, estaba tan enamorada entonces y aun hoy que no había podido evitar pasarlos por alto pero lo cierto es que ahora no sentía ser capaz de ser tan injusta consigo misma, estaba pisoteando su dignidad al convertirse en una cornuda, estaba obligando a Sasuke a vivir un matrimonio de a través y provocando en él una culpa que tal vez nunca nadie le había hecho sentir antes, y por otro lado estaba haciendo sentir mal a Takara, estaba claro que esa mujer estaba enamorada de Sasuke y la había convertido en "_la otra_" en la relación…ninguno de ellos podía continuar con esa situación ni era justo que lo hicieran, y para detener ese círculo vicioso solo existía un camino, aunque no le gustase considerarlo. ¿Infeliz?, ¿Sakura tan siquiera pensaba que él era infeliz? Nunca podría serlo, no estando casado con ella, lo que lo hacía infeliz era discutir y tener que saber que ella sentía que él la estaba lastimando a propósito cuando eso era lo último que deseaba, nunca había amado—para empezar no había creído en el amor hasta conocerla a ella—ni amaría a ninguna otra mujer más que a ella en su vida, lo había sentido desde la primera vez en que la había visto, por eso le dolía que ella pensara que él sentía algo parecido a lo que compartía con ella con Takara cuando ambos solo eran amigos, con beneficios pero esa era otra historia.

-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, Sakura, lo digo de verdad— proclamo Sasuke tal y como había hecho incontables veces hasta el día de hoy. —¿No puedes ver que estoy siendo sincero?— demando preguntándose como la había hecho dudar de ese modo.

-Te esfuerzas bajo presión, eso es lo que veo, lo intentas, no por ti, sino por mí— comparo Sakura con una imperceptible sonrisa al decirlo, muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. —¿Entiendes a donde quiero llegar, Sasuke? Oye tus palabras; tratando, intentando, esforzándome— nombro exponiendo sus razones para dudar del modo en que lo hacía y temer por causa de Takara.

-Quiero que lo nuestro perdure, lo estoy intentando, de verdad— aseguro el Uchiha sin pensar en las palabras que salían de su boca, porque era su corazón el que estaba hablando.

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada— tranquilizo la Haruno, habiendo llegado a una decisión que remediaría todo. —Quiero el divorcio, Sasuke, así Takara y tú podrán vivir tranquilos— decidió, viendo la incredulidad en sus ojos, su miedo ante esa sola idea. —Esto no quiere decir que no te amé; seguiremos siendo amigos y podrás tenerme a tu lado siempre que quieras y para lo que sea, como antes de que nos casáramos, pero te libero de la obligación que representa para ti vivir atado a mí, y sabes que lo que digo es verdad— no iba a dejar de amarlo por divorciarse, solo le quitaría el yugo que lo cargaba de culpa. —Sé que me amas y que te esfuerzas por verme feliz cada día, pero no podré serlo si tú no lo eres por completo, por eso quiero divorciarme— explico por fin apartando la mirada, sintiendo el mismo dolor que sabía él estaba sintiendo.

-Pero yo no quiero—protesto él de inmediato, porque esa nunca sería una posibilidad para él, jamás. —Antes de conocerte no sabía que era realmente ser feliz, no conocía ni creía en el amor y lo sabes— recordó, aun teniendo en su mente esos viejos días y los errores que había cometido, errores que desgraciadamente hoy estaba volviendo a cometer. —Soy otra persona desde que entraste en mi vida— garantizo pidiéndole que ella no olvidara lo mucho que la amaba y lo que significaban el uno para el otro.

-No sabes cómo quiero creerte...— susurro Sakura con un nudo en la garganta y la voz quebrada, intentando disimularlo lo mejor posible.

-Llevamos doce años juntos, y pronto serán trece— recordó Sasuke, llevando la cuenta de cada maravilloso día desde que estaba casado con ella, desde que la conocía.

-Sasuke...— intento protestar la Haruno para hacerlo entrar en razón, porque a ninguno de los dos les hacía bien retardar más una situación que era inevitable.

-Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos— insistió el Uchiha de todas formas, porque no quería vivir en un mundo en que ella no fuese su esposa, —no rompamos nuestra promesa ahora, no nos divorciemos— pidió sintiendo como se le quebraba la voz sin importar cuanto lo evitara, —dame otra oportunidad, una más— rogó sosteniendo las manos de ella entre las suyas y sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

La había lastimado más de lo que jamás podría haber creído que lo haría y eso lo torturaba por dentro, sabía que había destruido la confianza entre ambos y que esa confianza nunca se recuperaría, pero esperaba que pudieran superar este bache en su camino y que al final de lo malo pudieran ser felices...pero el divorcio no era una posibilidad de reconciliarse, para él el divorcio significaba perder a Sakura para siempre y destruir todo lo que una vez habían significado el uno para el otro, algo que jamás podría soportar vivir, no podría soportar una existencia en que ella no estuviera a su lado, no concebía esa posibilidad en su mente. Bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que eran estrechadas por las de Sasuke quien contuvo el aliento en espera de su respuesta, Sakura no supo que contestar al alzar su mirada encontrar sus ojos con los de su esposo, no quería divorciarse, no era ese su deseo, lo había planteado porque era lo mejor para todos, ¿pero cómo apuñalarse el corazón hasta sentirlo desangrarse y sonreír en todo momento, fingiendo que todo estaba bien? Si de ella dependiese, le daría mil y un oportunidades por el resto de su vida, ¿pero y sus hijos? era justo que ellos crecieran viendo con normalidad un matrimonio de a tres. Demasiado confundida ente lo que quería y lo que sentía que debía hacer, Sakura no dio respuesta alguna, dejándose abrazar por Sasuke, sollozando contra el costado de su cuello.

Nunca podría odiarlo, porque significaría odiar la razón de su vida, nunca lo dejaría solo, nunca dejaría de amarlo.

* * *

**PD: Saludos, mis amores, aquí me tienen actualizando el viernes tal y como había prometido pese a que sentí que no podría**, no puedo explicarlo peor ayer no tenia ánimos para nada, **mas aun así me obligue a trabajar por ustedes y aquí esta el resultado, esperando que sea de su agrado :3** la próxima actualización de la semana sera** "El Velo del Amor"** el domingo, por lo que espero que estén atentos de ser de su interés** :3 **Esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd **(**agradeciendo que disfrute de mis historias tanto como yo disfruto de las suyas**), a **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicandole todas y cada una de mis historias como agradecimiento a sus atentos comentarios que siempre me hacen feliz**), a **Regina Alba Blossom **(**agradeciendo sus comentarios como siempre y dedicandole cada nuevo capitulo de esta historia**), ya todos aquellos que leen, comentan o siguen cualquiera de mis historias **: 3** besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki / Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury / Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como May Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

-Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

-Sara Roran como Anita Dobson

**-**Takara Otogakure como Debbie Leng

**-**Boruto Uzumaki como James "Jimmy" May

**-**Kushina Uzumaki como Louisa May

-Himawari Uzumaki como Emily Ruth May

**Diferencias y Curiosidades:**

**Brian May & Chrissie Mullen:** **el divorcio entre Brian y Chrissie fue la comidilla de la prensa de la época porque fue excepcionalmente tormentoso, comenzó en 1987 y no fue cerrado finalmente hasta 1988**, no conozco los detalles por lo que he de hacerme a la idea en mi mente de lo que sucedió, por lo que **en esta versión Hinata se siente demasiado herida como para volver a ver a Naruto hasta ser capaz de hablar en paz y darle el divorcio, accediendo a hacerse a un lado hasta estar segura de que Sara podrá hacerlo mas feliz que ella**. En la historia real **no se si Chrissie y Anita se habrán conocido o si habrán llegado a hablar entre si como represente en el capitulo**, por lo que la escena es mas bien hipotética.

**Dominique Beyrand & Roger Taylor:** **su relación siempre ha sido la mas admirada para los fans de Queen por los buenos términos en que concluyeron entre si**, por lo que se tiende a pensar que Roger no la engaño mientras estuvieron casados pero yo creo otra cosa, por eso en el capitulo planteo la posibilidad de que **Sakura no cree correcto obligar a Takara a ser la tercera persona en la relación cuando claramente ella esta enamorada de Sasuke aunque él de ella no, Sakura no quiere que nadie sufra en el extraño matrimonio de a tres que viven y al final se da cuenta de que lo mejor para todos es que Sasuke y ella se divorcien pero él claramente esta en desacuerdo con esa posibilidad**. **Roger le había comprado una casa a Debbie antes de casarse con Dominique en Enero de 1988 y donde se mudo junto a ella tras dos semanas de casarse con Dominique**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	7. Chapter 6

**Esta es una secuela del fic "Bohemian Rhapsody: La Historia de Queen" que ****narra la vida, obra y legado de Freddie Mercury y Queen** , esta inspirada en declaraciones oficiales de **Freddie Mercury** , **Roger Taylor** , **Brian May** y **John Deacon** , **al igual que su actual gerente ****Jim Beach** , y en los documentales " **Queen: Days of Our Lives** " y " **Freddie Mercury: The Great Pretender** ". Les sugiero oír "**Perfect**" de **Ed Sheeran** para la escena de Sai e Ino, "**How Long**" de **Charlie Puth** para Sasuke, "**Silent Storm**" de **Carl Espen** para Daisuke, "**Forgiven**" de **Within Temptation** para Sakura, "**Innocence**" de **Avril Lavigne** para Sarada, y "**All I Need**" de **Within Tempation** para Takara.

* * *

Sentada en solitario en el jardín de su casa, Ino se dejó balancear sobre el columpio, su rostro habitualmente sereno y apacible, siempre alegre y dispuesto a sacarle una sonrisa a todos quienes conocían ahora se encontraba triste y deprimido, cabizbaja, mientras apretaba sus manos contra las cadenas, impulsando y frenando su movimiento con ayuda de sus pies. Vestía una camiseta beige de cuello redondo y mangas hasta los codos, con tres línea blancas en el borde de la tela y en el borde de las mangas a juego con los jeans blancos que usaba, cortos botines marrón rojizo, una pulsera de cuentas doradas en su muñeca derecha y su largo cabello rubio cayendo libremente tras su espalda. Dirigiéndole una última mirada a sus hijos que coloreaban y leían en la sala, bromeando entre sí o viendo uno de los programas de música la televisión, Sai se dirigió hacia el jardín donde Ino había permanecido por ya más de una hora, no tenía problema en cuidar de sus hijos si ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí misma, lo merecía e incluso más, pero esta conducta tan triste y solitaria de su parte en el último tiempo lo estaba asustando. Tras cruzar el umbral hacia el jardín, Sai se aproximó en silencio a su esposa para no molestarla, arrodillándose a su lado, contemplando su rostro habitualmente feliz completamente afligido, mirando a la nada misma, desganada, como si no tuviera razón alguna para ser feliz, veía el miedo brillando en sus ojos aguamarina, más por muy preocupado que se encontrara, no estaba dispuesto a molestar con sus interrogaciones.

-Ino— llamo Sai suponiendo que su esposa estaba distraída, más lejos de ello ella volvió el rostro inmediatamente al escuchar su voz, prueba de que había advertido su presencia, —¿Qué pasa?— pregunto directamente ya que andar con rodeos no iba a ayudar en nada.

-Nada— contesto la rubia, no deseando preocuparlo con pensamientos tontos de mujer, él ya tenía muchas otras cosas en que pensar.

-No puede ser nada— protesto el pelinegro, negando con obviedad, —te conozco, amor, habla conmigo— pidió incapaz soportar verla triste y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

-¿Cuánto durara esto?— inquirió Ino, obedeciendo a su solicitud y contestando con sinceridad.

-¿Esto?— repitió Sai, arqueando una ceja, sintiéndose verdaderamente perdido al no entender el sentido de su pregunta.

-Nosotros— enfatizo ella aludiendo su matrimonio y lo que hizo que Sai bajara la mirada. —Primero fueron Naruto y Hinata, ahora Sasuke y Sakura, ¿Quién sigue?— había intentado ocultar su miedo, pero ya no podía hacerlo más, temía que ambos se separaran, temía que fueran los siguientes.

-No pienses así, Ino, no te hace bien— protesto él sin molestarse en contestarle, porque no tenía sentido, le había prometió el día de su boda amarla por el resto de su vida y lo cumpliría, esa era su prueba de amor hacia ella.

-¿Y que más debería pensar?— inquirió Ino con una seca carcajada carente de humor. —Nunca he pertenecido a este mundo, Sai, y si tengo que dejarte ir, yo…— aparto la mirada, imposibilitada de terminar esa frase siquiera, no podía imaginar un futuro así.

-Nunca podría dejarte, porque hacerlo sería peor que la propia muerte— sosegó Sai, entrelazando sus manos contra las de ella, haciendo que alzara la mirada. —Ino, sabes que te amo porque eres sencilla, natural, autentica, porque no tienes que esconder tu belleza bajo toneladas de maquillaje o actuar diferente para llamar mi atención— enumero sin problema alguno, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, porque lo que más lo enamoraba cada día era su autenticidad y sencillez. —Te amo tal y como eres— declaro en caso de que ella tuviera alguna duda, porque él estaba dispuesto a eliminarlas con actos de amor, siempre.

¿Existían mujeres más hermosas que Ino? Tal vez, el mundo era muy grande después de todo, pero a él eso en nada le importaba, para él Ino era simplemente perfecta, su mejor amiga, su único amor, nunca podría existir nadie como ella en el mundo, nunca podría amar a nadie más que a ella. No era la única que sentía que no encajaba en ese mundo de fama y triunfo, él aun hoy y de poder hacerlo renunciaría a _Queen_ de no ser por Itachi, deseaba vivir una vida aburrida y normal junto su esposa y amiga incondicional, si se había visto envuelto en problemas con el alcohol no solo se debía a la ansiedad y presión mediática de cumplir con las expectativas de ser una "_estrella de rock_" que todos imaginaban que era junto a sus amigos como parte de _Queen_, siempre rodeado de personas más sintiéndose solo cuando ella no estaba a su lado ni sus hijos a quienes tanto amaba y en quienes en ocasiones intentaba no pensar para no sufrir por extrañarlos o estar lejos cuando todo lo que deseaba era abrazarlos. Y a pesar de que él era un problema por sí mismo, Ino siempre había estado ahí, siempre lo había apoyado, ¿Cómo podría decir que no encajaba en su mundo? En el de las superestrellas tal vez no, pero en el suyo…era su reina, su día y su noche. Conmovida por las palabras de Sai y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Ino acuno el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, viendo una tristeza aún más profunda que la suya en sus ojos, la preocupación de perder a su amigo, el temor de no saber qué sucedería mañana, una carga que ella quería eliminar o al menos aligerar de serle posible.

-Sai, siempre estaré aquí para ti en cada paso del camino— menciono Ino en voz alta en caso de que él no lo tuviera claro. —Si eres feliz, yo también soy feliz, si tu sufres; yo también, iría al infierno contigo, solo tienes que pedirlo— sabía que sufría demasiado y que tenía mucho en que pensar, pero ella siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo cuando lo necesitara.

-Te amo— agradeció Sai con una sonrisa, feliz de ver que la tristeza la había abandonado, permitiéndole a él sentirse pleno por ver el encantador brillo en sus ojos aguamarina.

-Yo te amo más— protesto ella a modo de broma con un infantil puchero antes de reír, mucho más tranquila al ver su sonrisa y que tanto adoraba.

Ninguno de los dos era más fuerte que el otro en su relación, ambos eran igualmente frágiles pero siempre que sentían que iban a caer lo que hacían era apoyarse como si fueran columnas irrompibles, impulsándose a no rendirse y llegar cada vez más lejos y en ese momento no fue diferente, Ino inclinándose para besarle la frente a Sai, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él que la abrazo por la cintura, reposando su rostro contra su hombro, serenándose gracias a su tacto cándido y su dulce perfume, ojala y la vida fuera tan sencilla, muchas veces deseaba permanecer en casa para siempre y darle la espalda al resto del mundo, solo permanecer en su pequeño rincón del mundo…pero un día—y lo sabía bien—podría cumplir ese sueño, un día ambos solo serían una pareja normal, y en secreto ansiaba que ese día llegara, ansiaba volver a ser libre, libre de amar a Ino y dedicarle cada hora y minuto de su vida.

* * *

-¿Ya decidiste quien será tu padrino?, ¿yo? de acuerdo— plasmo Itachi con su característica actitud de diva, haciendo sonreír a su mejor amigo mientras se adjudicaba el lugar de honor en la ceremonia. —Tu tranquilo, nada arruinara esta boda— prometió ya que personalmente se encargaría de que nada perturbara los planes de su pareja favorita.

La vida estaba plagada de anécdotas, algunas más divertidas que otras, pero anécdotas al fin y al cabo, y en ese momento tan difícil que estaba viviendo con Sakura, Sasuke simplemente no podía estar más agradecido con el universo por lo que había sucedido. Anteriormente, Sakura había insistido con lo del divorcio y entre varias averiguaciones, Kakashi—como abogado y amigo—había descubierto que el matrimonio entre ambos era nulo, ¿Cómo era posible esto? Tal vez porque habían sido casados por alguien—Naruto—sin licencia oficial y al margen de las "_leyes_", por lo que a lo largo de todos esos años, Sakura y él habían creído estar legalmente casados cuando en realidad no lo había estado jamás, lo cual daba pie a otro problema; en Inglaterra existía una ley por lo cual si una madre no tenía la misma nacionalidad que sus hijos—Sakura continuaba siendo francesa a ojos de la ley—no podía tener su tuición, no podía vivir con ellos como madre soltera, por lo que tras un largo debate y por el bien de sus hijos—Sasuke lo hacía por lo mucho que amaba a Sakura—habían decidido casarse con todas las de la ley, y teniendo como testigos a Itachi e Izumi, además y para no perder costumbre o extravagancia es que el Akatsuki había insistido vehemente que la ceremonia tuviera lugar en su casa, y nadie había pensado tan siquiera en decirle que no, mientras tantos ambos amigos se paseaban por la sala de _Garden Lodge_, discutiendo los últimos pormenores a afinar cuando Daisuke irrumpió en la sala, habiendo antes estado en el jardín

-¿Por qué quieres casarte con mamá?— pregunto Daisuke tras nada más entrar para sorpresa de su padre y su tío.

-Para vengarse de mí— afirmo Itachi con fingido rencor, viendo a su mejor amigo como si fuera el peor criminal del mundo.

-Porque la amo, Daisuke— contesto Sasuke, ignorando adrede la broma de Itachi, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante la pregunta de su hijo.

-Palabras, solo son palabras— rebatió el pequeño Uchiha, no sabiendo si creerle, no tenía porque.

-Pero no digo tanto esas palabras, ¿sí? Soy sincero— protesto él, empezando a preocuparse por su actitud.

-¿Y antes no?, ¿No hay una tercera persona que tenga algo que decir?— indago Daisuke por fin, percatándose de la mirada que compartieron su padre y su tío. —Soy un niño, pero no soy ningún tonto; amas a mamá y ella te ama a ti, ¿dónde encaja esa otra mujer en todo esto?— sabía que había otra mujer en la vida de su padre, y no iba a tolerar que hicieran pasar por tonta a su madre, ya no más. —Esto no durara, alguien saldrá perdiendo y no quiero que esa persona sea mi madre— prefería que sus padres se divorciaran, lo prefería antes que ver a su madre llorar otra vez como ya había hecho antes.

No quería que su madre sufriera, ya la había visto y oído llorar demasiadas veces, su madre merecía ser plenamente feliz, y no lo haría tolerando a esa otra mujer en la vida de su padre, ¿cómo se había enterado de la existencia de esa otra mujer? Era un niño pero no un tonto, había oído las peleas entre sus padres, visto las lágrimas de su madre y había contestado el teléfono escuchando del otro lado una voz desconocida que había llamado a su padre, no había hablado, solo escuchado y no le había resultado difícil unir los puntos en su mente. No odiaba a su padre, no podría hacerlo, pero estaba decepcionado de él y si tenía que alejarlo para hacer que su dulce e inocente madre dejara de llorar, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, porque no era justo que ella atravesara por todo eso sin que nadie la protegiera, pero él lo haría. En silencio y con admiración, Itachi contemplo al hijo de su mejor amigo, siempre había sentido fascinación por ese niño de conducta inocente pero corazón fuerte, serio, reservado, tranquilo, mucho más maduro que todos los niños que hubiera conocido y que en ese momento tal ve tenía más claras las cosas que cualquiera de ellos, lo que lo hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa aunque no fuera de tranquilidad , volviendo ligeramente el rostro hacia Sasuke quien se mantuvo en silencio y observando a su hijo mayor, viendo que intentar aparentar que las cosas estaban perfectamente bien a pesar de que no lo estuvieran no había dado resultado sino que todo lo contrario, había hecho que Daisuke fuera capaz de entenderlo todo incluso sin tener detalles.

-¿Y si tiene razón?— reflexiono Itachi en voz alta, ciertamente sorprendido por la madurez del pequeño Uchiha.

-No creo— negó Sasuke sin detenerse a considerarlo, admirando de igual modo la perspicacia de su hijo, pero no cediendo a ella.

-¿Por qué?— cuestiono el Akatsuki, callando sus propias dudas sobre si la boda remediaría todo como su mejor amigo parecía creer.

-Porque yo quiero que esté equivocado— contesto el Uchiha volviendo ligeramente la mirada antes de arrodillarse delante de su hijo para estar a su altura.

-Prométeme que funcionara— demando Daisuke, siendo muy claro en sus exigencias para mantener a su madre a salvo.

-No puedo— respondió Sasuke viendo a su hijo a los ojos, —pero amo a tu madre y lo único que puedo prometerte es que, pase lo que tenga que pasar, siempre estaré con ustedes tres, nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso— Sakura era su alma gemela, su esposa, y Daisuke y Sarada sus hijos, nadie jamás podría cambiar eso, —¿sabes por qué? Porque no quiero fallarte— contesto al ver a Daisuke negar en silencio ante su pregunta. —Esta boda no es por Sarada o por ti, sino por tu madre y por mí, porque la amo— aclaro para que su hijo no se hiciera una idea equivocada; Sakura y él iban a casarse porque se amaban, no por obligación.

Esa no era ninguna mentira, si, al fin y al cabo la ceremonia de la boda iba a ser en estricto sentido un formalismo, una reminiscencia de lo que ellos ya habían hecho hace más de una década, pero Sasuke no perdía la esperanza de lograr que Sakura le brindara una segunda oportunidad, porque no quería perder su amor ni perderla, la amaba con todo su corazón y comprendiera que él era sincero, que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hacerla feliz, y volver a casarse con ella para demostrárselo era una de las tantas cosas y más que estaba dispuesto a hacer, no podía cambiar el pasado pero podía dar todo de sí para tener un futuro junto a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y a sus hijos. ¿Cuándo pasa algo bueno, sigue siendo bueno o solo trae un desastre más grandes? Es era una pregunta que Daisuke llevaba formulándose en su mente desde hace días, veía y oía todo lo que estaba pasando aunque todos creerán que era solo un niño, escuchaba llorar a su madre cuando ella no quería que se diera cuenta…amaba a su madre más que a nada en el mundo, amaba a su padre, y a su hermana, pero ¿hacer esto era correcto? Puede que fuera un niño pero dudaba de que una boda acabara con todos los problemas y las peleas que habían tenido lugar en el último tiempo, ¿Cuál era el objeto de celebrar una boda si no se sabía que duraría para siempre?, ¿Cómo saber si duraría para siempre? Quería creer en las palabras de su padre, ¿pero cómo hacerlo?, ¿Cómo hacerlo si no había podido cumplir con sus promesas?

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?— pregunto Daisuke camuflando su miedo, porque no quería flaquear, la felicidad de su madre dependía de que él se infundiera valor.

-A veces es necesario dar un voto de confianza, solo puedo pedirte que hagas eso— sugirió Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa, orgulloso del tipo de persona en quien se estaba convirtieron su hijo, en alguien que protegía a quienes amaba.

Su hijo mayor no era un niño, lo parecía más en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía por qué tratarlo como tal, en sus ausencias debido a las giras y el tiempo que dedicaba a _Queen_ su hijo se había convertido en el niño responsable que él siempre había deseado que fuera, que supliera su ausencia, que apoyara a Sakura y protegiera a Sarada…y estaba orgulloso, tanto que por un momento sintió la misma vergüenza que sentía al ver a Sakura a los ojos al verlo a él, porque ambos eran descomunalmente diferentes pero era bueno que lo fueran, así al menos sabía que Daisuke no cometería sus mismos errores, que sería mejor persona que él que tanto había errado, y eso era lo que todo padre podía desear en el mundo, que su hijo estuviera listo para enfrentarse al mundo. Con recelo, no sabiendo si creer en las palabras de su padre, Daisuke le sostuvo largamente la mirada y que era prácticamente idéntica a la suya, todo esto bajo la inquisitiva y maravillada mirada de Itachi que por primera vez notaba lo realmente diferentes que eran esos dos sin importar que desde el exterior parecieran dos gotas de agua, se parecía más a Sakura de lo que se parecía a Sasuke, tenía el mismo corazón fuerte aunque también frágil de su madre. Suspirando sonoramente, Daisuke simplemente asintió en silencio al cabo de tanto tiempo sin pronunciar palabra, no era un adulto aunque fácilmente pudiera actuar como uno, y no tenía todas las respuestas para atreverse a desafiar a su padre, sabía en ocasiones era preciso correr algún riesgo y esta era una de esas ocasiones

Le daría un voto de confianza a su padre y creería en su palabra.

* * *

_28 de Enero, 1988/Garden Lodge_

Para no hacer de su pequeño "_error_" legal—su matrimonio y que al final no había sido tal—una materia de dominio público, tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían decidido hacer de su ceremonia de matrimonio un asunto absolutamente privado, y el mejor lugar para eso era _Garden Lodge_, y más enfáticamente el jardín que Shisui había arreglado minuciosamente para la ocasión, con hermosas enredaderas de jazmines y rosas blancas como guirnaldas que adornaban los costados y la tarima ante la que se oficiaría la boda, oh, y las rosas blancas y amarillas que adornaban los asientos, claro. Sentada junto a Naruto con quien intercambiaba una vaga sonrisa de vez en vez, Hinata portaba un sencillo vestido azul oscuro muy similar al trono de su cabello pero estampado en pequeños ramos de rosas en diferentes puntos de la tela, de escote alto y redondo, mangas acampanadas que se ceñían hasta la altura del codo y falda hasta la rodilla que enmarcaba su figura por obra de un fajín, con cómodos zapatos de tacón a juego, con su largo cabello recogido en un moño tras su nuca y el flequillo enmarcándole los lados del rostro, casi ocultando los largos pendientes de plata en forma de lagrima que estaba usando, mientras que él usaba un sencillo esmoquin gris azulado a juego con su corbata y camisa negra a la que ella irrefrenablemente tuvo que acomodarle el cuello para que luciera impecable, haciéndolo reír por su atención y riendo ella misma por ver que no importa que ya no estuvieran casados, había cosas que jamás cambiaban.

Por otra parte y sonriéndole a Shisui que en ese momento se encontraba sentado a su lado y se alisaba ominosamente la chaqueta del esmoquin, Izumi le susurro un afectuoso "_te vez perfecto_", sosegando su actitud perfeccionista y que fácilmente podría haber rivalizado con la de Itachi en ese momento, cosa que lo hizo sonreír así como ruborizarse ligeramente; si, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con Itachi lo estaba afectando, ya hasta actuaba como él. La bella pelicastaña lucía un sencillo vestido blanco aperlado de inocente escote corazón, cuello alto en V hecho de encaje y sin mangas, con corta falda por encima de la rodilla pero que camuflaba perfectamente ante la elegante chaqueta gris oscuro que cubría su vestido en su mayoría, tacones blancos y su corto cabello castaño arremolinándose sobre su hombros, adornado por un sencillo prendedor, regalo de Itachi por su cumpleaños hace un año, y según le había dicho ya estaba pensando en que regalarle este año, y ella igual estaba pensando en que regalarle a él. Para todos los invitados—aquellos integrantes del círculo más íntimo de _Queen_, desde luego—a la boda y que estaban reunidos en el jardín, resulto cuando menos sorprendente que quien oficiara la ceremonia no fuera sino Kakashi que en ese momento y acomodándose ligeramente la corbata cruzo el jardín en dirección al estrado donde se situó en silencio, revisando distraídamente los documentos que traía entre sus manos ante la curiosa y atenta mirada de todos los presentes que se sonrieron entre sí.

-Kakashi, ¿también eres ministro?— pregunto Sai al ver que nadie formulaba aquella pregunta, reservados a ver al peligris en silencio.

-Soy muchas cosas, para muchas personas— simplifico el Hatake con fingida arrogancia, haciendo reír a todos ante la sonrisa en su rostro.

Inicialmente les había sugerido a Sasuke y Sakura varios ministros oficiales de boda a quienes conocía y que eran de confianza para una ceremonia tan privada como aquella, pero lo había tomado de sorpresa que ambos le pidieran que fuera él quien los casara personalmente, después de todo era parte de _Queen_, había sido un segundo padre para la banda, su abogado y amigo, y hoy su manager, había estado con todos ellos desde el comienzo de su carrera prácticamente y no creían poder hacer nada sin su ayuda, por lo que Kakashi simplemente no había podido negarse, se sentía increíblemente honrado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para sí, regresando su atención a los documentos entre sus manos, corroborando que todo estuviera debidamente preparado, y así era. Calmado y en compañía de Itachi, Sasuke cruzo el umbral del jardín, acomodándose el borde de las mangas de la camisa bajo el elegante esmoquin negro mientras el Akatsuki le alisaba la tela de la chaqueta y le acomodaba distraídamente la corbata como si fuera su madre, mientras él se sentía tonto como un pingüino por tener que usar traje, pero todo fuera por su matrimonio y por ganar el perdón de Sakura, esta tal vez era la única oportunidad que tuviera de recordar lo mucho que la amaba. Mas cuando el Uchiha pretendió aproximarse al altar donde aguardaría a su esposa, volvió el rostro a su espalda, dándose cuenta de que Itachi lo estaba siguiendo como si se tratara de un perrito, era el padrino de la boda pero no podía acompañarlo al altar.

-No puedes caminar conmigo— obvio Sasuke en voz alta por si su mejor amigo no lo tenía claro.

-Pero yo voy a entregarte— protesto Itachi, indignado por ser privado de tan magno "_honor_".

-Okey, entrégame— accedió el Uchiha, absteniéndose a entornar los ojos al voltear a ver a su amigo.

-Eres un niño muy bueno— aseguro el Akatsuki en voz alta, acunando brevemente el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos, —adiosito, ve a casarte— despidió con un amistoso golpe en la espalda para la buena suerte, —¿también puedo entregarte a ti?— consulto volviendo la mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta, ofreciendo su brazo caballerosamente.

Sonriendo ante la infaltable galantería de Itachi, Sakura se sujetó ligeramente la falda para no tropezar al cruzar el umbral del jardín y envolver su brazo contra el de él, dejándose guiar hacia el altar, hermosamente ataviada en un vestido de gasa blanca de escote corazón que se amoldaba a su figura y sobre este una chaqueta de fino lino hasta las rodillas, sin mangas, de profundo escote en V y ceñido a su figura por un ligero fajín, con su cabello rosado hasta los hombros peinado en elegantes hondas y alrededor de su cuello una larga cadena de plata de la que pendía un dije en forma de rosa; regalo de Sasuke por supuesto, y a quien observo serenamente, conteniendo el aliento sin tan siquiera darse cuenta. Contemplando tan hermoso cuadro desde el exterior, en su lugar, Ino inevitablemente sollozo a causa de la emoción, secándose apresuradamente las lágrimas gracias a un pequeño pañuelo que traía consigo, vestía una elegante blusa naranja estampada en líneas verticales color malva en el centro del pecho, de cuello redondo y mangas holgadas que se ceñían a la altura de las muñecas y falda celeste metálica hasta la rodilla estampada en óvalos naranja a juego con sus cómodos tazones, y su largo cabello rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros en una cascada de ondas que casi ocultaba sus largos pendientes con un cristal rojizo en forma de lagrima. Sentado a su lado y elegante en su sencillo esmoquin negro, nada le impidió a Sai darse cuenta de las lágrimas que perlaban el rostro de su hermosa esposa, entrelazando una de sus manos contra la suya para reconfortarla.

-¿Qué pasa, Ino?— pregunto Sai estrechando su mano contra la suya en caso de que ella no se sintiera del todo bien.

-Me recuerda a nuestra boda— contesto ella con un hilo de voz, cubriéndose los labios con el pañuelo.

-Es su momento, hermosa, ya vivimos el nuestro— recordó él en quedo susurro, permitiéndole apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro mientras la abrazaba.

Creo que voy a llorar, se dijo Izumi desde su lugar, contemplando con una sonrisa a su amiga más hermosa que nunca en su vestido de novia, y como si le leyera el pensamiento es que Shisui le tendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas, hoy no era idea para llanto, solo para estar feliz. Sintiendo sus pasos tornarse lentos, como si alfo la estuviera frenando, Sakura dejo que Itachi la llevase hasta el altar porque de estar sola no podría siquiera dar un paso a causa de la incertidumbre, intercambiando una sonrisa con el Akatsuki, agradeciendo todo el apoyo que le había dado, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta verlo tomar asiento junto a Shisui e Izumi, centrando entonces su atención en Sasuke quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si fuera lo único importante en el mundo, y sentir eso la hizo sonreír de forma inevitable. Al costado del estrado se encontraban los dos pequeños hermanos Uchiha, Daisuke vestía un sencillo esmoquin gris oscuro con corbata negra, serio y formal como si ya fuera un adulto, sujetando la mano de su pequeña hermanita quien sostenía un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, a su lado Sarada usaba un sencillo vestido blanco de cuello redondo, mangas abullonadas y falda hasta los tobillos, con su largo cabello azabache cayéndoles sobre los hombros y adornado por una corona de jazmines y cómodos zapatitos blancos, adorable junto a su hermano mayor. La boda estaba a punto de empezar, Daisuke se percató de eso, y si iba a decir, ese era el momento o de lo contrario quizás se arrepintiera si no lo hacía.

-Espere— pidió el pequeño Uchiha, dando un paso al frente sin soltar la mano de su hermana. —Antes de que esto siga; estamos contigo, pase lo que pase, siempre seremos tus hijos— prometió tanto en su nombre como en el de su hermanita que permanecía inocente y ajena de la verdad, no iba a perderlos ni a su madre por sus errores, no importa que hiciera.

Con las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, Sakura suspiro en silencio para sí, incapaz de encontrar su mirada con la de sus hijos, si estaba haciendo eso era por ellos, no por sí misma, porque de ser así...le pediría a Sasuke que nunca se fuera de su lado, le rogaría que hiciera promesas nuevas sin importar que no fuera a cumplirlas, pero no se sentía capaz de eso, tal vez porque en el fondo era una cobarde y porque estaba cansada de que la traicionaran y engañaran. _Aquí está mi vida_, se dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina al ver a sus dos hijos, Daisuke más fuerte y maduro que él y Sarada insólitamente perfecta en su inocencia, Sakura y ellos eran su vida, y no quería imaginar un futuro más allá de eso, era la perfección misma.

* * *

_¿Cómo llegamos a esto?_ Se preguntó Sasuke en el cómodo silencio de la noche, o que más bien debería ser cómodo para él en ese momento más no lo era, suspirando profundamente como una forma de escapar de sus pensamientos mientras permanecía recostado sobre la cama, contemplando a la nada tal y como hacia Sakura recostada a su lado, los días de serenidad y paz tras la boda habían quedado atrás como si se tratara de únicamente un ceremonial vacío mientras ahora Sakura insistía en que terminaran su relación, no con un divorcio afortunadamente, aunque este consuelo fuese solamente temporal a su entender. Tristemente, en _Inglaterra_ imperaba una ley en que una mujer de nacionalidad extranjera no podía tener la custodia de sus hijos si estos habían nacido en suelo inglés, una ley estúpida que le prohibía vivir con sus hijos sin el apoyo de Sasuke debido a su nacionalidad francesa, por eso había aceptado casarse formalmente con Sasuke, no solo porque lo amara y lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de su vida sino porque era necesario, no se alejaría de sus hijos, eso estaba totalmente fuera de discusión. Se lo había dicho antes a Sasuke y se lo repetía ahora, ¿por qué seguir juntos? Si, se amaban, pero su amor no estaba probando ser suficiente para mantenerlos juntos, y no era justo para ninguno de los dos no poder ser libres. Negando en silencio, Sasuke se opuso terminantemente a romper su relación con Sakura, se había casado con ella porque la amaba, ¿es que esa no era razón suficiente para olvidar el pasado y comenzar desde cero?

-No puedes pedirme eso, no ahora— suspiro Sasuke, rompiendo con el prolongado silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

-Si te quedas con ella, todo será para mejor— insistió Sakura sin ceder un ápice en su postura, —la vida ya es bastante aburrida conmigo— añadió con seco humor, habría sonreído pero no tenía ánimos para eso.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?— cuestiono el Uchiha volviendo el rostro hacia su esposa, incapaz de entender su frialdad para hablar de ese modo…no podía entenderla.

-¿Cuál nosotros?, ¿Un papel que dice que estamos casados?— desafío la pelirosa arqueando una ceja, viéndolo apartar brevemente la mirada por vergüenza.

-Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, eso es lo único que importa en el mundo— declaro el azabache sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, deseando acariciarle la mejilla, pero no se sentía digno de intentar invadir su espacio.

Había cometido grandes errores a lo largo de su vida y eso Sasuke lo sabía bien, no precisaba que nadie se los recordara porque los conocía y no pretendía ocultarlos bajo la alfombra como un cobarde, pero sin justificarse es que en su defensa podía reconocer que era humano y errar estaba en su naturaleza, ¿remediaba eso todo el sufrimiento que involuntariamente le había causado a Sakura? No, pero no quería perderla por causa de sus errores, había cometido errores, no crímenes, y si hasta los criminales en ocasiones contaban con una segunda oportunidad, ¿por qué él no? Takara era una amiga a quien le tenía especial afecto, pero no la amaba, no como si amaba a Sakura, ¿o es que acaso ella dudaba de su amor? De ser así, él era el único culpable. Recostado al lado de Sasuke, Sakura volvió en silencio el rostro hacia el lado opuesto para no verlos a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía claudicaría y persistiría en ese espiral de sufrimiento, haría que Takara fuera la "_tercera persona" _en la relación y se ganaría su odio al mismo tiempo que acabaría odiándola a ella, y no quería eso aún había tiempo de remediar y cambiarlo todo, pero no a través de un divorcio sino de una ruptura, no lo decía solamente por su propio bienestar sino que por el de sus hijos, no podía darles un mal ejemplo, había soportado muchas cosas, muchas lágrimas y dolor durante años, un dolor que tal vez jamás debería haber tolerado, pero ya no más. Inspirando aire en silencio, contemplando la nada, Sakura volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia Sasuke, quien aguardaba su respuesta.

-Ve junto a la hermosa pelirroja, ella puede acompañarte en las giras, ella puede estar donde yo no— menciono Sakura en voz alta para que el Uchiha valorara la diferencia entre Takara y ella, para facilitarle elegir, —no tienes que quedarte por mí— libero sabiendo que él tal vez se sentía culpable.

-Si soy indispensable para una mujer, lo soy más para otra; para mi esposa— protesto Sasuke, finalmente tomando el valor y alzando una de sus manos para acunarle le mejilla. —Sakura...— llamo, necesitando encontrar su mirada con la suya y saber si lo perdonaba.

-No tiene sentido seguir juntos, Sasuke— protesto ella, apartando el rostro para alejarse de su tacto sin importar lo irresistible que le resultara.

Le dolía, asumir el peso de sus palabras dolía más de lo que era capaz de expresar, intentando parecer indiferente mientras retornaba su mirada a la nada para evadir la herida mirada del Uchiha y que perfectamente podría haberla hecho dudar o quebrarse ante el más leve encuentro, pero no podía permitirlo, esto era lo mejor para los dos sin importar lo mucho que los lastimara, y había que aceptarlo o de lo contrario seguirían siendo víctimas de sus propias represiones e involucrarían a sus hijos y no podían permitir eso. Esto era lo mejor, sin importar que sus corazones sufrieran por ello…

* * *

La verdad era algo de vital importancia, una ley no establecida oficialmente pero que todos conocían, quien no era honesto y transparente, tarde o temprano se veía forzado a pagar una deuda consigo mismo o con el mundo, pero aun cuando Sasuke hubiera perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había mentido desde que tenía uso de razón y memoria, y diera por hecho que algún día tendría que ser sincero, nada le hizo más fácil tener que preparar a sus hijos para la despedida, porque sencillamente, no quería despedirse, no quería marcharse, pero tampoco oponerse, sería hipócrita de su parte. Contemplando desde el umbral de la sala a su pequeña hija Sarada que se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra, coloreando. No había tenido necesidad de decirle nada a Daisuke, él ya se había dado cuenta de todo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, así lo había dejado en evidencia antes de la boda, y ahora prefería mantenerse al margen y en silencio al igual que Sakura. Después de la boda de sus padres, Sarada, estaba más feliz que nunca, antes había sentido un poco de miedo de que sus padres hubieran peleado ya que últimamente se hablaban muy poco, pero ahora que la paz había regresado, la pequeña Uchiha sostenía renovadas esperanzas mientras coloreaba despreocupadamente sentada sobre la alfombra el dibujo que había hecho en una hoja de papel, más nada le impidió sentirse observada y al alzar la mirada para encontrarla con la de su padre que le sonrió ligeramente antes de por fin ingresar en la sala.

-¡Papi!— chillo de emoción Sarada, antes de levantarse de la alfombra a su encuentro, dibujo en mano. —Lo hice para ti— declaro en cuanto su padre se arrodillo a su altura, tendiéndole el dibujo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca me separare de él— prometió Sasuke con una triste sonrisa ladina, observando el dibujo antes de centrar su mirada en su hija que le sonreía inocentemente.

-Te haré muchos más— garantizo la pequeña Uchiha con una permanente sonrisa, observando el dibujo que había hecho, imaginando otro igual de lindo en su mente.

-Sarada, debo decirte algo importante y sé que lo vas a entender— inicio el Uchiha muy seriamente, recibiendo la total atención de su hija. —Te amo con todo mi corazón, y me duele tener que separarme de ustedes, pero no importa que pase, siempre voy a ser tu padre y tú siempre serás mi hija— Sarada escucho todo con ligera confusión, ¿acaso su padre saldría de gira otra vez? Desearía poder acompañarlo. —Viviré en otra casa, pero nada más cambiara, lo prometo— aseguro viendo a su hija fruncir ligeramente el ceño, bajando la mirada, —¿Lo entiendes?— pregunto viéndola asentir de forma casi inmediata.

Lo que le estaba pidiendo a su hija era algo muy difícil, él lo sabía muy bien, contrario a lo que él estaba haciendo, su padre nunca había intentado evitarle un dolor a la familia por muchas razones, Sasuke había intentado que su relación con Sakura perdurase porque la amaba con todo su corazón pero por lo visto el amor no era suficiente y era culpa suya, solo suya. Aliviado porque su hija pareciera entender sus palabras, Sasuke pretendió abrazarla, más para su incredulidad Sarada retrocedió como si él fuera un extraño o peor aún, como si fuera alguien que pretendiera lastimarla, lo que le quito el aliento al percatarse de la mirada afligida en esos ojos ónix tan similares a los suyos. Entendiendo a su padre pero no comprendiendo ni aceptando que tuviera que irse, Sarada doblo cuidadosamente el dibujo que había sostenido hasta ese momento, depositándolo en una de las manos de su padre sin sostenerle la mirada en ningún momento antes de abandonar la sala hacia la habitación de su madre, queriendo estar junto a ella y su amoroso afecto, no junto a su padre a quien no podía ni quería comprender en ese momento. A solas en las sala, Sasuke enterró su rostro entre sus manos, sosteniendo el dibujo que Sarada había hecho para él…se sentía como un maldito miserable; su esposa, su hogar, sus hijos, su familia, estaba perdiéndolo todo por su estupidez y ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

Todo era su culpa.

* * *

El día que Sasuke tanto había deseado evitar había llegado, y por más que quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y hacer todo diferente, no podía, nunca había tenido esa opción, el Uchiha vestía una camiseta blanca de cuello en V cerrado por dos botones, una chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans azul oscuro y botines negros, con su cabello azabache ligeramente revuelto como siempre. Bajando las escaleras con su equipaje en la mano con todas sus demás pertenecían en el auto…no quería irse, pero quedarse no era una opción, no se merecía eso, no era digno de intentar luchar por el corazón de Sakura. Dejando su equipaje en el suelo, Sasuke se arrodillo ante su hija Sarada que, de pie y sosteniendo la mano de su hermano Daisuke, mantuvo la mirada baja cuando su padre alzo una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla sin recibir respuesta, alzando la mirada hacia su hijo que solo asintió en silencio, cumpliría su rol cuidando de su madre y su hermana, tenía su palabra. Emitiendo un suspiro, Sasuke se levantó del suelo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, encontrando a Sakura quien le abrió la puerta, manteniéndose serena o eso parecía, portaba una sencilla blusa blanca de escote en V con el cuello doblado hacia los costados y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, jeans negros y cómodos tacones bajos, con su corto cabello rosado rozando sus hombros. Cruzando nerviosamente los brazos sobre su pecho, Sakura se sintió mal, no era preciso que Sasuke se fuera, él había comprado esa casa, debería ser ella quien buscara donde vivir.

-No tienes que irte— menciono Sakura mientras aun podía hacerlo rectificar, ella debería irse y no él.

-Sí, tengo que, esta es tu casa, ¿recuerdas?— Sasuke sonrió ladinamente al observar la casa una última vez, ella había elegido la casa, era suya.

-Mantendré nuestra promesa, no diré nada— asevero la pelirosa, ambos habían acordado no hablar con la prensa ni nadie que pudiera hacer pública su ruptura.

-Tampoco yo— asintió el azabache, era lo mejor ya que tal vez el secretismo les permitiera reconciliarse, él no iba a perder la esperanza no importa que pasara.

-¿Amigos?— determino la Haruno, tendiéndole una de sus manos como acuerdo, esperando por su respuesta.

-Amigos— acepto Sasuke con silente dolor, callando el daño que esas solas palabras le habrían infringido.

Era una pregunta tan simple y que sin embargo hirió a Sasuke tanto como una herida directo al corazón, porque ya no tenía derecho de llamar a Sakura "_su esposa_" a menos que se refiriera al compromiso legal entre ambos, pero no por amor, ella podría hacerlo si así le placiera, pero él no podía continuar viéndola como la mujer a quien amaba, había perdido ese derecho. Conteniendo sus emociones de la misma forma que sabía que Sakura estaba haciendo en ese momento, Sasuke estrecho la mano de ella contra la suya con aparente amistad sin importar que por dentro, deseara envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo y no volver a soltarla nunca más, eso ya no era posible. Tras sostenerse la mirada entre sí por varios segundos que a ambos les resultaron eternos, Sasuke rompió el contacto entre sus manos, dándole la espalda a Sakura quien permaneció en el umbral de la puerta, y tal fue la atención que le dirigía al Uchiha que ni siquiera se percató de como contuvo la respiración espontáneamente en cuanto él le dio la espalda y se dirigió al auto, abriendo la puerta, observándolo en todo momento, especialmente cuando él encendió el motor y le dirigió una última mirada ante la que ella correspondió con una ligera sonrisa. No importa que hubiera pasado entre ambos, ninguno podía pisotear el feliz pasado que habían vivido, se habían amado, aun lo hacían, que no pudieran continuar juntos como un matrimonio normal, no quería decir que no sintieran nada el uno por el otro y eso solo ayudaba a hacer más dolorosa la herida.

No queriendo que él se llevara una imagen triste que guardar en su memoria, Sakura a tiempo volvió la espalda a esa imagen y se tragó sus sentimientos a la par que Sasuke no volteo a verla tras encender el motor y alejarse. En cuanto el auto se alejó, Sakura regreso al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí e ingresando en la sala ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos; Daisuke sentado sobre el sofá y Sarada a sus pies, sentada sobre la alfombra. Silente, Sakura no pronuncio palabra alguna mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón junto a la ventana, observando a la nada, no sabiendo que hacer hasta que fue demasiado tarde y las lágrimas fluyeron de ella antes de que pudiera detenerlas, no teniendo otro remedio que cubrirse el rostro con una de sus manos, intentando que sus hijos no la vieran llorando, pero era demasiado tarde. Sentado sobre el sofá, Daisuke bajo la mirada, sufriendo al tener que ver a su madre sollozando delante de él que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, esto era justo lo que él había temido por tanto tiempo, que su madre saliera lastimada por culpa de su padre sin importar que esa no fuera su intención, pero a diferencia de él que se mantuvo sobre el sofá y brindándole espacio a su madre, Sarada se levantó de la alfombra con pasos cortos y respetuosos hasta arrodillarse delante de ella, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de su madre, marcando presencia así como pidiéndole que no llorara porque de hacerlo también lloraría con ella, no soportaba ver a su madre triste, eso le rompía el corazón.

-Mami— llamo Sarada tímidamente, solo recibiendo en respuesta los angustiantes sollozos de su madre, —por favor, no llores— rogó con su vocecita quebrada, a punto de llorar al igual que ella.

-Lo lamento— sollozo Sakura, apartando la mano de su rostro, secándose las lágrimas. —He cometido tantos errores, perdón— se disculpó más para su sorpresa alguien le seco las lágrimas, era Daisuke que se situó a su lado.

-Tú nos amas más que a nadie, y nosotros te amamos más que a nadie— protesto Daisuke, besándole la mejilla y envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor en un abrazo, ella no tenía que pedirles perdón, era su madre y los amaba, solo buscaba su bien, nada más.

Sentada sobre el sofá, abrazada por sus hijos que la consolaban en su dolor como si fueran adultos y ella una niña, Sakura sollozo con libertad, sintiéndose reconfortada por su amorosa presencia y afecto incondicional, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, no se sentía juzgada por nadie, no sintiendo que tenía porque callar su corazón, llorando de dolor y tristeza, dejando que las lágrimas de la decepción hacia sí misma, hacia como había terminado su matrimonio y felicidad, liberaran su corazón, eran años de ira, años de soportar dolor e ingratitud, años de angustia, de celos, de inseguridad, años que llegaban a su fin pero de manos de un dolor que ella habría preferido no vivir…

* * *

Ingresando en la que de ahora en más habría de ser su habitación, Sasuke dejo las cajas que estaba cargando sobre el suelo antes de erguirse y analizar su entorno; paredes lisas y de color marfil, cama amplia y cómoda a simple vista, tocador color caoba, al costado un vasto armario, un librero…todo se veía simple, mundano, acogedor, llevaba meses visitando esa casa que había comprado para Takara y donde en el último tiempo se había presentado más y más, pero ahora de forma indefinida y permanente, ahora ese era su nuevo hogar sin importar que no lo viese como uno, que sintiera que algo faltaba y sabía muy bien que era ese _algo_. En un intento por eliminar la añoranza que atenazaba su corazón, Sasuke abrió una de las cajas que había dejado sobre el suelo, extrayendo del interior una serie de fotografías que distribuyo en diferentes puntos de la habitación antes de volver a examinar el ambiente en silencio, sintiéndose más satisfecho, en cierto modo. Alejándolo de sus pensamientos de forma inconsciente, Takara ingreso en la habitación con una cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro, vistiendo una sencilla blusa blanco estampado en flores naranja, de escote corazón y cortas mangas caídas que dejaban expuestos los hombros, larga falda verde pistacho en un tono muy claro, y tacones blancos de idéntico diseño que la blusa, con su largo cabello naranja cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, con las manos inocentemente cruzadas tras la espalda, apoyándose brevemente en el umbral de la puerta antes de entrar.

-Ya son todas— Sasuke señalo las cajas con la mirada, en cierto modo resignado a aceptar esta nueva casa como su hogar, aunque no la sintiera así.

-Que alguien abra la champaña— celebro Takara con una risa cantarina, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras le sonreía coquetamente.

-Tomare una ducha— se excusó el Uchiha, acercándose a ella para besarle la frente en un gesto más bien mecánico en vez de espontaneo, solo por cumplir.

Intercambiando una casi imperceptible sonrisa con Takara, Sasuke se dirigió al baño, quitándose la camiseta antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Escuchando pronto el ruido de la caída del agua de la ducha, Takara pronto se encontró paseándose de forma meditabunda ante la pared sobre la que Sasuke había colgado las fotografías que había traído consigo de casa y que la fascinaron de inmediato, ciertamente no había tenido ocasión de conocer a los hijos de Sasuke hasta ahora por obvias razones pero en las fotografías todo lo que veía era a dos niños encantadores; en las dos primeras fotografías ambos hermanos aprecian abrazados, Daisuke siempre protegiendo a Sarada que sonreía para la cámara, volviéndose el centro de atención sin siquiera desearlo, sintió una especie de pequeño puñal presionando contra su pecho al ver la fotografía aledaña, en ella Daisuke y Sarada sonreían a la cámara mientras abrazaban a Sakura que sonreía con sus brazos alrededor de ellos, puede que fuera una tontería pero le tenía miedo a esa mujer, le tenía miedo al lugar que ella tenía en la vida de Sasuke. Pero no fue hasta que vio la siguiente fotografía que realmente se sintió mal; en ella solo aparecía Sakura, sonriendo a la cámara con tanta alegría que su sonrisa y encanto la hacían parecer un ángel…no estaba peleando con un recuerdo o un amor pasado, estaba librando una batalla perdida, Sasuke aún tenía a Sakura en su corazón, esas fotografías representaban que era lo primero en su vida y que ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Aquella era una relación entre tres personas y uno de ellos terminaría sufriendo.

* * *

**PD: Hola, hola, mis amores...estoy sorprendida de mi voluntad, creí que terminaría esta historia mañana por la noche o el viernes, pero no, siendo casi las 3 de la madrugada del 27 de Febrero, termine esta actualización que espero sea de su agrado al leerla como lo fue para mi escribirla**** :3** la próxima actualización de la semana sera** "El Velo del Amor"** a más tardar el domingo, por lo que espero que estén atentos de ser de su interés** :3 **Esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida amiga **Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd **(**agradeciendo que disfrute de mis historias tanto como yo disfruto de cada una de las suyas**), a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicandole todas y cada una de mis historias por ser mi mas fiel apoyo desde que comence a escribir**), a **Regina Alba Blossom **(**agradeciendo sus comentarios como siempre y dedicandole cada nuevo capitulo de esta historia**), ya todos aquellos que leen, comentan o siguen cualquiera de mis historias **: 3** besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima

**Reparto:**

**-**Itachi Akatsuki / Ichiro Uchiwa como Freddie Mercury / Farrokh Bulsara

**-**Sasuke Uchiha como Roger Taylor

**-**Naruto Uzumaki como Brian May

**-**Sai Yamanaka como John Deacon

**-**Izumi Uchiha como May Austin

**-**Sakura Haruno como Dominique Beyrand

**-**Hinata Hyuga como Chrissie Mullen

-Ino Yamanaka como Veronica Tetzlaff

-Daisuke Uchiha como Felix Luther Taylor

-Sarada Uchiha como Rory Eleanor Taylor

**-**Takara Otogakure como Debbie Leng

**Matrimonio & Separación:** **Roger Taylor y Dominique Beyrand se casaron el 28 de Enero de 1988 con Freddie Mercury y Mary Austin como testigos**, aparentemente y **para la época existía una ley en Inglaterra por la que Dominique al ser francesa no podría tener la custodia de sus hijos, y para estar con ellos es que Roger y ella se casaron**, hasta donde se sabe. **En el libro de Jim Hutton "Mercury & Me"** **Jim menciona que tras el acuerdo firmado en el registro civil, tuvo lugar una fiesta en Garden Lodge** y donde él habría estado presente, **por lo que decidí representar la boda teniendo lugar en Garden Lodge como una referencia a sus memorias**, y para explicar porque se habrían casado en esta historia ya que en realidad es bastante común que un matrimonio sin un ministro oficial no sea considerada valida, en la actualidad se puede sacar una licencia temporal por internet pero se debe dejar una constancia legal de ello. **Dos semanas después de la boda, Roger se mundo a la casa que había comprado para su nueva pareja, Debbie Leng**, pero aparentemente esta decisión habría sido de mutuo acuerdo, por lo que en esta versión **Sakura es quien instiga a que Sasuke comience una nueva vida lejos de ella para que así no sienta que la esta traicionando ni que tiene una obligación con ella, pero eso no quiere decir que su relación haya terminado**. Además **las fotografías que menciono en la ultima escena son fotografías reales de Dominique Beyrand con sus hijos Félix y Rory**.

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
